Days Like These
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sasuke's hands were shaky, palms sweaty. A large part of him wanted to leave Itachi in the dirt but an even bigger part of him wanted to go and save him. It's funny, how one small decision can set off a chain of unpredictable events. NOT UCHIHASCEST. BEING CONTINUED!
1. Rancor

**Author's Note:** I had previously written a one chapter fanfic about Itachi and Sasuke after the big battle called **Ototo Aniki Are You Mad?** Well, I decided to make an entire chapter fic out of it starting from the 'beginning' or as far back as I'm willing to take it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

"…_All for the sake of his beloved little brother."_

It was there, the truth plain to see. He would have to swallow this sooner or later, the fact that his brother, Itachi, the man who he grew to despise and hate … was not who he pretended to be.

Sasuke hung his head, walking towards the grounds where he and Itachi had previously battled. Madara had laid it out on the table and it was causing the gears in his brain to turn against each other, a continuous, agonizing grind. The more he tried to sort out Itachi and Madara's lies from the truth the more confused he became and everything seemed to make even less sense than the shit originally had.

Sasuke's hands were shaky, palms sweaty. A large part of him wanted to leave Itachi in the dirt but an even larger part of him wanted to go and save his sorry ass. So much had happened during the last eighteen hours that it came to be too much to take in at one time. He needed more than a few hours but Itachi didn't have that much longer.

Slowly, as he broke out into a jog his thoughts began to wander off to his last conversation with the man he could now place a face to, Madara.

"_Eaten up by disease and feeling his own death approaching; he used medicine to prolong his life …" … "To make sure he would be able to give you a new power and that is the true life Itachi lived." _

It sounded real enough to believe but that's what a good lie usually is.

Sasuke continued in a steady walk as he climbed the ruined stairs where he and Itachi had battled it out against each other. He was doing the _last_ thing on Earth he ever thought he would do. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and coughed a few times as ash and debris partially clouded his eyesight and lungs. The residue they had created from the old building was thick but luckily clear enough to where he was just able to make out the familiar silhouette of his brother lying in the same spot where they had both fallen. For some reason, a wave of relief washed over him seeing as Zetsu didn't eat the ex-ninja's body after all. Thinking that Madara must have changed his mind about disposing the beaten body, Sasuke walked over in that collected, cool manner as he always does, kneeled beside the older male and quickly yet vigilantly accessed the damage. _"Internal bleeding, bruising, damage to the eyes, excessive fatigue." _Sasuke furrowed his brows in thought and frustration. The raven had already assumed it would be too dangerous to move him with untreated injuries of that level but had forgotten to plan anything out as far as moving Itachi was concerned.

Checking Itachi's pulse he stood up and scanned the abandoned area looking for anything he could use to aid him in stabilizing the older Uchiha but knew it was unlikely since most of everything was made out of stone. Sasuke wasn't the type to quit though; he had a tendency to be more persistent than anything which is what got him into the whole avenger mess in the first place. Just as he was about to leave outside to continue his search he halted and drew out a kunai, standing his ground near Itachi where the strange noise was coming from. A few seconds passed and he could feel himself visibly relaxing after recognizing the inimitable chakra. It was Zetsu. Sasuke said nothing however looked on as the Venus flytrap emerged halfway from the gravel. A bird flapped its wings from the open roof and landed between the two nin.

"You came for Madara." Sasuke deadpanned.

Zetsu's expression remained stoic. "When you live your life in assumptions …" "… You are arrogant." "You aren't under any obligation to take it."

Sasuke grunted and extended his arm for the messenger bird to perch. "If Madara didn't send you then why are you helping?" Zetsu wasn't the type to just go against Madara _or _Pein because it was the right thing to do.

**Ever**

He knew that much from the little time he had spent with him.

"I respect Itachi." "Madara's letting you run off with him so I'm giving this bird as an aid. If it went against Madara I wouldn't do it." With that being said Zetsu sunk beneath the ground again and Sasuke waited until he could no longer detect his chakra to write out his message. He was taking a risk by informing Konoha of his location but it was something he had to chance for now. Konoha was their only option. Itachi needed medical attention which was something he didn't specialize in. Sasuke had split up with Hebi after leaving to get his brother so Karin couldn't help. Being a ninja at times involved taking risks. However, he was not planning on going to prison or be executed. That he was damn sure of.

Quickly, Sasuke jotted down a message on the piece of notepaper:

_Tsunade-sama, _

_I need a medic squad and black ops because I'm returning w. Uchiha Itachi. _

_I'm located in my clan's hideout. _

_I've gathered information from a source which explains my brother's actions. _

_If this information is true then it should be written in a scroll. _

_He needs critical attention. _

_I don't want anyone knowing of our return until I give the word._

Sasuke rolled the sheet of paper up, fitted it securely to the bird's ankle and sent it flying to Konoha. Wearily, he sat down on the ground's cold surface. It would be a while before anybody made it to them. Sasuke leaned over and checked his brother's pulse one more time. It was weak but steady, unnervingly calming even. He laid on his back after feeling confident enough that Itachi wouldn't die in his unconsciousness; wincing as pain shot up his fractured and bruised left shoulder. Evidently, Sasuke was more tired than he had realized because before long his eyelids began to droop as he lay beside his older brother who was scarcely breathing.

The only thing Sasuke could think of was Itachi when he fell dead to the world. He knew that if the two of them lived in Konoha again then they would have to get along or at least pretend to. But forgiveness was the last thing on his mind.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Yay, first chapter is done. I tried to keep Zetsu and Sasuke in character as much as possible. **


	2. Sterile

_He knew that if the two of them lived in Konoha again then they would have to get along or at least pretend to. But forgiveness was the last thing on his mind._

* * *

Sasuke's eyes stung and body was burning as he woke up from his slumber. Once he managed to successfully clear his foggy mind and get a bearing on his surrounding he went into a slight panic mode and tried to open his eyes only to end up in even more pain. Even though he couldn't see he still could tell this wasn't the same place he and Itachi were laying earlier. The room smelled sterile and the bed sheets were soft. It was most likely a hospital. From a distance he could make out the sounds of what he presumed to be nurses bustling about and along with that there were wheel chairs and crutches coasting the floor. Sasuke paid close attention as he swung his legs over to the side of the bed only to have a firm grip grab his knee. Out of reflex he attempted to jerk his leg away but the hold was too strong. It was irritating but he wasn't dim-witted enough to strike back. Sasuke had already reasoned with himself that the strange place must be a hospital which meant him and hopefully his brother were undoubtedly back in the Leaf Village. As far as he knew, there was only one person who had a firm grip like that and that person would be the Hokage. No, he definitely wasn't dumb.

Sasuke inwardly winced as the grip strengthened and his body began to burn more. He should have known better than to think he would get off easily with leaving the village, refusing to come back and fighting Team Yamato. He let out a shaky breath as Tsunade's slender fingers curled themselves around the back of his knee and her thumb pressed against the top of his knee cap.

"I permanently blocked the chakra flow from your eyes so don't try to escape now that you're healed and like you wanted … no one knows you or your brother are here except for my ANBU squads." When nothing was said, she continued. "You're lucky I didn't have them kill you two off on the spot after you had the nerve to send me that request so I want some damn answers!"

Sasuke tensed. This meant he would have to be completely honest if he wanted to come out even partially unscathed.

"First, where did you get that messenger bird? It combusted right after we got hold of the memorandum!"

"I got it from a member of the Akatsuki."

Tsunade frowned and applied pressure to the teenager's kneecap until she saw his fists clench the thin sheets. "What were you doing within the Akatsuki? I thought you fought your brother at the Uchiha hideout."

"I wasn't in the Akatsuki I-" Sasuke cried out at the sudden rush of pain from his knee and gritted his teeth together. The pain was excruciating and unhurried. He knew with just a little more pressure and barely any effort she could shatter it.

"Don't lie to me Uchiha!

"After fighting Itachi and thinking he was dead I passed out. I woke up in a room where I met Uchiha Madara … His spy told him about our fight and that's how he knew where I was. I wouldn't have gone there if I had been awake. I was tied up and he told me about Itachi."

Tsunade's frown didn't falter on her face. She was surprised that Madara was alive but this wasn't the time to let that surprise show. "What is Madara's position in the Akatsuki?"

"He's the boss."

"Who is the spy?"

"Zetsu, an Akatsuki."

The blonde Hokage thought everything over for a moment and released Sasuke's knee as if she was satisfied but raised her fist and halfheartedly rammed it into his stomach sending the Uchiha flying across the hospital room and glared at his limp form hunched over in the human made crater. She stomped over, snatched him up by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall not caring about the sounds of frantic nurses hovering behind the door and on the other side of the wall where Sasuke was almost punched through.

"Nobody come in here!" She shouted and glanced over the young man struggling in her grip. He was coughing, his skin was bruised and contained welts in various places, his healed shoulder now dislocated again and wounds among his torso reopened causing blood to drip to the floor. He better thank whatever deity that she didn't use her full strength. "Two more questions Uchiha Sasuke … why didn't you stay with Akatsuki? Why didn't you take Itachi there?"

Sasuke hacked and coughed in her firm hold and answered with difficulty, stopping only between gasps. "Madara gave me two choices: leave … or stay. I left because … staying and keeping him there … wouldn't have solved anything."

Tsunade bit down on her glossed, bottom lip and relinquished him to the floor immediately calling in the nurses. "If you or your brother take one step backwards, one slip up to make me think you two are a danger to my village, I'll make sure neither of you see, fight, or breathe anything else."

Once the nurses rushed in to heal Sasuke's wounds and get him back into bed she was ready to make her exit. "Itachi is in the intensive care unit. His eyes were eaten out and he has obtained an illness that is now being stabilized. I and the medical staff are researching a cure. As obvious punishment, neither of you will be able to use the Sharingan. I will not let you two go unpunished. Do you know what could have happened to his eyes?"

Sasuke thought for a split second and answered softly, "Zetsu ate them when he was supposed to dispose of the body. I'm guessing that by the time Madara told him to leave Itachi as is … Zetsu had already finished off both his eyes."

Tsunade wrinkled her nose and shook her head. That was sick. It was clear that Zetsu was a cannibal and his job was to eat the dead bodies of the Akatsuki or anyone associated before other shinobi could get a hold of them and find out further information.

She emerged back from the newly found piece of information store in her mind and sighed. Earlier, she had clarified Sasuke's story about Itachi and Madara to be true so in a technical sense the ex-Akatsuki member did nothing wrong. Tsunade fingered a blonde pony tail and left Sasuke with the nurses to recuperate from her thrashing.

It was good news that Itachi was never actually 'bad' to begin with but it also came as a huge shock to her, Shizune, the elders and ANBU. He played his part so well and _so_ perfectly that he had everybody fooled. Even his own little brother.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I never wrote anything with Tsunade so this was a challenge! I didn't want Tsunade to welcome him and Itachi back with open arms but I didn't want her to reject them either XD **


	3. Fluid

_He played his part so well and __so__ perfectly that he had everybody fooled. Even his own little brother._

_

* * *

  
_

It had been three days later before Sasuke could walk around freely with only a little bit of trouble. His run in with Tsunade had been nothing short of horrible but luckily he was a pretty quick to recover. Today, Tsunade had put everyone in the hospital under an oath to not utter a word Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke's return. That being said, he could walk around whenever he got permission from the Hokage which involved several ANBU stealthily following him around every waking moment of his time in the hospital. He suddenly had the feeling that he would have to get used to being watched for at least the next couple months. As the raven strode down the large busy hall in a plain black shirt, bandages and black shorts he began to think about what his life would be like from now on without his kekki genki, the sharingan. He would no longer be one of the strongest ninjas in his group and once everyone outside the hospital knew he was here … they would think he was weak and even more pathetic than he had been for leaving. Sasuke could already picture the angry and alarmed faces of the village once they gained knowledge of their return. They would probably want them dead. For the time being, he wasn't even worried about team even. As if loosing a kekki genki that was close to nonexistence already wasn't enough to think about.

Sasuke studied the gazes of the medical ninja as he reached the end of the hall, taking a sharp left which lead to the intensive care unit. He couldn't help but to feel a little out of his element under the mix of quick and prolonged stares; some were intrigued, cautious, a few were infatuated, but a good portion of those eyes were pissed. Normally the Uchiha would glare daggers back but under the circumstances … he wasn't in the position to be mean. Sasuke tried to ignore the ninjas and nurses and he moved swiftly by them, moving faster than he should have been which as a result caused pain to implode down his back and his abused knee. Sasuke continued the pace although his body was screaming at him.

Less than five feet away, passed all the close hospital doors was a very large door with an equally large sign that read 'Intensive Care' in red ink. The Uchiha came to a halt and pushed the double doors open immediately having the smell of a stronger disinfectant that he thought had not been possible fill his nostrils. The smell was so potent that he had to pause in his tracks and cough to get used to the smell of: hand sanitizer, bleach, glass cleaner, and aerosol cans. Yeah, this was definitely the Intensive Care Unit. He had remembered himself as being an occupant of one of those rooms after his fight during the chunin preliminary exams and having some stupid machine over his head. Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them. He wouldn't think about his life before he left.

"_Uchiha Itachi is in Room A36!" _Sasuke had replayed the scene in his head as he momentarily forgot what number he was looking for.

**Flashback**

"_Excuse me, can you tell me where Uchiha Itachi is?" Sasuke asked politely and leaned his elbows on the front desk in expectation. _

_The brunette headed nurse's gaze traveled up from her paperwork and stiffened when she saw the fair skin, black hair and onyx eyes. "U-uh…" _

_Sasuke stayed put, irritated but other than that, unfazed and read the silver name tag pinned to her white uniform. "Koizumi-san, please answer my question." _

_The nurse now known to be Koizumi, blinked her hazel, almond shaped eyes and stammered out a quick, "H-he's u-uh um is … in um the intensive c-care unit and i-in r-room A36. Uchiha Itachi is in Room A36!" She gripped the pen she was writing with in a firm, shaky hold. "Have a good day!"_

_Sasuke nodded and turned around on his heel. "Yeah, you too." As he had gotten further away he could hear the fellow nurses at the information desk chattering in hushed whispers and gasps._

**/End Flashback**

Sasuke frowned at the incident. He disliked girls that were quick to whisper and shoot off at the mouth but then turned out to be cowardly and easily intimidated. That thought brought him back to remembering Haruno Sakura. She had fit that category perfectly before. But now, since their last encounter he could tell she had changed a lot and had the physical strength to back up just about anything she said.

Sasuke once again, pushed his old friends to the back of his mind and busied himself with mentally counting the room numbers now that he was away from the twenties. He was close to his brother's room. "_A30 … A32 … A34 … A36." _Sasuke felt nauseous as he stopped and curled his slender fingers around the knob. He didn't know what to expect after their near death fight and Madara's speech about Itachi wanting to be killed. He already knew Itachi wouldn't be too happy. Sasuke bunched his brows. Itachi didn't deserve to be happy any damn way. Not after the guy flat out lied to him for nine years! Then again, Itachi had a reason for lying. So Sasuke couldn't stay mad at him forever but he could sure as hell try. With his hand still clutching the doorknob he twisted it and stepped in promptly feeling the strong presence of ANBU begin to unnerve him. It was apparent that Tsunade-sama and the advisers did not want anything or anyone in Itachi's room getting in _or_ out without authorization. Luckily enough, he had just that.

He warily eyed an ANBU Black Op that was standing still on the right side of the room beside Itachi's bed by the rather large opened window before grabbing a chair. Sasuke inwardly winced as he studied his brother. Itachi's eyes were covered with bandages and gauze pads, the bleeding having stopped probably the day before much to his relief. His chapped lips were slightly parted underneath the oxygen mask that also concealed his nose and his forehead was sweaty, making Itachi's long black bangs stick to his forehead.

Sasuke hesitated and touched the raven's forehead, feeling nothing out of the ordinary; he snatched his hand away as if the simple interaction gave him a third degree burn. He didn't have a fever so it must have been the illness that both Madara and Tsunade-sama informed him of. Sasuke made to stand up and leave deciding that his brother was in no condition to talk or be woken up. He inhaled a sharp breath and froze in his seat when Itachi shifted his arms underneath the sheets and slowly propped himself up with his hands.

"I'm a quick healer too … you know." Itachi rasped out through the oxygen mask and raised a hand to his bandaged eyes. "They're gone … aren't they?"

Sasuke lowered his gaze and clasps his own hands together. "Yeah, they are. It was really supposed to be the other way around wasn't it?" He couldn't help it. He needed answers and wanted to see if Itachi would keep lying. Seeing Itachi tense made him smirk. Sasuke liked the fact he could ruffle his feathers a bit this time.

Amazingly, Itachi's face remained stoic under the remark as he responded, "Yes, it was ototo."

"You're lying."

"Madara told you." Itachi picked non existent lent off the sheet covering his legs.

Sasuke shrugged even though he knew Itachi couldn't see it. "Well blood is thicker than water I guess."

Itachi let out a heavy breath and stopped messing with the sheet. He couldn't tell by the sound of his voice what Sasuke meant by the statement. "I guess I should say that you're correct. Blood _is _thicker than water."

Sasuke opened his mouth to make another indirect remark when Itachi beat him to the punch.

"Blood is thicker than a lot of things which is why … I couldn't kill you … which is why you almost killed me for supposedly killing off our clan to obtain more power." Itachi frowned. "Which is why you couldn't see past my lies. When compared, water is easier to see through isn't it?"

The room was filled with an unbearable silence before Itachi decided to break it. He shifted to face Sasuke and let his legs dangle off the bed, one hand on his slightly brusied knee, the other laying limply on the twin hospital bed. "Blood is also why you didn't let me die even though for years I told you to become strong and kill me."

Sasuke felt his blood boil and resisted the urge to punch him. He knew he would have gotten escorted to the Hokage's office and chastised by all of her yelling immediately after. He changed the subject and looked up, "Itachi, what do you think about Madara?"

Itachi raised his head in a moment's thought and began feeling around his body unhooking numerous IV's, wires and tubes. "I think he let us off too easily."

Sasuke nodded, "I think so too but … then why would he let us off like that? He even let me bring you back to Konohagakure with me. You told me before that he's a loser but I _doubt_ he's stupid."

"Not stupid ... just a moron who happens to be a loser with mornic ideals." The ex-Akatsuki member mentally smirked hearing a quiet snicker from his little brother. He was glad the boy still found him amusing. Before Itachi fully answered he turned his attention toward the ANBU settled near the wall by sensing the direction of his chakra. "Could you send someone to notify Tsunade-sama that I'm feeling better and the medications have worked?"

The ANBU gave a barley noticeable nod and signaled a member who made herself visible by transforming from the seemingly normal empty bookshelf. The female formulated a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The older brother then focused back. "We must have lost something that we had before. If not, he would have killed you for leaving or imprisoned you and had Zetsu dispose of me." Three minutes later Itachi tapped his head lightly. "… I can't recall any information I gathered concerning Akatsuki."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and propped his chin with his fist. "I never actually saw the hideout. I was unconscious and … then I remember leaving a place with Madara but I doubt it was the base at all."

"Madara has an alternative haven like Orochimaru once did … Orochimaru had multiple. Maybe that's what you saw." Itachi offered.

Sasuke nodded. "It still doesn't explain why you can't remember."

"Perhaps Zetsu received the orders from Madara. Certain jutsu have been known to have the ability to erase ones memory of particular past events. Also …" The Uchiha was about to continue when a feminine voice interrupted him.

"Uchiha Itachi"

The chakra was strong and her voice carried a tone of authority, he could hear heels clicking against the cold tiles; he didn't need vision to know who was addressing him.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

**TBC**


	4. Nerves

**Thank you everyone for the reviews :) **

**TO ****WindiosSiesta** – -hugs- You're a smart cookie!

**Oh, and I know there's still some unexplained things but those will be solved soon. **

_The chakra was strong and her voice carried a tone of authority, he could hear heels clicking against the cold tiles; he didn't need vision to know who was addressing him._

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama."_

* * *

"Itachi" The blonde Hokage responded and leaned in closely to examine the raven's bindings, warm breath tickling his cheek as she began to cut away the bandages.

It awkward to say the least, that she would be healing the one who: left his village and tried to capture Naruto but she gave herself a mental kick forcing her brain to remember that it was all done under orders. It couldn't be helped. She would have to burn the information in her mind to keep from punishing him.

The bandages now cut; Tsunade pursued the task off peeling them off his clammy skin. With care that only an astounding med-nin would have, she paused midway, noticing Itachi chew on his bottom lip. "Does it hurt?" She asked, spotting the batches of dry blood hiding inside the bandages protecting his eyes. _"He shouldn't be in any pain." _Tsunade thought in mild alarm.

"No" Itachi began, "Just uncomfortable and itches." He made to raise a hand to his empty eyes until Tsunade stopped him.

"Don't touch them." She demanded softly, as she tore the last bit of bandage off. "It's a good thing you appear to only have your eyes closed." Tsunade added and wiped off the caked blood surrounding his eyes and the bridge of his nose with a warm rag. "You're going to need therapy to help you learn the basics in maneuvering around effectively. Haruno Sakura has been assigned to aid you in the process."

"What?!" Sasuke shouted from his chair much to Itachi and Tsunade's displeasure. "I told-"

Tsunade paused in her work pulling herself away from the raven and clenched her fist. "You are in no position to give orders! It was unavoidable. Sakura my best med nin at this hospital and on the field! It was her who took care of you two while unconscious and I was busy in my duties!"

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and resisted the urge to say something smart about her duties that involved drinking large quantities of Sake and letting paperwork pile up deciding he liked having his freedom from that small room and being pain free. "Fine" He simply said.

Tsunade returned her attention to the ninja who remained quiet through her and Sasuke's 'argument' and carefully pried open his eye lid immediately pleased with Sakura's work then switching sides to examine the second socket. The area was clean and mostly smooth. Her konoichi did an excellent job removing any dead nerves and correcting the damaged ones. "You're vitals are still intact; that's a miracle in itself considering the circumstances of how they came out."

"So, what good does that do him? They're still gone." Sasuke stood up and brushed off his shorts, deciding he didn't have the stomach to sit through Tsunade's evaluation.

"Many of our ninja have come back from battles or difficult missions with a missing eye or a severely damaged one. In Itachi-san's case, two missing eyes. Unfortunately …"

Itachi listened out for the sound of heels clicking before standing up and holding his arms slightly out in front of him. Moving around without vision felt weirder than he thought it would. He picked up from where the female Hokage left off. "Unfortunately, the vital nerves usually die from rough movement by the time he/she makes it back."

Tsunade nodded, "Correct. Our experiment is still in its early developing stages but we're working on creating an eye that can work just like the one lost. Then if it is a success, we could customize more for those who fit the criteria."

Sasuke rolled his eyes sounding incredulous. "That doesn't seem very possible to me."

"Anything is possible. My ANBU will escort you both home." She countered, tossing him two headbands and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Sasuke blinked in surprise at the Leaf headbands resting in the palms of his hands. He hadn't expected they would get these anytime soon if at all. Sasuke tucked his in his right pocket and was about to give Itachi his but stopped halfway in the action.

"Here's your headband."

Itachi hid his surprise and slowly swiped his hand in the air only to find that there was nothing. "Sasuke" He growled.

The younger Uchiha gazed at him expectantly as his brother stood awkward on the tile, black capri pants and red shirt fitting loosely around his slim frame. "What?" He asked. Sasuke didn't see what the big deal was. Ninjas had to complete missions in the dark all the time. Plus, he didn't like the thought of Itachi needing so much help.

"I can't" Itachi stated bluntly obviously embarrassed. When no response was heard, Itachi sighed and took a step forward in the complete darkness, hand clasping his other wrist as he refused to look helpless by holding them clear out in front of him. If there was anything Itachi truly hated, it was feeling useless and weak. Even though the clan member hadn't showed it earlier, he was more than upset about being brutally blinded.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts with a yelp as he fell face first into the floor. Okay, that was humiliating. Slowly, he raised himself to his knees then grabbed the floor to see what he had tripped over. The raven gritted his teeth as he felt a cloth like object. He let his fingers travel over the soft material until he hit metal and quickly recognized the engraving. It was his headband. Sasuke must have thrown the stupid thing because he was taking too long. There was no doubt in his mind that the teen hated him still from their earlier conversation. Itachi brought a hand to the middle of his chest. It was beating a little quicker from the fall but that wasn't what was bothering him. Something was wrong with his heart; the strong muscle felt heavy and tight, almost like a suffocating feeling. Itachi furrowed his brows. Not only did Sasuke hate him for killing the clan and lying, he hating him for being brought down so easily from lack of sight. Sasuke must have seen him as being weak. That must have been why the headband was laying on the ground and Sasuke's chakra signature disappeared along with an ANBU from the room.

"Let's go."

Itachi grasped the metal when he felt himself being yanked up by a strong hand that took hold of his upper arm and transported them to another area.

In an instant Itachi could feel himself being in a new place. The sterile scent was gone and so was the sound of: wheelchairs, conversation and telephones. _"This must be the place" _Itachi mused to himself. He would have to get used to his surroundings pretty soon if he didn't want to feel totally clueless. Luckily enough, the mysterious ANBU was already on the job pulling him around and explaining the layout of the small one level apartment. As Itachi listened carefully to everything being told to him he couldn't help but feel awkward. He'd only been in the Leaf for a few days and already things were moving fast. It was nerve wracking enough not being able to see and losing just about every ability he worked so hard to achieve _without_ living with Sasuke.

**TBC**


	5. Weak

**Here's chapter 5. I hope it's a little more eventful than the last two chapters :)**

_He'd only been in the Leaf for a few days and already things were moving fast. It was nerve wracking enough not being able to see and losing just about every ability he worked so hard to achieve without living with Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the white ceiling above his bed sighing in contentment as the sun's rays filtered through the large window and warmed his skin. He had heard Itachi arrive about an hour ago. He just didn't care. All he cared about at the moment was taking a nice long nap in a real bed, finally. When he first entered the room he was surprised to find that they had actually moved everything in his family's old place into the apartment. Or at least, everything that was able to fit. Half of the stuff was still at the house. Sasuke sighed and let his gaze travel over to the pictures that were framed neatly on his wooden dresser. It was the picture of Team 7. The picture he had turned down with Naruto's stupid grin before he left to Orochimaru. Everyone had changed a lot since that picture had been taken, especially himself. Sasuke studied the photo carefully and glared at his younger self. He had been an idiot back then. If he had been a little smarter then he would have known that Itachi had been protecting him that entire time. He was an idiot for not realizing Itachi was lying. But it was just like Itachi had said while they were in the hospital. Blood was the reason why he didn't take notice until it was almost too late. He was too pissed and sad over the clan's massacre, his family, to remember that Itachi had cried that night … before he went away.

Sasuke rolled on his side and stretched out to retrieve the katana tossed carelessly in the corner by his headboard. All that hard work had been for nothing. The amount of sweat and blood he put into becoming strong enough to kill his brother had gone been for absolutely … nothing. The entire battle turned out to be a waste of intelligence and chakra for the both of them. This was all because he didn't have the hatred needed to finish his brother off. He thought he did at first, but when Itachi was sprawled out and beaten up, near death, and unconscious, he couldn't find himself able to complete the job. Sighing, the raven traced the crest symbol located on the handle of his katana. Not being able to kill his brother in battle because of emotions is probably a sign of weakness. Sasuke glared and thumbed the Uchiha crest. He was definitely **not **weak. If anything, Itachi was weak for letting the shit 'hit the fan' as most would say. Sasuke sat up and laid his weapon beside him on the queen sized bed as he felt himself getting more frustrated as the seconds past. The dumb ass should have just told him the truth. He didn't get it.

Sasuke's thought were interrupted by a loud sound ringing in his ears coming from the kitchen and jumped off his comfortable spot on the bed, grabbing a kunai from under his pillow. Sasuke walked cautiously and quickly down the short hall and into the main room, onyx eyes scanning the open area. Nothing seemed to look any different from when he first saw the place. The navy blue couch was in the center, flat screen TV on the wall, coffee table in front of the couch finished off with a large Uchiha crest donning one of the walls.

Sasuke then made his way into the brightly lit kitchen still intent on finding the source of the ruckus when realization finally dawned on him. Itachi was blind. So the noise was probably him after bumping into something and _not _some over confident ninja. That being known, the raven relaxed and tucked his kunai away, stepping into the small kitchen. The raven eyes went to Itachi who was sitting on the floor with tons of flour over his face and clothes. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and tried to suppress a laugh from escaping which didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha who whipped his head in the direction of the sound, lips parted.

Sasuke chuckled and walked over to the mess of pans, flour, and wooden spoons. Leaning faintly, he snatched a dishrag out the sink wetting it with warm water and kneeling down next to the male pressed the rag to Itachi's cheek.

Itachi flinched at the unexpected touch but let his younger brother wipe the flour away from his face and the edges of the black cloth like material that was securely covering his eyes. It wasn't until he felt the warmth leave his face and footsteps making their way out the small area did he decide to speak. "Do you hate me that much?" He asked, his throat constricting the smallest bit.

"I cleaned your stupid face from flour."

Itachi got onto his hands and knees beginning to grope around for the fallen objects one by one paying no mind to the feeling of flour being pressed into his fingernails. It hurt to hear Sasuke talking to him like that and for the first time he was grateful he was unable to witness the hardened look on the teen's face. "You didn't answer my question ototo. Do you hate me enough to not help me clean? I was trying to make us something to eat." Itachi blushed at how childish the last statement sounded and continued placing the items on top of the counter.

Sasuke shot a glare that he knew the other could not see. "I hate you so much that I should have killed you when I had the chance. I won't be that weak anymore Itachi."

Itachi ran his fingers through his long hair before gripping the wooden edges of the counter and pulling himself up. "But you didn't and you're_ that_ weak for not having the strength to forgive me."

Sasuke growled and gritted his teeth together, pulling out his kunai and throwing in the other male's direction. He was surprised and even more pissed when his brother quickly dodged it and was standing in front of him in an instant; Itachi holding his wrist in a death grip the way he had when Sasuke had first tried to attack them all those years ago. The raven swung his other fist at Itachi only to have it easily blocked. Less, than a second later Sasuke felt the air rush out of his lungs and warm fingers letting go of him; instantly his arms flew to his stomach as he coughed and gasped for oxygen. Itachi kneed him so quickly that he didn't even have time to react.

Itachi extended a hand, grabbing the short mass of hair and lifted Sasuke's head back, effectively flicking his forehead. "However ototo, _I _am not thatweak."

Sasuke straightened up and resisted the urge to go another round or say something rude just to spite him. The situation shocked him to say the least and he all he could do was stare dumbly at his attacker. Itachi was a totally different person when threatened. He was more aware. Once again, Itachi managed to make him feel strange. He wasn't sure what the feeling was. Maybe Itachi made him feel stupid. Sasuke studied the elongated lines coming down Itachi's face and frowned. His stomach began to knot. Itachi looked like their father except the one's his father once had were shorter.

A soft knock at the front door interrupted the uncomfortable silence which Sasuke had been all too grateful for a swiftly exited the kitchen promptly heading toward the door. With the question of who could that be in the air Sasuke unlocked and opened the door eyes widening a good fraction. It was Sakura. She was standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression and pushed past him. Sasuke watched as she slipped off her shoes and dropped her med bag. His nerves were messing with him because she wasn't saying anything. Apparently, this wasn't the same Haruno Sakura he had teamed up with years ago. Sasuke clutched his hand, not knowing what to say or do next. She looked so calm it was unnerving and aggravating.

The two stood there for a while staring at each other, emerald meeting onyx and Sasuke let a breath escape his lips that he didn't know he had been holding when Sakura smiled.

"It's nice that you're back, Sasuke." The konoichi said softly. "I really want to punch the hell out of you for being a jerk but I'm glad you're finally back."

Sasuke blinked at her bluntness. At least she seemed to have stopped swooning over him. "Yeah … does Naruto know?"

"No, I won't tell him. Where's Itachi-san?"

Sasuke nodded and pointed to the place he had just been in. "In the kitchen."

Sakura said nothing and picked up her bag. "You look tired Sasuke and your wounds haven't fully healed yet. You should lie down."

Sasuke 'hn'd and disappeared down the hall after giving her a small smile. Sasuke slid open the door to his room and sighed for the thousandth time that day while looking at the digital clock on his nightstand: 6:42 p. m. Sakura was right, he was tired. It never hurt anyone to go to bed early he reasoned himself and stripped out of his pants kicking them to a corner and groaned when his face hit the plush pillows. Sakura hadn't acted the way he had expected her too and a part of him was actually kind of disappointed that she didn't make a fuss over his return like he thought she would. Then again, he shouldn't have expected it. She was much more mature and he knew that right away from the encounter they had while he was with Orochimaru. If anything, he should have been expecting a deadly punch to the face. It was funny … how strong she had gotten and how much less stupid Naruto was. Sasuke shifted the covers over his body and closed his eyes, listening silently to the muffled conversation Itachi and Sakura were having. She was no doubt treating him that stupid illness. As his energy wore out he began to wonder about how Naruto would react when he learned to his return. Naruto would probably hate him just as much as Sasuke hated Itachi. Which if he looked really deep underneath all that stubbornness, he didn't hate Itachi at all.

**TBC**


	6. Nostalgia

**Author's Note: So it's finally up. Here ya go and extra long chapter to make up for a long time it took for me to update! I hope you guys like this one and it keeps you cool until I can update again! Oh and please review! I'm getting tons of faves for this thing but not tons of reviews. Although, i do appreciate those of you who are reviewing!**

* * *

_Naruto would probably hate him just as much as Sasuke hated Itachi. Which if he looked really deep underneath all that stubbornness, he didn't hate Itachi at all._

* * *

When Itachi woke up the next morning after Sakura's visit he immediately scrunched his nose at how unbelievably dark it was knowing his room didn't have windows. With a sigh, pushing his bangs out of his face, he leaned over to turn on the light when he stopped. Something was covering his face. Carefully, Itachi pulled off the irritating piece of material and tried to blink.

Nothing

The room was still pitch black and Itachi's heart was beginning to race. Quickly, he flipped on the light thinking that it was just too dark to see but could still see nothing even after the light was flipped on. Nothing was visible and suddenly he began to feel sick. Something was wrong with him. He knew he had an illness but it didn't have anything to do with this. There was a slight possibility still lingering that he could be blind. No, there was a major possibly. Only a fool wouldn't realize that.

He felt around the lamp shade for the light bulb. Maybe the bulb was just broken.

"Shit" He hissed quietly sticking in fingers in his mouth for a quick second.

The light bulb was hot and almost burned his finger tips. He jumped off the bed and stretched his arms out in front of him. He would not panic. Uchiha Itachi did **not **panic. He almost bumped his knee into the corner of the nightstand blindly feeling his way out the door. Making it there was easy because the bed was conveniatley next to the door. Turning the knob, Itachi raised his hands back out in front again and tried in failed attempts to keep his mind from going a thousand miles an hour. At least on the outside he appeared calm. He had to walk slowly. He had to keep calm but that didn't stop his hands from trembling. First thing first was to go to Sasuke's room. He would know what was going on even if he did hate his guts but what if Sasuke didn't know what was happening? What if neither one of them knew why he couldn't see? What if he was _blind_? The raven shook his head at that thought and stopped in his tracks, feeling a solid surface bump into his palms. The Uchiha's hands became clammy while tracing his fingers down the hard surface and felt a knob. If he had remembered correctly, Sasuke's room was said to be at the very end of the tiny hall; the third room. The second 'room' was nothing but a small space for storage which they didn't even need; filled with items from the Uchiha district they especially didn't want.

Itachi removed his hand from the knob and knocked. "Sasuke" He said, his voice came out only shaky enough that only someone who really paid attention would be able to tell. It didn't sound the way he wanted it to. It sounded weak. When he didn't get an answer, he knocked again. "Sasuke" He repeated a little louder and knocked on the door for a third time. Itachi hoped the boy didn't leave but stepped back when a voice was heard sounding muffled and tired.

"What ... do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." The response was quick, he was still trying to open his eyes in more failed attempts.

"Whatever it is … it can wait until I get up."

Back then, Sasuke would have jumped at the chance to talk.

"Sasuke, it's an emergency." The need to know what was happening to him and the reason for not being able to open his eyes far greater than his will to just walk away. His head started to hurt and every bit of energy he used attempting to keep himself together almost went to waste. He wasn't used to feeling helpless. "Something's wrong with me."

* * *

Inside the room, Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "_Yeah, no shit." _He thought bitterly to himself and grumbled, walking to the door while rubbing sleep out his eyes. It was obvious that Itachi wasn't going to leave him alone until they talked about the 'emergency'. The raven grumbled, stomping over to the door and flung it open. His black eyes widened considerably as he examined the male and roughly pulled him by the arm inside his plain room. "Itachi, what is it?" Sasuke asked and withdrew a kunai. It was a stupid action because they both already knew full well that if there was an intruder Itachi would've handled the fool in an instant and he himself would've **been** sensed them, not to mention the ANBU staking out their apartment would have taken care out the situation without so much as blinking. Sill, it paid well in the end to be careful.

Itachi put his hand over his right eye childishly. "I can't see anything."

What in the hell? Sasuke growled and tucked his kunai away. A nerve popped. He woke him up to tell him something he already knew! "Yeah, you've been blind. What's your point?" He was ready to push the older nin out his room until witnessing the color drain from his brother's face. "What? What is it?"

"So, it's true then." Itachi forced himself to breathe evenly and sat on the floor legs tucked underneath him. "You already knew which means I must have forgotten." Using his pointer and thumb he pried an empty eye open and then proceeded to do the same with the other. Nothing. He was without eyes. Ugly and useless. Of course he would never openly express that especially not to his little brother. Still, he wondered why he couldn't remember. Any other normal person would have went crazy with panic and fear for having heard of this news but after being in the Akatsuki for so many years, you learn to conceal these things. You learn to mask fear in a way that none would have thought possible. In Akatsuki, you learn to expect things without expecting anything, blindness was to be expected just not like this.

Sasuke kneeled down. It didn't take a genius to figure that something like this would have to take some getting used to. Itachi's breathing was steady, long locks of black hair carelessly falling on his shoulders. Sasuke could tell he was trying to cover up whatever he was feeling but they were brothers. He could see through him when he actually wanted to. "You're blind. After our battle, Zetsu ate your eyes out, remember? They're gone." When he didn't get a reaction he continued. "Tsunade-sama said she might be able to fix it." Sasuke finished up watching Itachi's hands fall limply in his lap.

Itachi bowed his head, seeming to be trying to remember. Then, his mouth opened and closed. As if he was finding something to say. When Itachi nodded the younger male let out a sigh and plopped down next to him.

He didn't know what deity possessed him to do this; but the next thing Sasuke knew he was pulling him into an all too awakward hug. It confirmed last night's thought that he didn't hate Itachi as much as he said. Maybe he just hated seeing Itachi look helpless and … lost. He didn't know the reason. It just seemed like the most effective thing to do at the moment. The sudden action must have been a surprise because Sasuke felt the raven stiffen. Shit, it surprised him too. He couldn't really blame him for it either because they stopped being close a long time ago. That is,_ Sasuke_ stopped being close a long time ago. Itachi never quit.

Itachi relaxed and slightly leaned into him. It felt weird. Sasuke never imagined he would be the one to comfort Itachi. When we were younger it was always the other way around. But then again, Itachi was never brutally blinded either. If anything, back when in his academy days all the way up until recently Sasuke thought he would be the one to take his brother's life to avenge his clan.

"This would be a perfect time; my defenses are down." The older male spoke with a soft tone.

Sasuke blinked. "A perfect time for what?" Knowing full well what he meant but asked for the hell of it anyway.

"To kill me to avenge the clan."

"I stopped listening to you a while ago." He replied just as quietly. Listening to Itachi is what got him into this entire mess anyway.

"You have a child's mind." Itachi said. "You say one thing and then do another."

He withdrew and stared into the slightly parted sockets as if he was going to find some sort of answer. "What?"

"You say you dispise me but then you comfort me. Yesterday, you wiped the flour I spilled off my face but you didn't bother to help me clean."

Sasuke frowned and stood up along with his brother. Itachi was right. He was being double minded but it would be a cold day in hell before he ever admitted it aloud. Instead, he opted for changing the subject. "Sakura will be here soon."

"I know, and Sasuke?" Itachi paused, "It's impolite to keep a friend waiting."

Sasuke tore his gaze from the dangerous man and stared out the small window. "I'll go see him after I get dressed." He stared back at Itachi and furrowed his brows. "Do you think Madara is waiting for us to come back?"

"No" Itachi said, turning his lips into a deep frown. "He's waiting for a clear to kill us so he can be the only survivor of the Uchiha clan. Once he kills us, there will be no other big threats to him. Madara doesn't know that the abilities I passed down to you are gone and Tsunade-sama blocked your sharingan. But for all we know, the chakra block could be temporary. I doubt she would do something as reckless as making the punishment permanent. The sharingan is one of the strongest kekki genki in the nations."

"It's true but in order to do that, Madara is gonna have to come **here **meaning he's most likely going to send his strongest team to anhilate Konoha and capture Naruto all at once. I think we should discuss this with Tsunade-sama and we can't just sit here and let him kill us."

Itachi nodded. "We have to take out Madara and kill Leader-sama and Konan before they kill us which would be easier if we had our memory."

"We can't just leave Konoha again and if we don't have our memory how would we fight them without going into it blindly? How would we even find him?" Sasuke asked while padding to his dresser, pulling out a change of clothes for the day.

"We have to spy."

Sasuke stiffened and stared up from his clothes. "Tsunade-sama doesn't even trust me or you enough to let us piss by ourselves. Why would she let us step into Akatsuki territory with the fate of the Leaf in our hands? That would be considered an S-rank mission."

"I never betrayed Konoha." Itachi said rather matter-of-factly. "These ANBU nin are for you."

Sasuke glared at the firgure standing nonchanlantly in his room. He didn't have anything to say to that. It was true and that fact alone managed to piss him off. It was ironic, there Itachi was, memeber of the Akatsuki, merciless killer of the Uchiha clan, attempted capturer of the nine tails Jinchuuriki believed to be a traitor when really it was Sasuke who turned out to be the real traitor the entire time.

"Tsunade-sama will find a way to restore my eyes, I'm sure of it. Then we can ask her." Itachi was inwardly pleased with himself for getting under his younger brother's skin. He found a sensitive topic.

"So that's the plan then ..." Sasuke stared at the wooden tiles beneath them in thought. If Tsunade actually agreed with their plan then that meant they would be going on a dangerous mission, together. They would have to work and fight together. They would actually have to get along.

"We'll" Sasuke stopped when he heard the door shut and footsteps fading. Itachi had left just like that. The bastard had the nerve to leave while he was talking! Sasuke's eye twitched and made a 'tch' sound towards the currently shut door. Pushing the irritating thoughts aside he slipped off his clothes, letting the articles fall to the floor and tied a towel around his waist and walked out, heading to the main bathroom. One minute they were talking about Itachi's eyes and the next they were discussing possible plans to destroy Akatsuki.

Once in the bathroom, Sasuke sighed and closed then locked the door behind him creating a small 'click'. He stared at his reflection in the small room and bit the corner of his upper lip. How has it been since a genuine smile appeared on his face? Of course he did the occasional cocky smirk but that didn't count. He meant a real smile. The kind he used to share with his family when he was six.

Sasuke pulled his bangs back only to have them fall in place again. He honestly didn't know what think about the situation with him and Itachi anymore. Naruto and Sakura had tried to be friends with him. Kakashi had tried to mentor him and even gave him advice the day he and Naruto almost killed eachother on the hospital's rooftop. Kakashi had said he had already lost everyone important to him just like Sasuke did. He told him revenge wasn't worth losing everything he gained. Friendship. Support. Somewhat a sense of happiness. He _told _him that revenge only leads to lonliness and failing to extract revenge leads to anger and sadness. As usual though, he chose not to listen. Now look at him.

He was untrusted. Sasuke look away from his reflection, leaned over and turned on the large bath faucet, letting the water run against his cold fingers. He still remembered the shocked and hurt expression doning Naruto's face when they met again two and half years later to announce his seperation from Konoha. Naruto ... he used to call that idiot his best friend. Sasuke stood up and fixed his eyes back towards his reflection in the medium sized mirror connected to the medicine cabinet. He studied his darkened onyx eyes and permanent frown etched on his features. Itachi still had the ability to smile genuinly so why couldn't he? How could Itachi smile at him near death and he himself couldn't bring himself to smile at a joke or a day out with comrads? He looked mean and tired. Cold and isolated. Sasuke licked his chapped lips and tried to smile feeling the muscles in the corner of his mouth twitch. His perfect white teeth revealed themseleves into a small smile, eyes slightly curving. Almost like Itachi. Sasuke relized this and glared at his reflection, smile slipping away. He didn't want to be like Itachi no matter how good he really was. He didn't want to be a liar. Itachi was nothing but an actor. Everything he's accomplished up until now was an act. An entertaining and wonderfully played show. Sasuke didn't want to be like that.

Sasuke blinked and pulled himself away from his thoughts when the mirror began to fog over. Dropping his towel, he turned off the running water and tested it with a pale foot. He hissed, it was a little hot but he didn't feel like adding cold water to it. It would cool down in a few moments anyway. The raven slipped in and relaxed into the burning bath, the hot water soothing his knotted muscles and cold skin. Sasuke's eyes drifted closed and he sighed, head tilting to the side. Now he knew why Itachi had always taken one of these things after an S-rank mission. Today he would have to visit Naruto and let him know he was back in the village. Prolonging it would be useless because the news would get to him sooner or later and Sakura couldn't keep a secret even if she wanted to. He knew that from experience. He wondered what he would say when the time came around to talk to the blonde. Naruto would be happy, no doubt about it, but he would be pissed too. Sasuke could already picture the hyperactive male being shocked senless and then punching him straight in the face. It would be expected. They had alot to patch up and talk about.

Reluctantly Sasuke pulled himself out the heavenly tub, drapping a red towel around his slender waist and let the water out. He then padded over to the sink, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Itachi told him not to keep Naruto waiting. Sasuke almost dropped his toothbrush. Was he still listening to Itachi after saying he didn't? No, he already had that in mind before Itachi even said it.

In the bedroom, Sasuke dried off, pulled on a pair of boxers and threw on his clothes which consisted of a white tank top with a large Uchiha crest on the back and khaki shorts.

Tsunade-sama had prepared a bunch of clothes for them while they were in the hospital. He was glad they were considerate enough to sew their clan's crest on the shirts. Sasuke grabbed his holster and strapped it on his right thigh, pocketing two kunai and three shiruken. He didn't need to carry his katana since he wasn't training and didn't have any missions. He was only carrying these because he knew Naruto would attack him. Sasuke didn't have to worry about the ninja who didn't know of his return. The ANBU would intervene if that were to happen.

The raven hurried down the hall, and slipped on his sandals. Looking around the empty living room, Sasuke shrugged. Sakura must have came by dragged his brother out to the hospital while he was busy in the bathroom because Itachi's sandals were gone too. He opened the door and was about to leave when an ANBU with medium lenghth purple hair and a cat mask appeared in front of him crossing her arms. Two more ANBU made themseleves present right next to her less than five seconds later. The one to her right was stocky and muscular with short messy brown hair and a dog mask. The other to her left wasn't as stocky and slightly shorter than the other male but you could sense his strong chakra; he had red hair and a hawk mask.

"Where are going?" The cat asked in an authoritively.

Sasuke fixed a stoic expression on his face. "I'm going to see Uzumaki Naruto."

"What's your business with him?"

"I just want to let him know I'm here."

The cat nodded and spoke to her squad. "It should be fine. He doesn't have his kekki genki anyway."

Sasuke fought back a scowl. This bitch must have forgotten the many other things he could do _without _the sharingan. He hated being thought of as weak.

"Come one we'll take you." The dog said and the three of them led Sasuke to Naruto's house.

On the way, Sasuke could see the startled stares and angry faces of the early morning villagers they quickly passed by rooftop. All around he could hear whispering and shouting. Various forms of, "It's Uchiha Sasuke." "They finally brought him back." "What the hell is going on?" "That traitor." and oh his personal favorite "Poor Naruto, I wonder how he's taking this." Everyone had seemed to take a liking to Naruto since Sasuke left. It wasn't a wonder why. Naruto had done alot for the village and defeated powerful enimies and only at fifteen years of age. Sasuke kept his eyes focused ahead as he began to feel uneasy. It wasn't easy being hated and distrusted. Now he actually had a sense of Naruto's pain. Adding more chakra Sasuke felt his feet pound the rooftop as they picked up the pace to wherever Naruto was at. They were going unbeliably fast. The sun beamed through the forest tree tops and spreaded it's heat throughout the village as they kept their pace. It was probably around ten o' clock now he guessed when the village began to liven and brighten.

Soon, they were out of the busy village and ran across a large field, the dewy grass wetting their sandals. They stopped when they were met with a large alligment of tall trees. An estimated fifty yards into the forest a masculine voice could be heard in short shouts and Sasuke stretched his chakra out. It was Naruto training.

"Go, we'll be watching you." One of them said and with that, they dissapeared into the trees.

Sasuke responded with a "hn" and stepped into the forest, passing a countless number of trees and naked branches, fallen leaves crunching under his feet. He was pretty sure that Naruto sensed him. Sure enough, the shouts died down as he walked closer. He pulled out a kunai sensing the strong chakra flare up. No doubt it was Naruto. The chakra was too strong and distinct to be anyone else. Sasuke grounded his feet and held the kunai in front of him. Somehow he knew it was going to be like this. The ANBU wouldn't stop Naruto unless things got serious so for now he had to fend for himself. His onyx eyes scanned over the forested area and continued to grip the kunai until his knuckles turned white. He suddenly tensed when the crackling of leaves were heard and spun around to see a flash of orange jumpsuit and blonde hair jump down from the trees. Sasuke didn't falter from his position, kunai still held out defensively.

"Sasuke" Naruto said quietly with wide blue eyes, chakra still flaring.

"Naruto"

They both stood there studying each other in silence as a wind came and rustleed the leaves between them, blowing softly at their hair and clothes.

Naruto was lost for words as he urged his mind to say something intellegent. That couldn't have been Sasuke standing there in the flesh. He performed the hand seals to get rid of a genjutsu. When the jutsu didn't so much as waver the blonde didn't know how to feel. Sasuke wasn't donned in his usual attire.

"This can't be real." It **had **to be some powerful and cruel genjutsu. Sasuke didn't care enough to come back to Konoha without a fight. Naruto's throat felt dry, a million thoughts were racing through his mind. The situation felt so surreal, not far away from a dream."This can't be real ... it's not you."

Sasuke relaxed slightly, seeing the blonde wasn't going to fight him. "It's me." He put his kunai away and straightened up. "I've been here for eight days under the Hokage's surveillance." Sasuke watched Naruto's face go from disbelieving to shocked to pissed all at once. "There's no way to be nice about this but I'm not sorry for leaving." The raven continued, glare still sharp as his friend balled his fists and growled angrily. He would have to hurry up and apologize if he didn't want a confrontation. "I'm sorry for not coming back sooner."

The blonde seemed to struggle for a moment and Sasuke tried not to hold his breath.

The air grew thick around them as Naruto continued to stare in a mix of happiness, disbelief and confusion. It was alot to take in and most of it didn't add up. Why would Tsunade just let him come back? And if he had been here for so long then how come nobody told him? It just didn't make sense and a good portion of him felt sick. He wanted to sprint off and find a place to think but leaving would only cause problems. He would have to work this out with his best friend, the missing nin. "Sasuke ... why didn't I know?"

"I wanted to tell you myself when I was ready."

Naruto seemed to ponder over the answer with trouble and asked another question. "Why did it take you so long? I'm your best friend Sasuke." He hoped Sasuke didn't think he would just load him up with all this information and not get any questions from him!

"I had to think." Sasuke closed his eyes and answered each question carefully and honestly. All these were undoubtly leading up to the main question.

The blonde nodded as if the short answer given to him was acceptable and narrowed his eyes. "You went through so much trouble to leave, to stay gone so why did you come back? Why are you even bothering? You left and when I tried to bring you bring back you either fought me or disappeared... numerous times!"

"Naruto-"

"Why would go through all that trouble just to bring your selfish ass back here?!"

"Listen, I-"

"You always have some type of stupid reasoning or answer for everything so tell me that one Sasuke! Enlighten me because I don't get it!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke standing not too far across from him and felt tears begin to sting his eyes. His nose burned and head hurt. He hated that he was about to cry but all this? It was too much to absorb. Naruto felt guilty for calling his 'friend' a selfish ass but once he got started the words wouldn't stop coming. "You hurt everyone who cared about you! All of us practically died trying to get you back! Do you remember that, teme?! The time when Shikamaru led the team to retrieve you and Chouji, Neji, and Kiba almost died?! _Remember_ when we fought at the Valley of The End? I put everything I had into making sure I got through to you ... selfish bastard. So what are you doing here, dammit? Enlighten me. I'll listen." Naruto roughly wiped at his eyes.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was frozen in place, mouth agape and eyes wide. The words struck a chord as they began to sink closed his mouth and swallowed. Never in their friendship had Naruto talked to him like that, not even when they were pissed at each other for some reason or another. Hell, Naruto's never even cried over him ... not that he knew of. The Uchiha had guessed Naruto wouldn't have too many kind words to say to him after being gone but he didn't think that Naruto go as far as to say all that. Naruto had been right, that was him all in a nutshell, a self bastard. Still, he had his reasons and Naruto didn't have a right to speak on anything he couldn't possibly understand.

"I had my reasons."

"Everyone has reasons for what they do but that doesn't nessacarily make them good ones!"

"Naruto, shut up already listen to me!"

Naruto let out a frustrated growl through tear stained cheeks and walked up to the ex missing nin until they were inches apart and rested an arm on the others shoulder as Sasuke had done to him when they first met again three years ago. "Okay, hit me."

Sasuke inwardly winced at the familiar position. "At the time I thought that killing Itachi would rid me of all my pain." Sasuke paused and forced himself to continue. He wasn't used to opening up. "It did the opposite."

Naruto's blue eyes looked dead ahead, listening to the voice of his friend.

"I felt like I wasted everything. A ... guy told me the truth about Itachi. He told me that the Third ordered Itachi to kill the village and join the Akatsuki as a double spy for Konohagakure. I didn't believe it a first ... but the scrolls confirmed it ... Tsunade-sama confirmed it."

Naruto removed his hand and took a step back, the information ringing in his ears. Had he heard right? The Third wouldn't have done something horrible like that. He couldn't believe it. But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that it wasn't true the closer he came to believing it. If Tsunade had said it was true then it couldn't have been a lie.

"I ... I remember Itachi crying when he left me after killing our clan. After he told me that Naruto, I cried. I'm man enough to fucking admit I cried until their was nothing left. I regretted killing Itachi ... but I found out he wasn't dead yet. He was nearing death. My source told me I could leave I took the opportunity to come here and bring Itachi with me. I want to start over but it's hard since I'm starting at the bottom and working my way up to the top again when it comes down to the trust and acceptance of the village. It's hard ... I didn't mean for it to go that far ... I never thought it would get that far. I ... I was almost lost ... I almost killed my aniki without knowing anything. Iwould've been _alone again_."

"Sasuke, don't it's alight." Naruto breathed out. It was weird for the first few minutes. Sasuke **_never ever _**cried over anything! For a second he had to stop to wonder if he was in some incredibly realistic dream but no, it wasn't a dream, this was the real thing. Naruto frowned. Seeing his friend so sad made his heart clutch.

"Sasuke" When he only got a string of coughs in response he squeezed the teenager's left shoulder and added a soft, "Please." Eventually the muffled sounds died down causing the blonde to smile.. "Feel any better, teme?"

Sasuke tried to conceal and embarrassed flush by tilting his head up towards the open canopy, sun filtering through the gaps in thick leaves. "Yeah." Feeling his blush fade he brought his head back down and glared. "If you tell anyone about this I'll beat your loud ass right out of Konoha, dobe."

"Don't worry I won't!" Naruto grinned again and sweat dropped but held his fist out as a challenge. "Tch, yeah right! I could kick your ass nine thousand times, teme!

Sasuke in turn smirked and bumped fists with the blonde. "You'll be eating those words, dobe!" The atmosphere lightened tremendously after a few more offending jokes were cracked and Sasuke grew serious again. He still had something that needed to be cleared. "Do you mind Itachi being in Konoha?"

Uzumaki's smile slipped off his face. "No"

"If it's not a lie then tell me how you feel about it."

Naruto frowned then plastered on his trademark grin. "Let's talk about that later. How about some ramen?" He honestly didn't feel like getting in another deep conversation today.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're avoiding the question moron ... but I'll let it slide and no I need to get home."

"Hey I ain't no moron, teme!" Naruto said heatly although it was all in good fun. He was so glad to have Sasuke back in the village even if he wasn't the reason Sasuke came back willing or through force. "Then I'll see you later then. How about me, you and Sakura hang out later?"

Sasuke smiled that small smile he hated so much and turned on his heel, raising his arm up and making his way out the forest. "No, ja." It felt good to be happy even if it was only for an instant.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: No I am NOT making this into a NaruSasu or SasuNaru. Someone messaged me && asked that =] so I decided to answer in this chapter. Nope, it's not happening.  
**


	7. Stupid Waiting Rooms

**Author's Note: I know I'm getting these out slowly -_-* bear with me.**

_Sasuke smiled that small smile he hated so much and turned on his heel, raising his arm up and making his way out the forest. "No, ja." It felt good to be happy even if it was only for an instant._

* * *

A year had passed since his encounter with Naruto and things between were slowly but steadily healing as much as time allowed. Sasuke was grateful for that now and the fact that Sakura no longer held a grudge. He couldn't believe it but … it was cool to have those two in his life even if they were loud and annoying. He still didn't know what to make of that kid, Sai. The dude was quiet to say the least which suited him just fine until he discovered that every time he actually opened his mouth a fucking insult flew out. Needless to say, Sai was victim of many cold shoulders and death glares from him. The other squads were warming back up to him faster than Naruto and Sakura but that may be because he was never really close with the others in his genin days.

Along with the year though came the opportunity for Itachi to get his new eyes. Tsunade-sama personally appeared at their home and said that they finally had a breakthrough and that Itachi was to be at the hospital within the next day.

That's how he ended up here in Konoha's hospital, next to his brother waiting it out in a patient room. Even though Itachi didn't show it, he knew his brother was nervous. It was understandable. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat."

Itachi was about to retort when Tsunade opened the door and walked in holding a serious expression.

"Are you ready Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura came in with a clipboard in her hand sporting a white med coat and smiled cheerfully to Sasuke. She spoke to Itachi knowing that he couldn't see her greeting.

"Hi, Itachi-senpai!"

Itachi didn't run into half the trouble Sasuke did with regaining trust once the entire village was informed of _his_ noblereasons. He was a very much well respected ninja now and still considered a genius. Apparently, the younger Uchiha's impulsive actions and reasoning weren't as justified as he had thought them to be.

"Sakura-chan" Itachi nodded the slightest bit in her direction.

Sasuke crossed his arms out of habit and bit back a scoff mentally rolling his eyes at the suffix to his older brother's name. Why she felt the need to call him 'senpai' was beyond him. Naruto had even gone as far as to call Itachi 'aniki' at some point during a training session which he promptly apologized for and Itachi had the nerve to brush it off stating that it was okay since Naruto quote unquote, "Always comes by and he is like family in a sense."

"_Itachi's a bastard …letting Naruto call him Aniki. Naruto's an idiot for letting the words slip out his mouth. Itachi was always too nice for his own good until __**that**__ incident so I shouldn't have been surprised." _The raven thought silently to himself as Tsunade-sama and Sakura filled Itachi in on the more intricate details and possible risks of the operation. He had to admit that he had become a little jealous at the attention Itachi was receiving from his friends. Of course, he would **only** confess such a thing to himself.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke blinked and pulled himself back to attention hearing Sakura's voice. "What do you want?"

The konoichi growled and forcefully swung her clip board to Sasuke's direction affectively coming in contact with the exposed forehead taking him by surprise. "Sasuke! Learn some manners!" She hollered and pulled the board back to her chest. "Sheesh, I mean honestly everything I do for you and I still get a 'what do you want'?"

Sasuke hands immediately flew up to the affected area and flushed hearing an amused chuckle from the big breasted Tsunade-sama and glanced over to see Itachi smirking much to his embarrassment and irritation. Sasuke's eyes comically grew ground and jumped up hand still pressed against his knotted forehead. "You hard ass bitch!"

Sakura seethed and ground her teeth together. "What the hell did you say?!" She shouted, voice raising an octave as she pulled her fist back.

"Tch, don't pretend like you didn't hear me."

"I'll show you hard ass you jerk!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back unfazed by the pink haired teen's ministrations. "Hn, you've already-" Before the Uchiha could finish he was cut off by a familiarly heavy fist colliding against his jaw. The action sent him flying off his chair.

This just so happened to be their daily usual. Naruto and Sai got the most of her death swings though. It was comical, a few years ago Sakura would never even dream of hitting or snapping back at the Uchiha. Now, she would smack him around whenever he managed to piss her off. Her 'attacks' weren't always successful though since Sasuke rarely let his guard down.

"Humph, take that Sasuke-kun." Sakura said indignantly and turned her attention to Tsunade who was rubbing her temples in agitation.

"Sakura control yourself. We have more important issues that need to be focused on like Itachi for example!" The Hokage half yelled at the two chunin. "I strongly hope neither of you are partaking in the Jonin Exams next year acting like such immature children. Itachi, Sakura let's go. The preparations are ready!"

Sasuke didn't reply but glared in a random direction. Sakura bit her lip and bowed. "Gomen gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama."

Itachi, getting over his very mild surprise at what just happened being used to it by now, got up. Turning his head to the direction of his brother's chakra, Itachi sighed. "Ototo, you should respond -when someone calls your name- more courteously."

"Let's get going. We have long hours ahead of us. Sasuke, leave and return in eight." Tsunade interjected and exited the room followed by Sakura and Itachi.

"Hn" Was the only response Sasuke felt like giving as he quickly glanced at Itachi's retreating figure and took his spot back in one of the waiting room chairs.

Sasuke never stayed in hospitals for any longer than he had to and Tsunade had told him to leave but he did not see the point since he had nothing else to do today. The raven slouched back and decided to busy himself with studying the small waiting room painted an earthy shade of green and the multiple wooden framed pictures hung up of random nurses with random smiling patients, most were ninja. He guessed the photos were supposed to calm the nerves of people who were nervous once they see the happy and friendly faces. Sasuke personally thought it was completely stupid since half of them weren't genuinely happy and no doubt in a great deal of pain. Tearing his gaze away from the carefully placed pictures he let his eyes drift to the cream colored carpet.

He could be at home or training right now. Instead he was still sitting around, long after hey had left. Sasuke covered his nose and sneezed. He didn't know why he wouldn't just leave and come back like Tsunade had said ten minutes ago. Itachi still had seven hours and fifty minutes of the operation. Right now they were probably putting him in a hospital gown and transferring him on one of those uncomfortable beds to a surgery room. If so, then he was hooked up with an IV and various monitors getting ready to have anesthesia enter his system.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and relaxed back in the cushioned seat. _"Baka, you shouldn't be nervous! You and Itachi aren't even close! You hate Itachi for being such a goddamned liar, remember Sasuke?!" _He quickly berated himself and crossed his ankles. _"So why do I stay then? But on a more important matter ... The sooner the operation is over with, the sooner Itachi and I can talk to Tsunade-sama about our plans and Madara. It will be a nuisance in more ways than one if she doesn't approve." _The Uchiha was so caught up in his thoughts he started to get a headache and shut his eyes to ebb away the pain that the fluorescent lights induced. Soon, he felt himself drifting off. It didn't make much of a difference whether he fell asleep now or not because he still had more than seven hours of waiting. Sasuke yawned and wiped the small tears from the corners of his eyes. He was more tired than he had originally thought.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Man, I'm tired! I'm happy I can finally post up this chapter. I've been working on and off with it all week. I tried to lighten it up some with a little bit of comedy between Sasuke and Sakura. **

**And yes, I know major time skip. Well, if Kishimoto-san can do a two and a half year time skip … I can do one year! **


	8. Are You Picking Favorites?

**A/N: Yes! Fanfiction finally fuckin works again! Jeez, well at least I got a chance to get caught up on this story XD**

_

* * *

Sasuke yawned and wiped the small tears from the corners of his eyes. He was more tired than he had originally thought._

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke immediately woke up to the sound of a door easing its way open. When a blonde head poked through wearing a large grin Sasuke rubbed his eyes in an attempt to help fight down an irritable growl and wrenched them tight again letting his head fall heavily against the wall. He didn't feel like seeing Naruto. The headache that had yet to go away was bad enough without the dobe's loud, dim-witted mouth.

Naruto frowned as he fully appeared from the door and walked over to his friend taking a chair beside him. "You okay, teme?" He asked while resting his elbows on his legs. Naruto sweat dropped from the 'what-do-you-think?' look the raven gave him and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah … right." Naruto mumbled and sunk into the chair casting a glance towards the clock. He started picking at the hem of his green t-shirt and tried his luck at starting a conversation again. Talking to Sasuke could be like talking to a wall. It was either that or he himself was just bad at starting conversations which he highly doubted. "Do you know what time Itachi will be out of surgery?"

"Nine-fifteen …" Sasuke cracked an eye open to study his best friend. "How did you know it was today and why are you even here? You're a pain."

Naruto's awkward smile dropped. "Why are you still treating me like I'm not a friend to you?!" He said, turning his body to Sasuke. "Even in our genin days you treated me like a nuisance!"

Sasuke straightened up and glared. "Hn"

"You're blowing me off again, stop that!"

"Stop what? You're the one taking everything I say and do to heart."

Naruto glowered and decided to answer Sasuke's previous question. They wouldn't get anywhere like this. "Sakura told me it would be today and I came because I'm your friend ..." The blonde paused and drew in a breath. He had to think over everything he said to Sasuke if he didn't want to be blown off or get scorched in return. "It gets boring here after a while."

"You came for Itachi too."

Naruto nodded his head. "Itachi's given me tons of advice. He's a good at training me but he's really quiet and blunt … like you. No wonder why you guys are close and you look up to him."

Sasuke scowled and lifted his head up. "For one, you don't know anything about the relationship between me and my aniki. I hate him. Secondly, if I'm so much like him and then why am I treated differently?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I think maybe … you're just looking at this the wrong way." The blonde cleared his throat when the Uchiha gave him an expecting but all at the same time withering stare. Naruto was about to elaborate when Shizune waltzed in holding a clipboard and a pleased expression.

They both stood from their chairs.

"The operation was a success! Uchiha-san did very well. He should be awake soon but will be unable to make any brash movements."

Sasuke exhaled and walked towards the woman. "When can we see him?"

Shizune looked thoughtfully through her clipboard. "Right now should be okay."

**TBC**


	9. A Little Hazy

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets as he tried to keep a steady pace with Naruto following beside him. There was so much to think about and too much on his brain. Sasuke looked over at Naruto as they continued to fly by the row of identical doors. His frown deepened. Even _he_ was quiet. The raven bunched his brows together and subconsciously played with the inside of his pockets. If the operation went well then why was he so nervous? Why was he nervous in the first place? Did he not hate his older brother? And why is it that he and Naruto argue so much? He would have to discuss that with the blonde later. For now though he needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"This is it. Don't stay too long." The brunette assistant said quietly but loud enough for both of them to hear.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and waited – trying to fend off whatever anxiety he was feeling. "Hn" He responded, getting his composure together and upon opening the door a fat little pig immediately ran out and jumped into Shizune's arms. He vaguely remembered the animal's name beginning with a 't' and a 'o'.

Naruto uncrossed his arms and interrupted the thick silence. "Sasuke" He said, shaking the raven from his thoughts and gestured towards the door.

The Uchiha blinked and eyed the entry way with a split moment of hesitation. "You're leaving?"

The blonde nodded and grinned. "I have to meet up with Sakura, Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Sai for a mission! We'll be gone for two months this time around. You know we don't usually do these types of things with four of us so it must be really tough and important especially if Yamato-sensei is going too!"

Sasuke felt a wave of jealously and habitually placed a hand to his hip. "Well see you then." He mumbled and walked into the room, locking it before Naruto could have a chance to say bye. Jee, Naruto was a pro at rubbing things in your face without even realizing it.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the bed where his brother lay motionless and sat on the edge. _"He looks better when he's sleep." _The raven thought to himself and took in his brother's glowing face from the bright rays of the sun that filtered throughout the room. With the older Uchiha's hair cascading over his firm pillow and arm dangling off the edge of the bed, mouth slightly parted, Sasuke knew Itachi was dead to the world. Maybe he should try to get whatever Itachi got. Sleep was the most entertaining thing he could do nowadays aside hanging out with his peers which he wasn't yet interested in doing and training. What he really wanted was to go on a mission for once. He would take anything, even a D rank mission with the genin. But there was no way in hell Tsunade-sama or the elders would allow him to even do that just yet. That being said, he highly doubted that Tsunade-sama was going to let him leave the village after Itachi's eyes healed.

Sasuke shook his head and fell next to Itachi on the oddly large hospital bed whose lean arm was now above Sasuke's head. The raven sighed and rubbed his eyes irritably. He was doing it again, being double minded like he usually always was. But could he really blame himself for it? Itachi was just as confusing himself. Right now, he didn't know where either of them stood which pissed him off to no end. He was _supposed _to be avoiding Itachi like the plague. He thought he had it down to the 'T' but there he was, laying beside his lying ass brother waiting for him to open his eyes. Waiting for him to talk to him in that comforting voice he used when he was a little boy. Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart almost dropped. Did he really just think that? Sasuke groaned in annoyance and turned his head towards the person terrorizing his normally clear thoughts, squinting slightly at the yet brightening sun.

The Uchiha watched with interest as Itachi's deep eyes scarcely fluttered open and shut. He wondered if he could see now or would it take a while. Were they the same color as his? Could he use his Sharingan? An instant later the eyes opened again and this time didn't close. Sasuke took the opportunity to study the new eyes. They were a dark grey. So they weren't the same color as his after all. He wondered what Itachi was thinking. Could he see his permanently pissed off face? He didn't have the ability to give a small toothy smile and mean it like Itachi did.

"What's … on your mind Sasuke?" The Uchiha heir murmured out groggily not yet fully awake enough to be surprised by the fact that his younger brother was beside him.

Sasuke stared and shut his own eyes, fighting back another smart ass remark. Itachi irritated him because he always wanted to know what was on his mind. "Nothing, can you see me?" He changed the subject and propped himself up using his elbows.

Itachi blinked a few times. "I can but it's extremely blurry. I'll be able to see normally once the clouds over my eyes disappear." Seeing as Sasuke wasn't going to respond, Itachi sat up and yawned, tentatively getting off the bed and took his seat in a wheelchair.

Sakura had basically ordered him to get around in a wheelchair for the next week until his eyes healed properly. She said it was 'too risky' to walk since he might slip, trip, fall, or move far too quickly thus permanently damaging his new eyes. Nurses nagged too much.

Itachi turned in his wheelchair towards Sasuke who was currently staring off busy in whatever thoughts he was absorbed in and eventually their orbs met. Itachi smiled warmly at Sasuke just the way he did before he almost died and pulled his hair back into a low pony tail. "It feels nice to see again."

He did nothing but stare dumbly in surprise. Sasuke had to admit, the sight of Itachi in a wheelchair was weird. Not only was Itachi obviously happier than him but he smiled … again in that same way and it was all genuine. Suddenly, he began to feel like a senile, old man. It made no sense how his double spy of a brother could be so fucking happy over being able to see fuzzy images after being blinded, spending years in the Akatsuki as a murderous criminal and being forced to massacre their clan by the previous Hokage and Sasuke … couldn't even be happy that he himself had been allowed back into Konoha. Frankly, it pissed him off even more.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke focused his vision back on his brother. The smile was gone and Itachi's face went back to being as unreadable as ever.

"I do not expect you to ever see me like the way you used to and maybe …" Itachi paused but held a firm gaze on the blurry silhouette. "Maybe Naruto can be a better brother than me."

With that being said, Sasuke looked on in stunned silence as the heir exited out the room, leaving him alone to think about what had just happened. The raven rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Perfect.

**TBC**


	10. Little Suprises

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating omgosh I've been busy with school, my art, modeling && trying to find a job so it's been rather hectic! Please bear with me! I promise the next chapter is going to be ridiculously long && awesome :] Should be up by next week!**

_The raven rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Perfect._

By the time Itachi came back with a can of pop [1] and a bowl of soup in his lap Sasuke was already gone. Itachi rubbed his lips lightly against his teeth and strolled over to the black duffle bag lying near the foot of the bed. _"Sasuke could never take truth well." _The eldest Uchiha thought to himself and tugged off his garments. _"Maybe I shouldn't have said that …" _But then again, why should he have not? Once dressed, Itachi repositioned himself back in the wheelchair he wished he didn't have to use for a week and popped the tab of his pop can. For a moment, Itachi just sat there staring at his cooling food. He wasn't hungry anymore. When he first bought it, the stuff looked decent, now it just appeared to be disgusting.

Eventually he found himself wondering what his little brother could be doing at that moment. There was no doubt in his mind that the teen was off training, always seeking to become stronger, faster, and smarter each day. All that seeking is what drew him to Orochimaru. That could probably be his own fault though considering the fact that Sasuke most likely would have never gone down that path if the massacre never happened. Sasuke wouldn't be still continuously pushing himself to the brink. Itachi ran his slender fingers through thick raven bangs, unconsciously blowing into the soup. For so many years he thought he was doing the right thing, what was best for Sasuke, himself, and the village until recently. Maybe every thing he had thought to be 'the best decision' really wasn't after all. Maybe he failed. Why did he pick the village over his family? It was a question he asked himself every day while in the Akatsuki. Did that mean he was some type of evil person for it? The Uchiha bit his lip and closed his eyes. What kind of person kills their own family when they could have just said 'no' and taken the consequences for their rebellion? The cowardly? The mentally ill? The cold hearted? He was probably all of those things. Maybe he was a monster. In the back of his mind he just knew every one else was thinking that too. Maybe he just wanted to bring Madara down to assure himself that he wasn't and was never an evil criminal.

A few minutes later, a soft rapping was heard at the door. Itachi sighed and put his chopsticks down. He was tired of seeing those stupid nurses. For a moment, he contemplated using Naruto's sexy jutsu to appear as a nurse. Itachi smirked to himself and pushed the childish thought away. At least the nurse could distract him from his thoughts.

"Come in." He said and blinked in surprise when it turned out not to be a nurse but Hinata. "You can come all the way in, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's blush deepened as she stepped in and twirled her index fingers. "Um … h-hi, Itachi-kun."

Itachi tore his gaze away from her eyes and to her ever moving fingers. It must be a nervous habit. He used to have one of those too. He wondered what Hinata was doing visiting him though. The prodigy was not set on creating friendships with his younger brother's peers.

"Is there something you need?" He had to ask. Itachi watched as the chunin lowered her head and buckled her knees with interest. She always appeared to be in a nervous wreck.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to come walk around the village with me. U-Um y-you don't have to … it's just … I know you were probably bored a-a-and lonely and no one has come to see you yet."

Itachi concealed another wave of surprise. He didn't expect that one. He wondered why Hinata would want to spend any portion of the day with him but still, he nodded and tossed his soup and pop in the trash.

**TBC **

**[1] Pop - Soda**


	11. Being With Her

_He wondered why Hinata would want to spend any portion of the day with him but still, he nodded and tossed his soup and pop in the trash. _

* * *

"What about this Itachi-kun?"

"No, I do not like those either."

Hinata knitted her brows and turned her back towards the concession stand. There wasn't a festival today but sometimes there were fun games to play around the village especially when 'traumatizingly' bored. "You have to like something…"

The raven frowned. "No" It was the truth too. So many years had gone by without him doing anything he liked besides eating dango that after a while he slowly forgot what he took interest in.

"Uh … oh." A look of concern flashed across the konoichi's face as she began to twiddle with her calloused fingers. She didn't know what else to say or do at that point. She had been hoping to get Itachi to open up a little but talking to him was like talking to a wall. He really was 'a man of few words'. Still, the Hyuuga found herself amazed by him and maybe that's why she cared to have him talk more even though she didn't talk much herself. Hinata studied how the hot sun bounced off the male's lean figure and silky hair and immediately found herself blushing. No, he wasn't Naruto but for some reason … her heart would just beat wildly every time she saw him. It was the same feeling she had when they crossed paths for the first time at Ichiraku. Although they didn't say much, him smiling slightly in the wrong direction was enough for her. When he smiled … she didn't turn into a cherry and pass out but it was a nice feeling. Hard to explain but, she felt 'warm'.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Hinata gasped, flushed, and raised a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry!" Had she been staring that whole time?! At that moment, she was glad he couldn't see very well.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as if to study her as the crowds of people passed by, some even taking the time to stare at the Uchiha and Hyuuga together. "You're a weird character."

"I-"

"At least you don't pretend to be extroverted."

Hinata racked her brain for a response but came up empty-handed. She didn't know how to feel about him calling her 'weird'. It wasn't a necessarily good term to use for someone but then again the comment he tacked on at the end made it seem like a good thing.

"Let's take a walk down that path." The raven pointed down a wide concrete trail aligned with thick forestry and lights. "I'm tired of being stared at."

"_Good thing Itachi doesn't expect people to say much …" _Hinata thought to herself as the duo began to amble down the path, leaving the noisy villagers behind. The first ten minutes of the walk was silent but comfortable. Her mind drifted while listening to the sound of birds and the steady rolling of the wheelchair. It felt surreal to be walking with Uchiha Itachi. Never in her life did she think she would be enjoying a normal day with him. If anything, she thought the first thing she would do would be to tremble and prepare herself to fight a battle that already been won. But there she was, walking side-by-side down a path in the summer's heat, _alone_, with that person. Itachi. Hinata paused and turned her attention toward the object of her thoughts. "Itachi-kun …" She began when she noticed his strained face.

Itachi coughed, still gripping the wheels of his chair. "What?" He asked somewhat breathlessly. The last thing he wanted was to appear weak.

"Maybe … um … maybe we should turn back because it's pretty hot and stuffy out about now." The shy Hyuuga suggested kindly. She didn't want to out rightly say that the reason for her wanting them to turn around was because the activity was putting strain on his heart. He may not talk about it but she had enough sense to know the sensitivity of the subject.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment then shot her a glare. Who the hell did she think she was? "I'm fine."

Hinata gasped and flushed, heart racing. She didn't mean to get on the Uchiha's bad side! "N-No, I wasn't saying that you're not okay. I-I j-just thought …" Scrambling her brain for a reason that would sound persuasive enough, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Maybe we could go back to get something to drink!" Sure. Smart.

The raven eyed the konoichi for what seemed like forever. Quietly, he got up for his chair and pushed it to the side. "I can read between the lines." Why was he getting mad? Wasn't she just concerned for him? It made no sense to be angry. Itachi clenched and unclenched his fists, erasing every trace of emotion from his face. He knew why he was angry. Itachi blinked and stared back at Hinata who was currently studying the ground in silence. He was so angry at himself. Angry at himself for being sick. Angry for being weak and pissed off that he couldn't even walk up a trail without taking those pills for a day.

"I apologize for snapping at you." He said quietly yet emotionlessly when the female nodded and they turned around. He really was sorry though. The raven wasn't normally a mean person at all. That was Sasuke's arena. Itachi stared at the blurry trees as Hinata let him gently grab a hold of the nook of her arm so he wouldn't accidentally trip. Being an excellent ninja would be nearly impossible now.

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay so I just want to say that I will be updating a lot more now && I'm sorry for the ridiculous amount of time I took to post this. I've been super busy with school && trying to pass. But I'll be done in about 4 weeks so I have a little more time then :] So … until then, try to bear with me! **

**Other stuff : this story seems like it's not jumping into the action fast enough. I'm probably taking a long time to build up to the climax of the story && everything but I like to add 'slice of life' things into a chapter story so it can seem more **_**real **_**I guess. **


	12. Bull Shit

**-Itachi's POV- **

I step in the door to my house and squint. I'm able to make out my ototou's athletic frame, shoulders slouched over the counter. He is probably making dinner for himself.

"When are we going to talk to Tsunade-sama now that your eyes are fixed?" Sasuke said slowly and softly but still loud enough to surprise me.

I didn't expect him to talk to me after what I said at the hospital. Somehow I always manage to say things the wrong way. My mind automatically fell back to the incident with Hinata and how cold I was to her. I tried not to think about her hurt expression and the look she gave when I told her it 'would be in her best interest if she stayed away from me' right before she left me at my doorstep. I shake my head in an attempt to push away the thoughts. I should apologize to her tomorrow. Maybe I would feel better then; how could I face her after saying that?

When Sasuke calls my name with that bossy tone of his I finally acknowledge him. "Just another week or two. I'll be ready." I tell him even though I'm not really sure if I'll actually be ready by then.

He doesn't say anything; just stares at me. I try to put on my best face: expressionless. But when you live with someone who is just as good at putting an act as you are, they can be hard to fool. "You okay?"

I step further into the kitchen and grab a glass out the cabinet. "Yeah"

"Liar; I can see right through you."

I sit the glass on the counter and when I look into onyx eyes that would be identical to mine I find myself becoming irritated and angry. I've been feeling those emotions a lot lately. It partially worries me because I am not usually like that. "Bullish words and attitude like always I see." I know that I hit a nerve because I said almost the exact same thing when we fought almost two years ago and it pissed him off then too.

Sasuke clenched a fist and glared. "You're the one with the bull shit words and attitude!" He half whispered half yelled at me. Neither of us wanted any of the ANBU to think we were about to kill each other.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes and take my glass - now filled with white grape juice - to my room. "I'm tired. I'll talk to you about something _pleasant _in the morning ototou."

"Damn liar." I hear Sasuke mumble more to himself than me before going back to cooking whatever it was he was trying to make as I close the door to my room. I didn't even bother to look. I wasn't hungry anyway.

Once inside, I let out a heavy sigh, lean my forehead on the cold wood of my door and tug at my hair tie. I swear that sometimes I believe Sasuke and I have the weirdest brotherly relationship_. "But that's my fault and only mine. It's my fault that my own ototou hates me and went to Orochimaru. It's my fault that our family is dead. Everything started with me." _I think quietly to myself and press my forehead harder against the door until it almost hurts. I let my arms hang loosely beside me and begin to think about the 'what ifs'. I promised myself that I wouldn't ever do that again. _"Don't do this to yourself, Itachi." _ I try to stop but I can't help but to think about all the 'what ifs'.

What if I would have gone against the Hokage? What if I would have just said 'no'? What if I had never lied to Sasuke? What if I hadn't embedded it in his brain to kill me?

I clench my teeth as the memories flood back. I picture my mom folding clothes and smiling. I see Dad telling me how proud he is that I am his son. I see them both saying how proud they are of both us and Sasuke's beaming face. In a blur I can see Sasuke running towards to envelope me in a hug after a mission not too long before I killed them. I try to force the images from my brain but they just won't go away and I can feel a lump the size of a golf ball rising in my throat. It's uncomfortable and my eyes sting. "_Things will never be the way they were and it's my entire fault_." I wish I could tell Sasuke how sorry I am.

"_**You can show him. A picture's worth a thousand words."**_

My eyes snap open at the intruding voice. It sounded so much like mine.

"_**That's what a responsible and intelligent aniki would do."**_

My heart races in my chest and I dare myself to speak back to the voice. This isn't logical. I shouldn't be talking to someone who isn't even there. "Tell me more." Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say.

"_**Create a picture so your ototou will understand. Make him understand that you are sorry. Show him." **_

None of what the voice was saying is making any sense and I know that this is all probably an effect of my depressed state to make me do something reckless and out of character. Still, even knowing that, I don't have anything else I can do.

"You're not making any sense." I whisper back quietly and run my fingers through my long, black locks. The lump in my throat grows as I try to swallow and I can feel my cloudy eyes watering. This is ridiculous; getting so worked up over a past that can't be altered.

"_**Hurt yourself." **_The voice laughed.

"That's stupid and illogical."

"_**Choosing a village over family was stupid and illogical." **_

Raising my head off the door, I sit on my bed and drag my hand over my face.

"_**It will take more than an "I'm sorry Sasuke!" for that twerp to even think about forgiving you, so do it. It doesn't seem like he wants you around anyway."**_

I scrunch my shut at the loud voice. Maybe I'm right. After all, that is probably another side of me talking anyway. And I wouldn't lie to myself, would I?

Leaning over I reach under my pillow. I've made up my mind. As I stand up and open my bedroom door I hear Sasuke toss himself on our large couch and switch on the TV. Swiftly, I make my way into the shared bathroom right across from my room and lock the door. This is probably the best thing I have ever done.

**TBC**


	13. Trickle

**-Itachi's POV-

* * *

**

As the water is running, I'm examining myself in the long body mirror. I still look hazy. Do I still look the same as I did two years ago? Even, through the haziness I can make out the facial markings I inherited from my father. For some reason mine are more prominent than his were. Sighing to myself, I wipe of the steam from the mirror as the large bathroom becomes humid and sticky.

I try to activate my Sharingan but to no avail and I my breath begins to fog up the mirror. For a moment I forget that even though my eye sight has returned, I'll probably never get my kekki genki back again. The damage done to my eyes was probably far too extensive. I wouldn't be able to handle the amount of chakra it takes up anyway because of my illness. So much has happened. Everything has changed since then-since I was twelve- and none of the plans I had for Sasuke has been going the way it should because I'm still here like I shouldn't be and he's still living his life with animosity and hatred like he _shouldn't be. _He should have killed me like I told him to.

After a while I realize that the water is beginning to overflow. Adrenaline is beginning to push is way throughout my body. I only feel this way when I'm about to go into a big battle on an S-rank mission. I walk over to the tub and submerge myself in the water – clothes still on and clinging to my skin. The water is hot and my lungs feel like they're about to burst from holding my breath. It is stupid and childish but for some reason I feel like any small breath I take will alert Sasuke or the ANBU of my actions.

My head feels like it about to explode. I bite my lip and look down at my wrist when something warm runs across my hand and off my finger tips. For a moment I'm surprised and (I'll admit this one time) scared. I didn't realize I had done it already. My head is spinning. My vision is fading and I can't hold my breath anymore so I let my head fall to the side and watch as the water spills onto the floor around the toilet, trashcan and sink. In a moment Sasuke will notice and knock on the door. He doesn't know that I might not be able to answer by the time he comes. Hopefully, he'll see my apology like it's intended to be seen.

My eyes slip shut and I let out a small laugh at the irony. The great Uchiha Itachi; the level headed, strong, intelligent, perfect in every way Aniki is throwing his life away for the sake of his little brother.

**TBC**

**

* * *

::Author's Note::  
**

_I'm sorry you guys! I thought I had already posted this chapter up like … a million days ago lol so when I found out that I didn't, I uploaded it right away!_

_Itachi's POV is over. Next chapter will be Sasuke's._

_Oh oh and the chapter is ridiculously short. I know, so sue me.  
_

_And also, I have like 1293845636271848334 faves and alerts and views on this story (thanks so much) but alot of you aren't reviewing. It's not a big deal but I love them! Even if you don't have an account try to remember to review! They really help me! But thanks everyone for the attention this story is getting _

_The next chapter will hellishly long XD  
_


	14. There is Clemency

**Sasuke's POV **

* * *

I yawn lazily and toss the remote beside me. It had started raining about an hour ago so there wasn't shit to do except for maybe see if Naruto and Sakura were on their way back from their mission and maybe train.

I tried watching this movie I came across on one of the TV stations but I just couldn't pay attention. My mind was still reeling from the aggrivating argument I had with Itachi. It was probably stupid anyway. I was never into the 'romantic comedies' or anything dealing with any of the sort.

I get up and I'm about to head to my room when the sound of water stops me. Come to think of it - it had been running for a while now. I was too busy trying to absorb myself in the movie I hadn't been watching to pay any notice.

At first, I don't think anything of the situation as I make my way down the hall. Itachi could have just forgotten about his bath water and fell asleep in his room. Suddenly though, a thought crosses my mind that should have been obvious to me five minutes ago.

Itachi is never careless with anything and he never forgets about anything.

The next thing I know I'm busting through his room, not caring about things like privacy before scanning the tidy area. I try to ease myself by reasoning that maybe Itachi _did _really forget. My hand tightens its grip on the doorframe when I realize he's not in there at all.

I know he didn't leave or else I would have seen him; not to mention the water wouldn't be running so carelessly. _"I need to look in the bathroom." _I think to myself and run towards my destination only to feel cold water rise from the thick grey carpet and across my toes.

"What the hell …" I mumble and brace myself for whatever I could possibly encounter. Just as I am preparing to open the door, a truck load of thoughts begin to force its way through my head. I pale and wrench my eyes shut. What if Tsunade's medicines weren't strong enough to keep his sickness stabilized? What if his heart failed and _that's _why the water is overflowing? I know that I shouldn't be caring so much.

When I finally calm my nerves enough to crack the door, I feel like I'm six years old again about to walk into my house on that horrible night.

I suck in a deep breath and step in. My eyes automatically dart over to the water source. I see Itachi slouched inside the tub, arm dangling off the edge and blood falling to the floor only to blend in with the water. I can no longer move. It's like my knees are locked up; feet frozen in their tracks. I will myself to do something: move, talk, scream anything. My body is shaking. My heart is beating so loud and fast it sounds like drums banging in my ears. I'm starting to sweat and I can hear my mind hollering, _"Just make a sound! Say something; anything! Save him damnit! Why in the hell are you just standing around like an idiot?!" _

I open and close my mouth, trying to find words that make sense but nothing comes. My heart is beating faster as I realize that Itachi could very well be dead. _"Dead" _The word repeats itself over and over in my brain. I continue to stare at my aniki's unmoving figure; his lifeless, bleeding wrist and I know that he's killed himself.

My mind wanders back to a time when Itachi and I first moved into this apartment:

**flashback**

"_So, it's true then." Itachi forced himself to breathe evenly and sat on the floor legs tucked underneath him. "You already knew which means I must have forgotten." Using his pointer and thumb he pried an empty eye open and then proceeded to do the same with the other. _

_Sasuke kneeled down. Itachi's breathing was steady, long locks of black hair carelessly falling on his shoulders. "You're blind. After our battle, Zetsu ate your eyes out, remember? They're gone." "Tsunade-sama said she might be able to fix it." Sasuke finished up watching Itachi's hands fall limply in his lap._

_Itachi bowed his head, seeming to be trying to remember. Then, his mouth opened and closed. As if he was finding something to say. When Itachi nodded the younger male let out a sigh and plopped down next to him._

_He didn't know what deity possessed him to do this; but the next thing Sasuke knew he was pulling him into an all too awkward hug. It confirmed last night's thought that he didn't hate Itachi as much as he said. Maybe he just hated seeing Itachi look helpless and … lost. He didn't know the reason. It just seemed like the most effective thing to do at the moment. The sudden action must have been a surprise because Sasuke felt the raven stiffen. Shit, it surprised him too. He couldn't really blame him for it either because they stopped being close a long time ago. That is,__ Sasuke__ stopped being close a long time ago. Itachi never quit._

"_This would be a perfect time; my defenses are down." The older male spoke with a soft tone._

_Sasuke blinked. "A perfect time for what?" _

"_To kill me, to avenge the clan."_

"_I stopped listening to you a while ago." _

**/end flashback**

I gasp as the flashback ends and I feel something wet cling to my eye lashes, blurring my vision. I'm struggling with a decision. Should I save him? Should I avenge my clan? _"Baka!"_ My mind screams at me_. "Save him!" _I can't decide. _"Don't just stand around! Save your brother!" _I let out a choked sob as I try to tear my gaze away from Itachi. He's just laying there; dying. And it will be all my fault. For the first time in years I struggle to breathe as my indifferent disposition crumbles. Tears fall down my face for the third time in my life as I'm faced yet again with a difficult decision and overwhelmingly unrecognizable emotions. _"Itachi's dying …" _I want to save him so bad but it feels wrong. It feels like a terrible thing to do after what he's done.

Saving him will be like saying I never cared about the deaths of my parents.

It shouldn't be this hard.

My parents are already dead. My clan is already gone. But Itachi is still living, even if it's only by a string.

"_Let the dead take care of themselves, Sasuke." _I remember Kakashi saying that to me at one point and time. That saying used to piss me off. Maybe it's time to let go of my dead family. I try to reason with myself between sobs and I know time is not on my side. Maybe ... maybe it's time to let them go. Naruto, that dobe, would think it's the right thing to do too.

"_All you have to do is make a sound for starters. Call for help."_ Taking a deep ragged breath I fight the urge to back away from my decision. "Itachi!" I finally manage to say his name. When I do, I surprise myself with how hysterical I sound.

My legs begin to work again too. I race over and shut off the water. Then, with more effort than needed, I tug my brother out of the round tub and lay him on the flooded tiles, his hair splayed and sticking to his face. The water is ice cold. I'm soaked now; my khaki shorts and black Uchiha shirt drenched not that it mattered.

"Itachi!" I shout again as if that would magically wake him up. It didn't. My throat constricts even more. I jump up and hastily snatch the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet, knocking over his pills, floss, our tooth brushes and other condiments. I shouldn't be saving him. Dumping out the kit in the sink as to be sure none of the items get wet with water all over the floor, I grab the gauze, a needle and thread, and one roll of bandages.

Hopefully I'm not too late. The thought to check is pulse didn't even cross my mind until I kneeled on the floor again. I needed to get him out of these wet clothes too before he caught pneumonia but first; stop the bleeding. "Don't die you idiot … or I'll hate you forever." I whisper and wipe furiously at my eyes and gently take his wrist in my hand. I really shouldn't be saving him. I'm applying pressure with my other in an attempt to stop the bleeding. My knowledge in medical jutsu isn't enough to handle damage this extensive without the risk of causing more harm than good. When the bleeding continues and begins to form clots around the wound I squeeze some more and bite down on my tongue. I refuse to 'lose it' again. _"Get help you moron!" _I mentally chastise myself. I'm acting like an amateur.

"Sasuke!"

My head snaps up at hearing my name and for a moment the pressure I'm applying falters. I recognize that voice.

"Sasuke!" She shouts again and I can hear the feminine voice coming closer.

I want to say something back to her but I can't.

The konoichi appears in the bathroom and I can hear her loud gasp.

"Sakura" My voice is hoarse from yelling and crying.

"Move out the way!" She appears next to me in less than three seconds and I let her take over what little bit I managed to do. "Damn it … Sasuke, you … what the hell happened?! Why would he do this Sasuke? Why didn't you call for help from the ANBU instead of waiting for them to no longer detect his chakra? Were you trying to kill him?!" She fires off, immediately getting to work with reattaching the median nerve and then a few minutes later, the radial and ulnar arteries to the best of her abilities.

I examine her dirty face, dingy pink hair and battered body. I can tell she just got back from a tough mission. I sit back on the cold surface floor no longer caring about how much water got on me and watch Sakura work. I feel embarrassed.

"Do you hear me Sasuke?!"

"No, I just didn't think-" I begin pathetically only to have her cut me off.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things you don't **think** about." She's gritting her teeth at the excess chakra she's using and it doesn't take a genius to know she's pissed off. "You should have gotten help! We're lucky he isn't dead!" Wiping sweat off her brow, Sakura angrily takes the needle and thread.

I see her taking a couple deep breaths so I know she's trying to calm down enough to stitch him. A lot of people think medical jutsu fixes everything like magic but it doesn't. If the wound is deep and your chakra is depleted you still have to stitch or staple and bandage.

"Then you just left him on the floor. Between you and your brother … I can't figure out who's the bigger dumb ass."

I frown at her words and close my eyes. "Gomen" I don't know if she hears me or not because next thing I know Itachi is bandaged and an ANBU is standing at the door.

"Take Itachi, change his clothes and situate him in his bed please. He doesn't need to go to the hospital anymore." Sakura tells the lean ninja in her most professional voice.

He doesn't say much but responds with a, "Hai" and nods before pulling my brother up off the floor.

Soon it's only me and Sakura now. I can feel her emerald eyes boring holes through me. The atmosphere is tense. "Sasuke" She says softly and crawls up to me.

For a moment, I think she might punch me for being so stupid but instead of a fist, I feel a pair of slender arms take me in. I don't push her away like my mind is begging me to. Instead, I sit and let her. It's okay since no one's watching.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She isn't apologizing for what she said though. She's apologizing for what Itachi did.

I nod. Once again I can feel my throat thicken and tear stained eyes water again. I don't want to cry anymore. I'm tired of that.

"Um, Sakura-chan?"

"You can come in now." I hear Sakura say.

I lift my head up slightly then burry it in the crook of Sakura's neck when a heavy hand rests on my shoulder. Normally, I wouldn't let them get so close to me at times like these. But today I don't give a shit. They won't tell anyone.

"Naruto …" I start and I can hear my strong voice cracking. "Sakura …" I can't finish as my aching throat begins to burn. I can't hold it in anymore. Before long I'm coughing, shaking, crying, and speaking sentences that I know my friend's aren't able to understand. They don't say anything, just comfort me over things neither of them could even begin to identify with. I feel Naruto's hand on me tighten. He wants to cry too. They both do.

We sit like that in the large puddle of tub water for a while until my cries finally die down and my shaking subsides.

Naruto smiles empathetically which turns into a small grin. He knows I hate feeling pitied so he stands up and stretches out his arms; Sakura and I follow suit. "All out of water works, teme?"

I flush and glare. "Shut up, dobe." I look mad but secretly I'm glad for lighthearted joke.

Sakura just shakes her head and giggles at the two of us. She had caught on to Naruto's attempt at trying not to make me feel embarrassed the moment he stood up. "What a mess …" She says more to herself than us and shifts most of her weight to one leg, hand on her hip. "Hey Sasuke, why don't you change and take a nap? Naruto and I will clean this big mess up, ne Naruto?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grins and gives me a thumbs up. "We'll have this space completely clean by the time you get up, teme!"

I smile gratefully and head to my room.

**TBC**


	15. A Little Progress

**Author's Note: **Gomen! I didn't mean to take so long! Exams were a killer! I'm just glad they're over :p now I can focus on this story a lot more since I'm going to be out of college until Sept :)

* * *

**Sasuke's POV **

By the time I wake up from my nap I notice Naruto and Sakura had already left. I toss my blankets aside and get up, stretching every tight and knotted muscle I could find.

Tiredly, I head to the bathroom. Just like they said, the place was spotless. Everything was put away where it belonged; no blood or water. By looking at it, no one would have ever guessed that anything bad had happened not too long ago. But I was there and I remembered everything. No matter how spotless the place was, I could still see blood trickling down the tub and water stains on the floor. I close and reopen my eyes; trying to calm myself. But it doesn't work because I know that just a couple hours ago Itachi was almost dead in that very tub; seemingly lifeless and unmoving as I dragged him out onto the floor.

I turned off the bathroom light and walked out, shutting the door behind me with a _'click'._ "_I should see Itachi." _I think, and cross over to his room. His door is closed. I'm almost afraid to open it. Is he going to be pissed off that I saved him for a second time? Is he even going to have the energy to wake up and speak to me? My hand is shaking when I grab the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, I push it open. Every second I take opening his door feels like pure hell. I can feel myself growing more nervous as his ridiculously organized room comes into view. I look unfazed on the outside.

Looking to the right I see him; Itachi. He's just laying there, chest rising up and down ever so slowly. I step closer and stare at him as he sleeps, unsure of what to do next. I observe as his one uninjured arm subconsciously moves away from his side just to hang off the bed. His thick black hair is sprawled out in various places over the large pillow; lips parted slightly and I can tell that his left leg is about to repeat the same process his arm did. For a moment I almost laugh.

One could never tell by just looking at him and the way he acts but he was always somewhat of a wild sleeper. I remember, when we were younger, every night there would be this loud thump and low and behold, it was Itachi falling off his bed; again. Matter of fact, it happened so often that after a while our parents stopped waking up in the middle of the night and bolting to his room. I had always found that amusing. It's something that onlyMom, Dad, and I knew about Itachi. He was an asshole then too.

I step forward away from my current spot in the middle of the floor until my knees are almost touching the king size mattress. Gently, as not to disturb him, I ease myself onto the bed. I shouldn't just sit here. "Itachi …" My voice is so quiet I can barely understand myself. "Wake up, aniki." But amazingly, Itachi hears me and his eyes flutter open.

He looks dazed then confused. His eyes widen for a spit second. Just as quickly, he looks away. This time, I'm not sure how he feels.

The silence is so _thick_, so heavy and dense you could hear a pin drop. I can't come up with anything to say. What _is there_ to say anyway? He already knows I hate his guts. But then again, if I hate him so much then why did I try to save him? Why the hell did I humiliate myself by crying if I supposedly hate Itachi?

Luckily, Itachi is first to break the silence. "Do you understand it, Sasuke?" He says in a groggily voice.

"…What?" I ask. He still isn't looking at me. "Understand what?" I'm ready to leave but a part of me wants to sit and figure things out.

Instead of answering my question, he rolls over on his side and hazy eyes catch mine. I fight off the temptation to squirm under his stare. His eyes are critical. It's almost like he's searching for something. Then, as if defeated, he sighs and shows me his injured wrist.

I bow my head and study my knees, elbows resting on my thighs. I let my hands dangle loosely off my legs. I don't want to look at it. I don't know why. I just can't. I can hear him unwrap the blood stained bandages.

"An-" The word sticks to my mouth like taffy so I try again and press my fingers into my thighs until my knuckles are white. "Aniki … I'm …" With each syllable, speaking seems like more and more of a challenge. My dark eyes wrench shut."I'm sorry …" I repeat the sentence over again and my chest starts to heave. "I'm so sorry." I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for. Maybe I'm apologizing for everything; for all the events that took place up until now. I'm crying so loud that the noise is ringing in my ears. I don't recognize my voice ever being like this. But I can't seem stop and when Itachi sits up and pulls me to him I cry harder. Instead of feeling better, the gesture just worsens it.

"Sshh … I'm sorry for this ototou."

I'm leaning into his chest now. It's warm; just like when we were younger. I haven't felt like this in years. The comfort of family isn't something I'm used to anymore. My screams are still loud and ringing. This is probably what happens to people when they let emotions pile up for years and years, day after day. My eyes are blurry and wet but I can feel Itachi shift. There's so much stuff I want to say but I don't think I'd be able to make sense. When I try, it comes out muffled, broken and choked. I try to tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't save him myself and how I'm sorry for being stubborn and prideful but the sentences are too contorted. Thankfully, he hears me correctly.

"Sasuke" He begins and his voice is just as smooth as ever. "Stop it. This isn't like you."

I lift my head up and wipe my eyes with my sleeve, still coughing.

"Sasuke" My brother says once again and flicks my forehead. "Stop" Although he wishes I would quit bawling, he doesn't stop hugging me. Is this what a brother is supposed to do when the other is upset? I don't remember.

More than a couple minutes later, I calm down and I'm embarrassed and kind of angry. My eyes are red and puffy. How could he possibly know what's like me?

He must have been able to see the question and vindictiveness towards the statement because he glares. He's daring me to say something 'bullish' as he would put it. When nothing of the sort happened, he reached for the hair tie laying on his nightstand.

"Even though I was in Akatsuki for so many years, the fact still remains that I am your brother. I know you better than anyone else ever will. I am not used to seeing you like this so try to refrain from crying so hard to the point where you can barely breathe." He said softly, half distracted with pulling his long hair back.

His statement was clear and simple yet sort of confusing. Like always. I rub my eyes again and blink. I try to cover up my embarrassment with a dumb comeback. "I wasn't even crying that hard you jerk."

He smiles at me through his minor irritation with his hair, completely ignoring what I said. Instead, he picks up from where he left off. "Also … it's alright. You have no need to apologize for your feelings, as I have contributed highly to your attitude." After a moment's pause he tosses the tie beside him, obviously having given up with the struggle.

We both hear something patter the window and I nod in acknowledgement before turning my head towards the large glass. It's raining.

"Aniki was that your way of saying sorry?" I ask, still looking out the window. It hasn't rained in awhile.

For a minute, he's quiet. That's how I know he wasn't expecting the question from me until probably later.

"Yes"

I figured he would go for the simplest response possible. "It was stupid." Slowly I turn my head back around to face him. "I almost died with you."

I watched my brother make an expression I couldn't recognize. It was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Was it hurt, confusion, sadness, surprise? No it wasn't any of those. What was it then? I don't bother to ask about it.

"It's probably going to rain tomorrow too." Itachi says and his voice is a little stronger than it had been just a few moments ago. He must be feeling better after sleeping for hours. Itachi was always quick to heal. It begins to thunder softly and the rain drizzles down in larger numbers. My brother suddenly falls back down against the pillows of the bed and yawns. "I'm tired."

With a blank face, I get up, taking that as my cue to leave but he stops me. I raise an eyebrow at him and weakly slap his abused hand away.

"No 'good nights' or anything?" Itachi asks with a stoic face although his eyes reveal a small amount of emotion. Once again, I'm not sure what that his grayish eyes are trying to say.

"No" I bite back and this time, successfully walk to the exit. After hearing a sigh come from Itachi, I switch off the lights. When I hear snores only a few seconds later I'm surprised. I forgot how fast that idiot could fall asleep. "Night"

I feel content and …

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm actually um partially disappointed with chapter 15 because it has an overload of brotherly love so it seems sappy. But what can I say? I'm such a sucker when it comes to that stuff XD

Oh yeah, I'm just totally winging it with this story hehe. I have no idea what's going to happen next as usual. More drama. Yes. Action. Yes. Romance. I honestly have no clue ^_^"


	16. The Time Finally Arrives!

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you all for reading && reviewing my story. It's helped me a lot && makes me very happy to know so many are faving && adding Days Like These to their alerts!**

**&& bunch of thanks to choasdaydreamer for giving me tons of ideas for my future chapters!! :3 – hugs-**

**

* * *

**

"Happy!"

"Hn?" Sasuke lifted his gaze from the cold beverage in his hands long enough to see bright blue eyes staring at him across the table.

Ino pointed a slender finger "I said you actually seem happy … for once in your life!"

From beside her, Sakura smiled while Sasuke glared and stabbed at the well prepared meat with his chopsticks.

"I know, ne? Itachi and Sasuke have been getting along these past two months after _'The Aniki'_ incident!"

The raven growled and focused intently on his plate of food which suddenly seemed like the most delicious barbecued meal ever. "Shut-up"

The two girls stared at him for a moment and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Don't be such so touchy. We're just talking Sasuke-kun!"

Ino nodded her head in agreement and blushed while grabbing extra pieces of meat off the grill. "So um …" She began and poked the small strips of steak with her chopsticks. "Wasn't Itachi-kun supposed to have been here by now?" It had been revealed a couple months ago that Ino had a huge crush on Itachi.

"Yeah and quit blushing. It's not like you like him." The Uchiha managed to say between mouthfuls.

The blonde gasped and slapped her hands on the table. "Ah! Yes I do!!"

"You're only crushing on him because he looks like me."

"That's a lie! You're so mean Sasuke-kun!" She pouted and settled back down onto her knees. Soon, Ino and Sakura were back to talking their heads off again.

"Hn" Sasuke said quietly, more to himself than the ignorant blonde. Why did he even agree to go out to eat with these girls? Oh that's right, Naruto went training for the day with Jiraiya and he was starving for something other than homemade food. Itachi needed to show up so he wouldn't be alone in this torture.

"Hey, he's here!" The pink haired konoichi smiled and waved to the approaching figure.

Sasuke craned his neck and as if on cue, Itachi was standing beside the table wearing a weapons pouch, kunai holster, sword and headband.

Everyone went quiet as they took notice to the eldest Uchiha's wardrobe.

Sakura was the first to break the silence at the table. "Itachi wh-"

Itachi interrupted, "Gomen, I don't have time to talk Sakura. Let's go, ototou."

Sasuke looked from Ino to Sakura then back to Itachi. He didn't have a clue what was happening. For a second, he sat there staring at his brother hoping to get some kind of clue as to what the hell was going on that was so urgent it couldn't wait until later and why he was armed with weapons. Itachi never wore his headband either since neither of them had missions. His search was cut short when Itachi pulled him up by his forearm.

"Sasuke" Itachi repeated voice low and stern. "We. Have. To. Go."

And then, before Sasuke could even blink or retort they were in the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama" Itachi said.

"Tsunade-sama_" _Sasuke managed to slowly repeat after getting over his minor shock at being dragged from his meal._"He used a transportation jutsu." _The raven thought to himself and as he took in the spacious room around him. Both of them were in the Hokage's office which could only mean one of two things: they were in some sort of trouble or … they had a mission. Sasuke cast the slightly taller male a sideways glance and just barely shook his head. No, they couldn't be in trouble. Itachi was dressed in his ninja attire. Sasuke bit his lip to keep himself from telling Tsunade-sama to just spit it out already. He just wanted her to say they had a mission; a mission that would get him out of this village and away from ANBU for at least a week. The suspense was almost painful. It had been too long since he had left the Leaf Village and _way_too long since he last fought an enemy ninja. Could the two of them really be about to go on a mission? Maybe that is why Itachi was in such a rush. There was no doubt that the long haired raven felt the same way as Sasuke did.

Finally, seeming pleased with the tension she built up, the woman spoke. "Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade folded her arms over her large desk. "Itachi came to me a month ago with a request to spy on Akatsuki headquarters." She paused, face still as stern as before. "After much consideration and weeks of discussion, the elders and I have approved the mission."

The two brothers stood stone still, mouth straight, eyes only giving off the faintest hint of surprise, excitement and something else that no one, not even Tsunade, have seen before.

"Obviously though, the Akatsuki do not stay in one area as they are scattered all over the grid fulfilling missions of their own. To simply spy on them and gather information would be impossible unless one or both of you were to join."

Itachi's breath hitched and he pressed his lips together. She couldn't possibly expect him to do another mission like that again. Itachi quickly looked over to Sasuke who was clenching his teeth. He mentally pleaded the teenager not to say anything.

"But …" The blonde frowned, "I will not allow it. I have another way. Here." She finished and grabbed a fairly large scroll off her desk, while noticing Itachi and Sasuke release their breath. "This scroll contains instructions and further details of the mission. Make sure you memorize everything. Once it's read, it will completely dissolve. Even though this is an s-rank mission, I don't expect either of you to come back empty handed, understand?"

The two Uchiha members nodded.

"Prepare for the worst and stay on your guard." With that said, Tsunade stood up and walked over to Sasuke, handing him the scroll. "The jutsu I performed three days ago should have completely restored the chakra flow to your eyes by now."

She then stepped over to Itachi. "Your eyes should also be healed along with the kekki genki if everything went according to plan. You can see clearly but …" Tsunade trailed off and crossed her arms. "Itachi, Sasuke, activate your Sharingan!"

Seeing the satisfaction and hints of joy in Sasuke's eyes after he successfully activated the Sharingan, Itachi decided to go. He could feel the duo staring at him as he closed his eyes, trying to focus his chakra into making his Sharingan appear. Nothing; Itachi opened his eyes to immediately see onyx orbs now identical to his own.

"Try again." Sasuke half demanded and when nothing happened for the second time, he felt himself becoming annoyed. "Again" He once again half demanded, voice coming out harsher than he intended it to.

Itachi didn't try again.

"Uchiha, it isn't going to work. My medical and research team must have made a mistake." Tsunade said in a low voice, sitting back in her desk. She knew from the very beginning, that there was a zero to none chance of them actually being able to revive the kekki genki in Itachi's eyes.

Itachi absorbed a deep breath and exhaled slowly, to try and keep his disappointment from showing. It shouldn't be such a big deal, but it was. He was still an extraordinary ninja even without using the Sharingan.

"When do we leave?" It was back to business. Maybe if he acted like nothing wrong happened then the fact that his eyes failed to work would stop bothering him; just like he had the night ran and joined Akatsuki. Maybe if he just pretended long enough the feeling would ebb away. When it came down to it, he was a professional at faking it past his breaking point.

The blonde rubbed at her temples in frustration. Itachi was in no doubt troubled but what else could she do? It was disappointing. She had hoped that the procedure would work because after all that Itachi's been through with Konoha, reviving his eyes would be the least she and her team could do for him. "I'm so sorry Itachi." Tsunade stopped massaging her temples and moved on to study her perfectly manicured fingernails. This was the first time she had ever not been able to look at someone straight in the eyes.

"Isn't there something else you can do to-" Sasuke started but was reluctantly cut off by Itachi who held up in hand.

"You've done everything you can. Now, when do we leave Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade smiled weakly at Itachi's attempts to smooth over the failed operation and decided to not push the subject. "You and Sasuke are to leave in one hour so go home make sure you both have everything you may need including civilian attire. Report back within a month. Good luck, now go!"

Maybe his Sharingan will return in due time or maybe she could try again when they got back. But what would that do to his vision? Tsunade took a swig of sake sitting on her desk. Now would be the perfect time for Jiraiya to burst through her doors after parting ways with Naruto and ask her to join him for a couple of drinks. Speaking of Naruto, how would the hyperactive blonde react when she told him that Sasuke had gone on a month long mission with his brother? Would he be happy that Sasuke finally got a mission? After all, the Uchiha didn't have a reason anyone. They didn't have an excuse to leave anymore. It would make no sense for them to take this as an opportunity to go and abandon their home. Tsunade sighed in annoyance with herself, staring at the wooden door across from her that the Uchiha clan members had just recently exited through. Yeah, she would definitely have to take Jiraiya up for a drink once he got back.

**TBC**


	17. A Moment in Souhon Tomorrow’s Journey

**A/N: Wow 7,047 words. I believe that this is … for a fact … the longest chapter I have written! **

* * *

"_Sasuke, ready to leave?"_

"_Yeah" Sasuke replied shortly after hearing Itachi's voice in the doorway behind him. The Uchiha took one final look around his room and sheathed his sword. This was it. These wouldn't be any good homemade meals or a warm comfortable bed to sleep in for a while. Still, it was worth trading it all for this mission. _

_From the doorway, Itachi tied the black forehead protector –that had been sitting on his shoulder - around his head. "Gonna miss the comforts of home?" He questioned lightly. Itachi brushed a thick bang from his face and waited for a response. He knew it was unlikely though. Sasuke just isn't the type to take part in small talk … or any kind of talk for that matter that didn't hold some kind of value. He used to be though. _

"_No" Sasuke's studying gaze lifted from his sword to his older brother. For a minute, he was just about to leave his answer at that but being with Itachi, for reason, made him feel propelled to tell him more than he would usually tell anyone. Sasuke cocked his head to the side and examined the deep facial markings on Itachi's face. It was always hard. After all this time, he still couldn't figure out exactly what his brother was thinking unless he asked him. Even looking into his eyes, he still couldn't tell. When he noticed that Itachi wasn't pushing, he made the decision to say more. "I think I've been away from home for so long, I couldn't miss it if I tried but … you're not like that." _

"_No, I'm not."_

* * *

Itachi blinked and once more focused on the seemingly never ending rows of huge trees as they continued their pace. It had been more than a mere few hours since they left the village but the talk he had with Sasuke still ran about in his mind for some reason. Maybe the reason was because it had been the last thing they said to each other before walking out the door. Itachi unintentionally licked sweat from his top lip in concentration, face glistening. He could hear the quiet but tired sounds of Sasuke's breathing not too far behind him as Itachi picked up the pace. His own calves had begun to burn long ago from the previous speed they acquired almost ten hours ago. Itachi's heart worked overtime, feverishly trying to pump enough blood and oxygen to keep up with the demanding pace. It had been a long time since either of them had to run so fast for such an extended period of time but hey didn't have a choice if they wanted to make it close to the next town before nightfall.

For a while, neither of them said anything. Itachi had thought about striking up a conversation on several occasions during the seventy-two hours they had been nonstop walking and running but each time he would think of something interesting to say, the words seemed to get stuck in his mouth.

Itachi looked over his shoulder for a split second when he heard a group of leaves rustling in a higher tree and turned his attention back ahead. It didn't take long for him to realize it was a bird; a rather big one at that.

Behind him, Sasuke jumped beside the long haired raven and deactivated his Sharingan. He too had realized it wasn't an enemy. "Itachi" Sasuke breathed out, wiping sweat off his forehead. "There should be a village coming up here in a few minutes if I remember correctly."

Itachi looked at the teen as they continued through the trees. "You've been this way before?" In all honesty Itachi had never traveled this exact way. It surprised him really because one would think that an ANBU and Akatsuki member would have been to every village and town imaginable but obviously that wasn't always the case.

Sasuke blinked. "Yeah, haven't you?" When Itachi turned his attention back towards their destination again, Sasuke smirked. Itachi hated not knowing everything. "_Every_ ninja has stopped this way at least once."

Itachi rolled his eyes at the teasing. "The only reason I haven't been to this place is because smaller villages or towns are rarely able to afford the services of ANBU or Jounin."

"Then you should have seen it when you were a genin like I did, right?" Sasuke questioned. He didn't know why he was wasting his breath conversing about something as irrelevant as this but it was better than staring at blurring trees, forest animals, and rocks. It took the anxiety away too.

"I was a Jounin heading towards ANBU at that age."

Sasuke looked at Itachi's now relaxed face. He wasn't glaring anymore. Maybe he was the type that liked talking about random topics. The younger Uchiha was about to respond to the answer but stopped when they finally reached the village. It was only when they jumped down and landed, finally stopping, did Sasuke feel like shouting for joy and lying on the ground. Stopping was, surprisingly, always the worst part of long distance running. His legs ached, burned, and felt like _jell-o_. He was so tired in fact that the idea of lying on the ground and shouting for joy didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. Sasuke was just about to do that too (minus the shouting of course) until Itachi began walking through the gates after catching a well deserved breath.

"Come on. Let's get a hotel."

Itachi threw off his bag and let himself fall into a soft pillow and warm sheets; his body immediately appreciating the contact. With a sigh, he rolled over on his back and frowned when he lifted a lock of raven hair to his nose. His hair smelled sour from the hours of sweat and dirt they traveled through. "I'm going to take a shower." Itachi told Sasuke as he rummaged through his black bag; grabbing a towel, toothbrush, shower gel, and other necessities. Normally, he would have never found the need to pack so much but seeing as they were going to be away for a while, it made sense to bring extra products.

"Whatever just hurry up. I want to get in there too." Sasuke mumbled as the shower door closed and turned on his side to face the window next to his bed. Slowly, he sat up and pushed open the window. The air felt like heaven against his flushed skin as he leaned out to examine the people. As expected, the villagers were bustling about, left and right trying to finish any last minute errands that were still left unattended to before it got too dark. Below him, a group of young girls were playing hop scotch. Sasuke let an amused smirk form on his lips as he witnessed two equally young boys jump out from around a corner and throw a small bucket filled with caterpillars at the group. They had to be around eight years old Sasuke mentally concluded as the small pack of girls stopped in the middle of their game to scream, cry and bat wildly at their clothes and hair.

"Takumi! Heero! We're gonna TELL on you guys!" One of the short girls with long red pigtails cried out.

Sasuke blinked and turned his attention to the two offending boys. They looked like they had been playing outside for days on end with their dirty faces, scraped knees and big childish grins. Maybe they were orphans.

The slightly taller kid stuck his tongue out. "Hah, like we care! We're always getting ratted out! You always run home and say, 'Mommy! Takumi threw bugs at us ugly crybabies!'"

"So go be a tattletale …" Grumbled the other boy, who Sasuke deduced was Heero, dressed in a black tee and purple shorts aggressively kicking up the gravel with his feet.

Sasuke, becoming bored with the situation, withdrew himself from the window and began unpacking his bag. It was quiet, save for the sounds of Itachi brushing his teeth and the children arguing outside. He didn't mind though. Semi silence always comes well appreciated when you're tired. He stopped in the midst of his actions when a knock came to the door. Wondering who it could be, the spiky haired raven got up. "I'm coming." Sasuke said evenly yet irritably when the harsh knocking resumed. People don't know how to fucking wait anymore. Hopefully it was room service bringing up free dinner. He was a little disappointed yet surprised, upon opening the oak wood door, to instead see a tanned, thick framed and muscular man taking up a good portion of the doorway wearing the required Hotel uniform _but _without any tray of food. "What is it?" Sasuke immediately fired off not wasting any time in getting straight to the point. He was tired, dirty, hungry, and achy and didn't feel like being polite.

The muscled man growled. He wisely decided not to comment on the filthy state of the ill mannered teen after being witness to an icy glare. "The manager of The Nagasaki Inn, as a tradition for every customer, would like to thank you and your … partner for choosing our hotel as you enjoy your stay. Your dinner will also be arriving in an hour so please be patient."

"He's my brother!" Sasuke seethed at the thought of him appearing gay and was about to slam the door until the subject of food was brought up. "Thanks bring dango too." The mere mentioning of the word made his stomach feel like it was about to eat itself out of hunger.

"You're … welcome." The employee forced out through clenched teeth as the door was slammed in his face before taking his leave.

Sasuke shut the door without waiting for so much as a 'you're welcome' and walked back to his bed. He looked as Itachi stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in civilian attire, towel draped loosely around his hair. "Took you long enough, what were you doing? Making a new tub?"

Itachi stared blankly at his brother. Having been become used to his moments of agitation he knew the only way to get Sasuke to stop being an asshole was to either ignore him or embarrass him. He chose the first option. Itachi grabbed his brush and began the task of combing through his hair. It seemed to work quite affectively too as Sasuke brushed passed, items in hand and slammed the door _yet again_with more force than necessary. The raven just rolled his eyes and pulled his hair back. Sasuke would go on a rampage if Itachi ever openly told him about his thoughts of Sasuke being Drama ... King when hunger struck. The employee that he heard Sasuke talking to while he was in the shower must have gotten on his nerves in some way or another. Not that he could really blame him though. The travel to this village had been, while not very long, aggrivating, to say the least. Especially having ran into rogue ninja and minor difficulties along the way. Itachi dug in his bag again for a roll of athletic tape, tearing a long strip off with his teeth. The tape was to wrap around the old wound he gave to himself. _That_incident was something he'd rather not remember. Originally, he had not even bothered covering it up with anything but after some weeks of Sasuke and his friends casting quick glances at the large scar from time to time he came to the decision that wrapping his wrist up with something commonly used like athletic tape for instance would keep the attention away. Itachi secured the bandaging with a pull before tossing the roll back into his bag. To get his mind off his stomach Itachi busied himself with trying to activate the Sharingan as he sat crossed legged on the newly prepared bed. His eyes began to throb. He could actually feel the chakra trying to work its way through unlike last time when he and Sasuke were in Tsunade-sama's office. Soon, the throbbing developed into a burning sensation and Itachi suddenly found it hard to stay focused. The burning didn't subside even after he gave up. He rubbed at his eyes and groaned as his head had also come to bother him. Tsunade-sama had told him before they left that it would be wise to hold off trying to use his Sharingan in case something like this were to happen and he not have the proper medications. Itachi chastised himself for his rare display of stubbornness and laid down on top of the covers as a wave of nausea hit. If he was able to use his Sharingan for only a minute he would be happy. It would be better than nothing. He hated that he was complaining about something like this but he couldn't help but to feel the slightest bit let down. Itachi had his Sharingan almost his entire life; perfecting it with every opportunity he had only to have it taken away so suddenly. Of course Itachi wasn't going to get back the Mangekyou. He wasn't expecting that at all because he gave over half of his abilities to Sasuke. Sadly enough, he couldn't even enjoy watching Sasuke use them. The reason being that even though Tsunade gave back Sasuke's kekki genki after so long, she didn't however; grant him the pleasure of the Mangekyou or anything else. It was probably to spare Sasuke the risk of going blind. Itachi opened his eyes as the burning slowly subsided. Maybe Sasuke not being able to use the Mangekyou was a good thing after all.

A few minutes later, Sasuke appeared drying his hair; looking clean and much more content than when he walked in.

Itachi eyed the freshly showered male and sat up. "You're personality is back out of the gutter. It's surprising what something as simple as a shower can do but anyways …" Itachi continued before Sasuke could flare up at the comment. "I bought you some things from back in our village. It should help with our mission."

Sasuke felt his anger dissipate. Instead he settled for throwing his towel at the older man's head. "You … bought me something from a store?" It had been awhile since he received anything from the older brother or anyone else for that matter with the obvious exclusion of Orochimaru. Knowing that Itachi got him a gift or 'some things' as said Uchiha put it made him oddly happy even if it was only for the mission which brought him to ask, "What is it?"

Itachi back stared at him in the same blank manner he usually does before saying, "Clothes"

"Clothes? I don't need any clothes." Sasuke dead panned the anticipation now gone knowing he wasn't receiving anything useful like weapons or scrolls. "Don't treat me like some kid."

"I believe you do. I know you only brought with you one spare outfit which is why you're backpack is not full." Itachi resisted the urge to sigh as Sasuke walked back over to his bed, jaw tight. "I take it that means I'm correct." The slightly taller raven lifted the items out of his pack along with a pair of black sneakers fit for running and walked across the room to the younger male. He sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed and put the clothes down between them. He should have guessed that getting his little brother to receive something ordinary would be nothing short of a difficult task. "Just take them." Itachi half demanded and stared back into angry onyx eyes. "I not mad or anything of the sort …" He began and Sasuke pressed his lips together even tighter into a small frown. "… and I won't pretend to be. I know you're just trying to make me angry with you. Besides, we're under cover ototou. That means you can't wear those ninja sandals. You have to dress the way everyone else dresses in this village." Itachi made a gesture to Sasuke's black sandals. "People will be bound to notice that we are not from around here. Normally, that would not be a problem. But we aren't under any normal circumstances seeing that we're supposed to be taking roles as ordinary civilians of this village." Honestly, Itachi hated the fact that he had to talk and explain so much just to better his chances at getting Sasuke to accept the outfits. It still wasn't something he was used to.

Sasuke struggled for a minute deciding whether to take his new belongings or not. Letting out a noisy exhale, Sasuke snatched up the shoes and put on a pair of ankle socks Itachi left and slipped the sneakers on his feet. The guy _did _have a point after all as much as he found himself not wanting to say it. He was really surprised when they fitted perfectly. He never thought that Itachi knew his shoes size anyway. Sasuke examined the new black sneakers on his feet. Sasuke had to admit, only to himself of course, that the shoes were nice with a single Velcro strap so he wouldn't have to worry about untied laces. Unlike he had expected, the sneakers didn't weigh down on his feet and best of all, they had a slender fit so they felt secure. They were basic but nice and could most likely get the job done. They were just the way he liked all of his items to be.

"What do you think?"

Sasuke peeled his eyes away from the sneakers only to advert them to a corner in the wall. Sasuke felt Itachi's 'I-knew-it' gaze and tried to keep himself from glaring. Not only was he embarrassed for complaining and acting like the kid he so angrily told Itachi he wasn't but he also was beginning to feel … guilty for rejecting the items in the first place. In his mind, he had already decided that he hated whatever articles of clothing Itachi could possibly give to him before even taking a look … and there he was, liking them; irony. "They're alright." Sasuke managed through clenched teeth and gave a short glance to the ex-Akatsuki member.

"That's good then." Itachi said and walked back over to his own bed. Sasuke would stop being 'embarrassed' or whatever it was eventually if neither of them talked about it.

"I can understand the shoes but why the clothes?"

Itachi heard the slender framed male mumble and replied, "No reason in particular. While I was out preparing for myself with items for this mission I thought that maybe you would like something too."

That was certainly Itachi all right. Sasuke thought to himself and finally turned around to face the other. Itachi was never the type to think about himself while not taking someone else into consideration.

"I won't to wear anything flashy." Sasuke said, watching with interest as Itachi pulled the scroll Tsunade-sama issued to them out from his pack.

Itachi responded in a distracted tone as he examined the item. "I already figured that out."

Again, Sasuke was surprised with the amount of thought that Itachi had a habit of putting into everything and was about to comment on it when he heard said ninja's voice.

"We have to get down to business because we'll be leaving in eight hours." He motioned for Sasuke to come over and then continued; seeing as the other was focused and ready to listen.

The eldest jumped up, put a seal on the door and resumed his spot. They couldn't have any distractions.

Sasuke performed the required hand symbols and they both looked as the seal for the scroll deactivated.

Itachi peeled it off and unrolled the thick scroll out inbetween them. "Pay attention and try to memorize as much as you can. I will not be able to repeat myself until I'm finished because we are now on a clock. You have no choice but to be ready." Itachi took a breath and began reading:

"_At four' o clock a.m. leave Souhon and head east through the Land of Waterfalls to Takumi no Sato. Be there exactly eleven hours from four a.m. At three a.m. make your way to Takumi Village in the Land of Lightening. Cut straight through until reaching the river bordering Kumogakure. On the east of this river, one hundred miles north east there will be a town. This town is quite large, and with others, has been presumed to be working alongside the Akatsuki. Find the main point of business and investigate that area. Get all the information you can without endangering the mission. Do whatever is necessary. Keep an eye open for members of the Akatsuki. Your faces are well known across the nations which would make staying under the radar difficult. To solve this dilemma I have a jutsu written at the end of this scroll. Learn and memorize it quickly. If either of you fail in making it back to the village at the end of the deadline I will have no choice but to send three man cells for back up."_

The scroll was starting to dissolve. Itachi reeled in as much of the new information as he could and quickly yet efficiently skimmed over the jutsu. He hadn't expected it to be so much at once. "Sasuke" Itachi said, once certain he had the jutsu down. The scroll had completely dissipated as instructed no more than a few seconds later.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan watching closely as Itachi performed the hand seals with ease. "I got it."

Itachi nodded in satisfaction and headed to the door. "We might as well go grab a bite to eat before all the restaurants close."

Sasuke growled irritably in realizing that room service was, indeed, very late. "Those idiots were supposed to bring food up here two hours ago." This is why he hated hotels, motels, inns and whatever else.

Itachi smirked and opened the door. "You probably scared everyone off with that bullish attitude and mean look of yours."

From beside him, Sasuke glowered and nudged his source of irritation out the door so he could reseal it. "You're lucky. I would've killed you a long time ago."

Itachi walked ahead, through the long stretch of hallway, and down the steps. "Have any place in mind?" He questioned, quickly changing the subject as his stomach grumbled for the third time that day.

"I don't care."

They exited the double doors of the Inn only to be immediately entangled with the hustle and bustle of the crowd. This was the type of village that ran off street lights, the spiky haired raven observed and slipped his way through the crowd all the while being bumped and 'accidentally' pushed through everyone's yelling and shouting of 'hellos', 'byes' and laughter. Needless to say, it was more than a little irritating. This probably had been the same exact reason why Kakashi-sensei had been so quick to leave Souhon before when Sasuke was a Genin with Team Seven.

"Let's go there."

Sasuke looked to the small building coming straight ahead that Itachi was pointing to.

It didn't take too long, maybe only ten minutes to reach their destination and grab a table after managing their way through the dense crowd of literally all kinds of people.

From inside the dimly lit building, the smell of barbecue and dessert filled their nostrils as they each ordered their meals. When the waitress with white braces, named Mariko, collected their menus and left, the two Uchihas sat back. It would be a while before they got their food considering how packed it was.

Sasuke took a sip of his orange juice and rested the glass back down on the table. He looked at Itachi's bright face under the soft bulbs of the ceiling lights and once again noticed the ever subtly changing expressions as the older brother just barely pursed his lips. Sasuke knew that expression. It meant that Itachi had something on his mind. Truth be told, he had a lot on his own mind too. When they first fought on that fateful day after two and a half years, Sasuke had been so positive that he would avenge his clan and while he had no intentions of going back to Konoha he would finally be able to rest easy and probably move into a small village or town and take up a job doing missions. As 'luck' would have it though, he ended up going back to Konoha, creating bonds with the people he tried so hard to get away from and most unplanned of all, he was living in a three bedroom apartment with the very same man he said he would kill; Itachi. When all of this first began to happen, he thought that it was possibly the worst turn of events since encountering Orochimaru's twisted face at the Forest of Death but after awhile he slowly came around to the idea of things not going the way he had planned them. He even began to think that maybe if things had gone according to plan that he wouldn't be even as remotely happy as he is now. As the raven looked at Itachi taking a drink of his sweet tea he started to wonder how Itachi possibly felt about his own plans falling apart too. Itachi never mentioned it. He wanted to ask for change. Once the mission actually starts he might not ever have the chance. The were dealing with Madara who was just as skilled in genjutsu and the kekki genki as they were.

"Do you have something you need to say?" Itachi suddenly asked as if he only now had noticed the Uchiha's stare. He was never the type to like being stared at for lengthy periods of time.

"Here's your order!" Said the waitress in her cheery voice. The two young men watched Mariko lean over and set the plates down off a large, black tray and onto the table; softly curled, cherry red, locks bouncing off her thin shoulders.

And just like that, it was over. Sasuke traced the rim of his glass. "No" The smell of the delicious food filling his nostrils and started to dig in.

Itachi eyed him as he said this and drew his attention to the young woman. "Thank you." He had to admit, she was very pretty even with her braces. Not that he would ever voice this though. Mostly everyone, except for Sasuke, thought he was asexual because he didn't try to score dates left and right. He could see why though considering the fact that he had only been in a relationship with one girl in his life and that was before the incident with the Uchiha clan took place.

"No problem. Is there anything else? A refill on your guy's drinks maybe?" She fired off with ease fluently and cheerily as if she'd been saying this exact phrase almost all her life. She probably had. Apparently, the villagers here had to work full time jobs as early as ten years old to help around the house.

Itachi nodded and Sasuke rose up his glass.

The small framed waitress walked to the back of the restaurant and when she came back, a pitcher in each hand, she pour their drinks and smiled, gesturing her head enthusiastically, striking blue eyes reflecting just as much happiness as her small smile displayed. "I'll come back soon to make sure the two of you are doing okay!" It was weird how someone could be so polite and happy towards complete strangers. Like seeing all the people eating and laughing as they traveled in and out the cozy yet large restaurant somehow made her night that much more perfect. "Have a great meal, okay?" She added and slightly bowed causing the light from the lamp to bounce off the butterfly hair-clip she wore.

For the most part, the two ate in complete silence. Every now and then they would say something to each other and share a barely audible laugh or a nod of agreement while the waitress they began to address as 'Mariko' came by every couple minutes to ask how they were doing and if they needed anything else.

"Are you ready to go, Sasuke?" Itachi said as he swallowed a mouthful of food and wiped his lips with a napkin setting it down gently on the emptied plate.

Sasuke nodded, taking one last taste of his orange juice. "I'll pay and leave a tip." It was the least he could do since there wasn't a doubt that Itachi spent money on the clothes and pair of sneakers he bought for him.

Itachi didn't say anything but you could see he appreciated it from the faintest look in his eyes. Itachi stood up from his knees and slipped on his sneakers while dusting off his black shorts.

"When we get to the Inn Itachi, tell me more about Madara. No riddles, complex explanations or hidden clues this time." Sasuke demanded out of nowhere.

Itachi watched Sasuke fish out a couple bills from his front pocket. "I'll think about it." He said in a soft tone, looking down at the navy blue shirt he currently wore. He hated that man Madara more than any other human being he had encountered during his twelve going on thirteen years of being a ninja. Not long after Sasuke set the bills on the counter were they walking out of the crowded eatery; both inwardly happy to get away from the noise. It had started to sprinkle. Itachi had noticed this when he looked up at the dark clouds and a droplet of rain fell on his forehead. Not that he minded. The rain had always been a source of comfort when all he had was himself. Itachi fixed his eyes down the road, ignoring the brilliant colors of the many paper lanterns hanging against the various store shop windows and streetlights that lined the road. The area was exceedingly less crowded than it had been before as mostly everyone had retreated to find shelter before a thunder storm hit. Itachi saw Sasuke smirk and kick a stray playground ball into an alley, small puddles rising up to follow his foot and for a minute he looked like a regular teen walking home in the rain alongside his big brother. Then, as if it never happened, his smirk fell and his face set back to the way it had been; cold and serious as they came closer to the Inn. It was only for a moment because just like that, it was gone.

This made Itachi think back to his days in Akatsuki. On the days that he and the nineteen year old ex-Iwa ninja actually got along … or got along as well as two criminals forced to be part of an organization could. Deidara used to always say that, "Happiness is like true art because it's always fleeting, un. Here one minute and gone the next but I wouldn't expect someone like **you **to understand this, un." These rare moments of interaction usually took place while they were just passing the each other by. It was a funny thing really to think about how much easier it is to be sad than happy.

All these thoughts were racing through the lengthy haired Uchiha's mind as the two brothers pushed open the double doors to the Nagasaki Inn giving small nods of acknowledgement to the receptionist as they strolled past, now damp with rain.

Sasuke released the seal to their room and stepped inside, Itachi following none too closely behind. The younger male kicked off his shoes and wasted no time in digging up a grey night shirt from the bottom of his bag as he walked over to his side of the small bedroom. Sasuke peeled off the rain soaked shirt. Drying himself off with a towel, he turned to his brother who was pulling on plain baggy pajama pants. "So talk." The raven demanded evenly.

Itachi glared, "Cut out that bossy voice and maybe I'll think about it."

Sasuke tossed his towel to the side. "Don't tell me how to speak."

"Have it your way …" The prodigy sighed and got under the covers, leaving the other raven seething. "I'm turning off the light. Good night." Mumbled Itachi and flipped the light switch beside his bed.

Sasuke laid quietly in the dark, watching rain pelt against the window accompanied every now and again by soft rolls of thunder. What felt like hours, had actually only been a few minutes since Itachi had officially dissed him and left him awake in the dark. Sasuke traced water trails left by heavy rain with pale fingers and lightly tapped on the glass, trying to fight off sleep. When he was five years old he remembered asking his mother why it rained. His mother used to just smile ... the same way Itachi had a habit of doing. Every time he would ask she would always say, "When our loved ones pass away, they cry for us when we're sad. That's why it rains. So try not to be sad Sasuke." It was always the same answer. Itachi would say the same thing too. Sasuke doubted Itachi actually believed it though. His father would just continue reading the morning paper and tell him to not worry about such things. _His mother. _It was no secret that Itachi got his unwavering loyalty and kindness from her. He himself, didn't know who he most likely took after in terms of personality. Their father wasn't necessarily a cruel man by any means. On the contrary, he was actually work obsessed, diligent, strict, kind and wasn't afraid to smile when proud. Whenever Sasuke wasn't around, his father would always talk about how proud he was of Sasuke's achievements. At least, that's what his mother faltered in his perfect tracing on the window. He had to stop thinking about them; his parents.

The storm was making him tired but he couldn't sleep without knowing about Madara first. He had a question which definitely would have gotten answered if it wasn't for him being stubborn. The raven withdrew his hand and rolled over so he was facing the genjutsu user across from him; barely audible snores reaching his ears. Itachi had once again fallen asleep as fast as lightening. "Hey Itachi …" He whispered, not really wanting to wake the Uchiha up but knowing he had to, he spoke up again, this time almost a little louder than before. "Aniki" When the figure shifted, Sasuke knew Itachi was awake. "I want to know more about Madara." Unlike last time his voice was clean of any bossiness that had obviously been there not too long ago. When silence remained he began to feel foolish for disturbing the other's sleep for something as simple as a question when they had to wake up in five hours. "I have a question that needs to be answered." More silence. "Itachi, wake up."

"What?" He asked, trying not to let his irritation show through his voice. Itachi turned to face the other and buried himself deeper into the covers, long strands of hair slipping off his pillow.

"I know you don't remember much from Akatsuki concerning what their goals and secrets are but I do know you must have gotten a hold of all that information at some point and time considering you were in there for so many years." When nothing was said from the ex-Akatsuki member, Sasuke continued and sat up on his elbows. "Your mission was to act as a double spy and gather information then report to the Hokage about it. After that was done, why didn't you escape? Why didn't you kill Madara?"

Itachi seemed to ponder over this and rubbed his tired eyes. "Escape … to where?" After getting no answer, he opened an eye to see Sasuke staring expectantly at him. "It was basically a suicide mission if you think about it. I became a criminal. I couldn't return because I was a criminal … even in the Hokage's eyes. I was nothing but a ruthless murderer, an S-rank criminal. I despise Madara."

Sasuke heard a mummer come from the Uchiha "What?" He asked and Itachi spoke again, voice softer than before. He was probably falling asleep again, Sasuke thought to himself. "You're talking too soft." The raven pushed away his covers and walked over to the half asleep form, crouching down so he was face to face with the man he tried to kill. He couldn't go to bed until his question was fully answered.

"Nothing" Itachi cut himself short, deciding not to finish that sentence to save himself the embarrassment of having such weak thoughts revealed to his younger brother. He held his breath and released it slowly, suddenly glad that the room was dark for the most part save for the streetlights that filtered in.

Unfazed, the raven pressed on. "You didn't answer my last question. Why didn't you kill Madara?" He was determined and Itachi wasn't going to ignore him. Even if they only got two or three hours of sleep from all this, he was going to get his answers in full. That he was damned sure of.

Sasuke could be so persistent at the most inopportune times. He knew by the sound of his brother's voice that the only way he was going to get rid of Sasuke was by answering the question he tried to evade. "Naruto …"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of the blonde's name. What could Naruto have to do with anything?

"Naruto …" Itachi reluctantly continued as he tried to shake off sleepiness. "One day … I asked Naruto what home was to him. He told me that home is where someone thinks of you … where someone thinks good thoughts of you." Itachi sighed. "Madara was the only one who truly knew of my situation who … thought highly of me for my capabilities and loyalty. He was the only home I could return to … even if I hated him."

It took a minute for Sasuke to absorb all that Itachi had said but when he did, he was torn between empathy and apathy.

Itachi laid in total stillness. "Go to sleep ototo."

The Uchiha bit the inside of his cheek and walked back over to his bed, sliding under the covers. "You always do things without thinking about yourself. It's just one of the many pointless things you do."

Itachi made the decision not to say anything and yawned as he felt his mind drift, eyes heavy with well deserved sleep. Sasuke wasn't nearly as horrendously complicated as everyone seemed to think. In actuality he was more like a half opened book than anything else. The heavy rain echoed through the room and again he found himself being taken over by fatigue as he rolled over and pulled the covers closer. There was no doubt in Itachi's mind that tomorrow would be a long day.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Chapter 18 - Itachi and Sasuke will officially begin their mission._

_I can't wait to begin with the next chapter. Chapter 17 was really fun to come up with :3 I'm glad I made it so long. Instead of jumping right into the action I wanted to have this chapter be only about the day spent in Souhon since their mission doesn't officially start until that day after. That's when the action will begin I promise. It will probably be another long chappie. _

_Thanks everyone for sticking with this story and giving me reviews. I haven't received any criticism so I must be doing a fairly good job :3 I was surprised actually to see how many alerts and favs this story has gotten which I'm totally geeked over. Anyhell, chapter 18 is going to be very suprising so keep reading XD_


	18. You Still Don’t Have the Right

Itachi unsurprisingly, was the first to wake that morning. Even after so many years of getting up at three a.m. he still couldn't get used to it. Itachi looked over and turned on the lamp; squinting at the sudden brightness of the room. Sasuke began to stir on the other bed across from him and Itachi walked to the bathroom, items in hand.

He had just gotten out the shower and had begun the task of brushing his teeth when Sasuke knocked on the door. "Come in." Itachi said through the toothpaste in his mouth. "If you need to get freshened up, come on because we have to get going in thirty minutes." He mumbled and went back to brushing his teeth.

Stepping in, Sasuke arched a brow and closed the door. "I took a shower late last night." He spoke quietly while leaning over the sink next to Itachi. "Itachi" He began and waited for some kind of reaction from his brother who was rinsing the toothpaste out of his mouth. Sasuke kept quiet when he noticed the older male sit up from his position over the sink and give him an unreadable look.

"I know. Madara's intelligence and power is above ours and he probably already knows what we're doing but … we **won't** fail this mission." Itachi stated in that business-like tone he had a habit of using in certain situations.

Itachi remained passive as he dressed and slipped on his sneakers, making sure to remove all traces of his stay in Souhon along the way. When Sasuke appeared fully dressed in civilian attire, bag already packed and ready to go, Itachi gave a curt nod. "You aren't still nervous are you?"

Sasuke frowned and placed a hand on his blade, "No, I was never nervous!"

"I thought not." Itachi replied as they left their room, locking the door behind them. Upon reaching the receptionist desk, Itachi signed them both out using their aliases although it was most likely useless now and whispered a quick thank you to the man who, in return, smiled and waved.

The stars were still present as they plodded down the dusty road towards the exit. Once again, the people of the town were bustling about being just as busy as they had been some hours ago. It seemed like this was the only place that never got tired; never slept and for a moment, neither one of the prodigies wanted to leave so soon but as ninja they had a task that needed completion. There was no longer anytime for leisure. Souhon was nothing more but a rest stop for them and nothing less. Itachi stopped in his tracks when they came within a couple feet of the weakly built but tall gate and tilted his head to face the stars. It was a small habit of his out of the many; stopping to look at things when there was something on his mind. Whenever it happened, Kisame always thought something was wrong. It got on his partner's nerves at first but later he grew used to Itachi's distracting habit. The raven breathed in, letting the crisp air fill his lungs.

"Itachi" Sasuke turned around and frowned once again when he didn't get a response. What was he doing just standing in the middle of the road? "Itachi" He said somewhat louder, frown still in place. This wasn't a time to be sightseeing. "Come on."

Itachi blinked and began walking out the gate as if he had never stopped. Sasuke was right. This wasn't the time.

An hour had gone by before Sasuke decided it was okay to speak about Souhon. He didn't detect any chakra signatures back in the village but still. "Do you think Madara has really found out?" The younger of the two asked and shifted the straps of his bag back in place over his shoulders.

Itachi didn't need to ask, he already knew what the other was referring too. "Yes, he could very well have." He answered then paused before speaking again. "It would be unusual if Madara _didn't_ know of our whereabouts."

"He should be close then."

"Not necessarily. Madara has a wide range of ninja working for him in different countries. I wouldn't be too surprised if someone from The Leaf were to also be involved with Atasuki in some way." It wasn't the most settling thing to know but it was true. Being in the Leaf didn't exempt you from being a traitor.

Sasuke decided not to say anything. He wasn't much of a talker but neither was his brother. If Naruto were here, the goofy blonde would be trying to make things exciting with every chance he got and they would be competing against each other all the way to the border. Itachi was nothing like Naruto. Naruto was loud and impulsive while Itachi, on the other hand was quiet, soft spoken, and he never tried to make anything serious, exciting. At the same time though, those two were so much alike it was unnerving. Maybe that's why Sasuke could never actually get along with Naruto. They were both so … loyal … so loyal that at times it seemed ridiculous. They would do anything for their village; even sacrifice their life and freedom. Itachi and Naruto … if he had to describe them in term of commonality it would be: strong, hard working, persistent, honest (at times not), protective and they both had that 'ability' everyone talked about. Sasuke set his jaw and glared ahead at the worn path which hopefully went unnoticed by the other male. They had the ability to change people and make friends. They had the ability to achieve greatness. Whenever Sasuke stared into their eyes or heard one of their voices he couldn't help it. He became angry, pissed off. But mad at what? It was probably himself. His two ever standing 'walls' so to speak had just built themselves up even higher. They always seemed to be one level above of him; one brick ahead of him. Sasuke clenched his fist. He was the only one out of them who switched sides in order to achieve a personal goal. Perhaps he was envious. If that happened to be the case, then it was only by a bit. Sasuke blinked out of his thoughts when the figure beside him stopped.

"We should use that jutsu now."

As far back as Sasuke could remember, Itachi always had a nice way of bossing people around and taking charge of a situation; using simple but effective words at the beginning of a statement like, "_you/we should_ …, _you/we could_…, _I think you/we_... and _it would be smart if you/we_…" Those small words that Itachi would tack on at the start of an order is what made comrades actually enjoy working with him as captain. Sasuke relaxed his jaw and nodded. There they were again … those eyes. The younger Uchiha placed his palms together, following suit, as Itachi performed the required seals. It was weird to say the least. His stomach felt funny, warm; almost hot. _Too hot_ the raven decided as the warm sensation grew and as he was about to double over from the immense heat, it stopped. Just as quickly at it arrived, it went and Sasuke was left feeling the same as he had a few minutes ago. It was like nothing ever happened. The jonin opened his eyes and immediately began to inspect his arms and legs as the fog cleared; nothing. What exactly had the jutsu done? He was still the same.

"Your hair is brown." Itachi mused and brought a hand up to his own locks only to find out that just his bangs had grown.

Sasuke gave himself a mental kick to the head as he noticed slender strands of brunette hair cling and fall around his shoulders. How the hell could he have not noticed that? It was also longer. For a moment, he wondered if how he looked with brown hair and glanced at his brother. It's amazing how a simple adjustment in hair length and eye color could completely change the way someone looks. "You have blue eyes." Sasuke said and put a hand to his hip out of shear habit. "Your stress lines are gone too."

Itachi didn't offer a reply but ran an index finger over his cheek as he looked up at the sky. "We're going to pull an all-nighter." Itachi said, once again getting back to the task at hand. They couldn't allow themselves to remain idle for too long chattering about their altered appearances unless they wanted to risk falling behind schedule which neither of them were willing to do.

Before Sasuke could even nod his head to show he understood, Itachi was already in the trees and quickly leaving him behind. _Bastard_. The raven thought irritably at being left behind and followed suit him disappearing as well. Itachi was fast, in everything he did. This was a well known fact amongst the nations that obviously included running and getting places on time. Sasuke legs were still kind of sore from their last journey to Souhon and the pace he had to go in order to catch up with the young man wasn't helping at all in easing the burn out of his tight thigh and calve muscles. He would never say any of this to Itachi though. It wasn't long before he caught up and could slow down just a bit. Once again just the same as last time, it was quiet; only the quiet pounding of their sneakered feet and the rustling of birds and leaves sounded in their ears. Sasuke looked to the sky as the forest darkened; seeing dark, thick clouds rolling above them. There was no doubt in his mind that it was going to rain soon and regardless of whether they went any faster they would probably end up being stuck in the middle of it anyway. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke hated rain. It made him think about things he would have rather kept locked away. Like the time when he and Naruto got into that fight in The Valley of The End. It was raining then too. He wondered what Naruto was doing right now. Was the dobe mad that he left? If he was then perhaps Sakura would be the one to talk some sense into him. Sasuke frowned and concentrated more chakra into his feet, going a tad bit faster than he had been a few seconds ago. This wasn't the time to be getting lost in his thoughts. He had a mission to carry out which required his full attention and he wasn't going to let anything take away from his concentration.

"Ototo, how many birds have we passed?" Itachi questioned as they covered more ground. They were making good time.

Sasuke smirked. So Itachi was testing him? "Fifty-two" He answered back matter-of-factly.

Itachi stopped in his tracks and grabbed three shuriken and a kunai from his holster. "Good, how about ninja?"

The teen almost faulted as the smirk slipped of his face. Sasuke activated his sharingan. He didn't remember seeing any ninja since leaving the Leaf village. He must not have been paying as much attention as he thought … no that was impossible. Nothing ever slipped passed him, especially other ninja. "What is it?" Sasuke asked and swept his trained eyes over the area. He was trying to see what Itachi saw but nothing seemed out of the ordinary and he didn't hear anything suspicious either.

"Be quiet." Itachi grounded his feet into the thick branch he and Sasuke were standing on. "I think its Zetsu." Yes, it had to have been him. The suppressed chakra signature was entirely too familiar. Itachi pressed his lips together and tucked his shuriken away. Those wouldn't really be of much use right now. How did Zetsu know it was them? Itachi looked at Sasuke who already had his fingers gripped around the handle of his katana, body tense and ready to fight off whatever could possibly be thrown at them. _Zetsu must have had a spy somewhere … but where? I never noticed. _Itachi blinked his wet lashes as he continued to rack his had only just begun to downpour and already he had to wipe the rain off his eyes. _I'll have to think about this later. _Itachi thought quickly and lowered his voice to the now dark haired brunette. "We'll shake him off and change to an alternative route."

"No" Sasuke refused in a tone so quietly Itachi almost didn't catch it.

Itachi suppressed an exasperated sigh. Now really wasn't the time. "I know listening to me isn't at the top of your list but I need your cooperation."

"You don't deserve my cooperation." Sasuke said defiantly and focused on his chidori. He knew he was being childish but if being a sensible ninja meant listening to Itachi then he'd rather take his chances. "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't be foolish." His brother was so prideful and hardheaded. "If you stay here it won't be only Zetsu you will have to face." Itachi knew that the only reason Sasuke was resisting was because it was him telling Sasuke what to do, had it been anyone else like Kakashi-sempai he would have saw the sense in the plan. Itachi grabbed the chidori holder's wrist and watched, irritation growing as said male tried to break free. "If we go now, we'll still be able to get out of here and head to our checkpoint. If you fight, you'll only be wasting valuable time."

"I'll do what I want!" Sasuke yelled and yanked away as the water only added more strength to his lightening natured jutsu. "Get back you bastard!" Sasuke didn't understand what was making himself so pissed off. All he knew was that he was and Itachi bossing him around didn't help even if the older male _did_ have a point.

"Shut up the hell up Sasuke!" Itachi closed his eyes for a moment as means to collect himself. He wouldn't let Sasuke rile him up. He was above that. "As the leader I am demanding that you listen to me."

"You still don't have the right to tell_-"_

"Well isn't this nice?"

Sasuke stopped mid sentence as one of the many trees across from them mutated and Zetsu slowly appeared.

"Oh please, don't stop on our account. _It was just getting funny_. It's not everyday _that someone can get Akatsuki's favorite traitor worked up_."

"Zetsu" Itachi glared through the rain, wiping every bit of emotion he previously displayed off his face.

"Uchiha Itachi _and Sasuke_."

"What do you want?"

"We just want to know what you two are doing."

"That doesn't concern you." Sasuke retorted. "Tell Madara to stay out of our way and mind his own damn business."

"_All bark and only half the bite_. You should be thanking him for sparing your lives the first time." Zetsu mocked and switched glares to the slightly taller male. "_I see your eyes have been restored. Too bad a kekki genki isn't as easy to fix."_

"Get out of the way." Itachi stood up from his defensive stance and let his kunai fall to the side. "We're not interested in you."

"Your brother obviously is. He seemed rather eager." The plant nin half grinned, half frowned and got on his hands, slowly splitting apart, connective strings and tissue stretching out into nothing. "I don't usually fight so this is out of character for me … _but_ _it's been awhile since I've had a nice workout_ _so Madara shouldn't mind_" Zetsu stated, now fully separated. In an instant, his white half was grabbing at Sasuke's arms while the black half disappeared and reappeared right under him, hands shooting out to grab at his ankles. "You wanted to fight me boy, didn't you?"

Sasuke stared at the white form in front of him in alarm, too shocked to even breathe. How could he not have seen this coming with his Sharingan?

"This is what happens when you're ignorant_. You get hurt_."

The Uchiha gritted his teeth, cheeks burning in shame. This whole situation was entirely his fault. _What is this? _Sasuke thought as he felt two thin rope like vines replace the hands that were restraining him. Where was his brother at? Sasuke's eyes darted around as much of the area as they could in hopes of possibly finding the guy. Did Itachi leave him?

"_Looks like he left you."_ Zetsu observed and transformed his hand into a weapon of his own.

Sasuke said nothing but looked at the point of the blade or whatever it was Zetsu had created. Why couldn't he get himself out of this? The jonin roughly tugged at the vines roping around his wrists. They were impossible to break. He just didn't get it! His sharingan should be … Sasuke's heart stopped, eyes snapping over to meet the plant nin's lone yellow one in realization. "_My sharingan is … it's not activated!" _"You bastard, what the hell did you do?!" Sasuke shouted; brown locks of hair clinging to the sides of his face from the steady rain. The male didn't answer instead raised his arm and Sasuke wrenched his eyes shut as it was sent flying towards him. This was it. He was going to die and Itachi was planning to let it happen. It made sense really as much as he hated to say it. It made perfect sense because he should have listened to the male. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time he had been left with these 'should have' feelings but it would definitely be the last. Sasuke bit his lip. He had been treating Itachi like complete shit for most of the four years they had been living together so of course his brother wasn't going to just pop up and stop the attack especially after everything he said just before Zetsu appeared. How could he have been so stupid as to think Itachi would save his life after all that? The thunder echoed and rung loudly in his ears. Itachi … Itachi really wasn't coming.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother."

Sasuke gasped, eyes opening wide and if they could they would have been about the size of saucers. Itachi actually came back. There he was, standing in between him and Zetsu. It was simple and quick but that's all it took as the raven performed a roundhouse kick and their signature fire jutsu which sent the white half of the Akatsuki member flying through the trees.

"Let's go." Itachi said evenly but in such a tone that left no room for arguing as he used a kunai to cut into the constricting vines on his younger brother's limbs.

Sasuke rubbed his wrists gratefully and this time didn't argue. "Where's the black half?" He asked as they raced on the ground, forest having ended a few yards back.

"More than likely, that side of him went to inform Madara."

"Right, let's get to the border as fast as we can …" The brunette trailed off and removed the slick hair away from his forehead as they ran. Sasuke wanted to ask about something else too.

As if reading his mind, Itachi gave him a quick look and said, "I'll tell you about what happened to your sharingan when we enter Takumi no Sato."

Sasuke nodded curtly although he would have preferred to know right then and there.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Omfgosh I left you guys hanging on ch.17 for soooo long. I didn't mean to … really I didn't XD **


	19. Not So Much The End Of It

The sound of waterfalls came into earshot and Sasuke sighed quietly as his feet seemed to burry themselves deeper into the grass covered mud with each step. He may have looked all business and unfazed on the outside but on the inside he was dying for a break with something to eat. _"Ah man …"_ Sasuke thought wearily as he trudged through ankle high grass, the dew slipping in his sneakers dampening the toes of his socks. It really was a gross morning. All that rain yesterday morning and last night had caused the air to become super humid. Not to mention everything was wet and moist out which made the back of his shirt stick with sweat. They had been traveling without rest for a grueling ten hours and thirty minutes and counting which meant they probably had another whole half an hour until they reached Takumi no Sato. The ex team Taka leader forced down an agitated growl. Why did Tsunade-sama have to give them an _exact_ time limit? Eleven hours of traveling (mostly running) without food, barely any water or rest and they would have only made it to one of four checkpoints. It wouldn't have been all that bad really had it not been for that highly unwelcomed run in with Zetsu back in Souhon. Sasuke looked over to Itachi and for a moment found himself wondering what the other male was possible thinking about. Sasuke knew Itachi was ticked off. That much he had been able to tell just by looking at him. Itachi's subtle facial expressions had become easier to read as the years they spent together progressed. Had he been in this same situation years ago, he would have never been able to tell what kind of mood Itachi was in. Sasuke scratched his arm; damn bugs. Not only was it very early in the morning but it was around _three_ in the morning which meant that the mosquitoes -just about every sensible ninja tried to unsuccessfully avoid at these hours of the morning- were out with a vengeance and biting him as if he were the only one around. "Why aren't you getting bit?" He had to ask and for a moment it seemed like the jonin wasn't going to say anything.

Itachi frowned. He may have not openly expressed it but he was pretty angry with his brother. Frankly, he was getting more than a little fed up with Sasuke's rapidly changing moods. One minute they were getting along, then the next, Sasuke was telling him how much he _still_ hated him. Itachi pressed his lips together and idly toyed with the silver necklace resting around his neck. He hated feeling angry. Zetsu had unfortunately been right when he said that it wasn't everyday someone could get him so worked up. Itachi fished out a patch about one inch in length and width from his pocket. "Odorless mosquito repellent … stick it on."

Sasuke took the patch, peeled off the back and rubbed it on his bare shoulder. He was about to snap at him for not giving him one of those things earlier but closed his mouth. It was probably Itachi's way of partially ignoring him without it being obvious. He knew an apology for placing them in an unnecessary situation was to be in order but he hated giving apologies. He only outwardly said 'sorry' three times since coming back to Konohagakure which he stubbornly refused to do anymore then after. It wasn't like Itachi didn't deserve it anyway. _He didn't deserve it. _Sasuke glared ahead of him as his conscience began to kick in. _He didn't deserve it, moron._ Sometimes he hated his sense of right and wrong. It always managed to make him feel guilty. "There's no point in being mad Itachi. It won't change anything." He said quietly to the young adult beside him whom in turn didn't do as much as bat an eyelid. Sasuke continued and crossed his arms. God, how he hated admitting he was wrong. "Nobody made you captain of our team so I'm under no obligation to listen to you!"

Itachi hid a smirk as he quickly looked over at his evidently flustered brother. "No need to apologize."

Sasuke was about to retort but stopped, closing his mouth.

Itachi blinked and sniffed the air. His eyes widened and instantaneously brought a palm to his face. "Hold your breath." He said, hoping Sasuke wouldn't protest this time around. Sasuke nodded and covered his mouth. Not many people knew this smell. It was one of Zetsu's gases. Itachi scanned the large area of grass, trees, and dirt roads; head already throbbing. He hadn't expected Madara to use Zetsu as an offensive weapon so quickly; if at all. Zetsu was more of a spy than anything. This mission was turning out to be far more complicated than he had previously thought it would be. After a moment, Itachi got down and laid on his stomach to avoid the fumes still lingering in the air, not caring too much about the mud staining his black t-shirt.

"What kind of gas is this?"Sasuke asked once he was also down and able to breathe.

"I don't know. I just remember the scent from a time when Zetsu used it." Itachi rubbed his eyes. "It sinks itself through the pores of the body, absorbing chakra along with half of any oxygen breathed in. When he first releases it, it doesn't possess a smell, which is why we weren't able to detect it sooner. Since it's now noticable to us, I would guess that we have been inhaling this stuff for around an hour." Itachi bit the inside of his cheek as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He wasn't able to before but now it was evident and he could sense it, there had to have been almost a thousand ninja. "We are surrounded by alot of ninja."

Sasuke frowned. So it wasn't just the humidity outside that was making it difficult to breathe. He didn't like how things were going or the way they sounded. "We need a plan to counteract Madara's." Sasuke voiced aloud looking around the dark field on his elbows. "I've been thinking and …"

"And?" Itachi pressed gently.

"And Madara's plan is pretty much fail proof." Sasuke paused once again as the other male nodded. He must have been thinking the same thing. "Zetsu knows it too which is why he hasn't bothered to finish his attack. At the rate this gas is going, if we use any jutsu we'll be too tired to do anything else." Sasuke creased his brows as he and Itachi remained in the mud. If they couldn't use any jutsu then what else was left? "My Sharingan would end up being a waste of charka."

"While using your Sharingan would help weed out most of the ninja hiding here, we would be easily overpowered in our current state."

"I could use a genjutsu after pinpointing them."

Itachi shook his head and frowned. "It wouldn't take care of them all and you would most likely have to capture Zetsu in one to get the rest of the six hundred or so ninja to even think about a retreat. Our clan's genjutsu is strong, yes and would alleviate a great deal of their offense long enough for us to make our escape but still." The blue eyed raven continued on as he racked his brain. "Still, you would have to be able to produce the genjutsu at _least_ three times. In your state it would be impossible."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck in irritation. Itachi was right. "Because I would be to chakra depleted by then from the gas and my genjutsu to escape or fight off the remaining rogue nin. That's not even including Zetsu. Running would be our safest bet if not for the fact that our bodies would need to consume just as much oxygen to do so."

"Even if we did happen to reach a 'safe zone' we'd still end up passing out from reduced oxygen levels as a result of the gas. Therefore, Zetsu would win regardless of whether or not we reach the clear."

"How far do you think we will be able to get before then?" Sasuke asked as he readied himself.

Itachi seemed to ponder over this for a moment before speaking. "I say no more than three-hundred yards."

"Heh" The younger prodigy snickered and stood up. "Well, let's hope this shit doesn't stretch that far. I'm captain this time Itachi so listen."

Standing up as well, Itachi mentally rolled his eyes at his brother's hypocrisy, unsheathing his sword in unison with his brother as the presence of ninja strengthened and began to steadily close in.

"Alright, on the count of three." Sasuke said as adrenaline began to course through his body. Thinking logically, he knew they didn't stand a chance at getting out of this unscathed. "One …" But what else could they do but try? "Two …" If he and Itachi were to go down, it wouldn't be without a fight. "Three! Let's go!" Sasuke shouted and in a flash they were gone. With every step they took it felt like their bodies were pumping fire through their veins. The brunette had already begun to pant and sweat after about one-hundred yards. The mysterious gas invading his system made running ten times harder. Sasuke gritted his teeth when he felt his legs begin to numb but pressed on. Luckily, a form of attack had yet to be placed on them yet, although he was stuck between feeling relieved and pissed off. _"They're taunting us." _Sasuke thought rapidly as they flew right by the village. The brother's couldn't enter Takumi no Sato unless they wanted to risk the lives of the people there. Exactly how many ninja were there? When were they going to just attack already? Was Itachi just as tired? What would happen if they got captured? These were all the thoughts raging through the fire user's mind. They probably weren't the best thoughts to have but he couldn't help it. His body hurt too much to think about any postive 'what ifs'. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes buldged and he cried out as something pierced through his shoulder blade. _"It hurts. How-How could I ...? The-It came out of nowhere ... Itachi don't think I can go any further. It hurts." _Words he hadn't meant to utter managed to slip from his mouth as he heard Itachi's voice call his name. Sasuke fell to his knees and gripped his gushing shoulder. The blood was warm on the palm of his hand.

"Sasuke"

There it was again; his brother's voice. It sounded so far away that he could barely hear it. Sasuke fought back a groan as two strong hands came down, replacing his own and applied more pressure to the heavily bleeding wound.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked quickly, only a hint of worry visible in his well trained voice.

"_It hurts."_ Was all Sasuke really felt like saying in his moment of pain but went against it while the phrase cycled around in his brain. "Yeah" He answered and threw his head back in an attempt to fight off the numerous bouts of nausea and dizziness.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's eyelids droop and roughly shook his uninjured shoulder. "Sasuke … Listen to me. We're going to get ambushed if you don't get up."

"It's strong. He's waiting until we're too chakra depleted to fight." Sasuke murmured but regardless of his fatigue, go to his feet. "Then … he's going to send ... he's going to send all those ninja."

"Come on, get up. You're a capable ninja ototo. You can hold on for a while longer." He encouraged firmly and released his grasp on the chidori user's shoulder. _Shit _Itachi inwardly cursed seeing the other try to rise only to fall back on his knees. Slinging Sasuke's limp arm around neck, Itachi pulled his brother up. _"My body's feeling its affects already too but once we're in the clear the side effect will hopefully wear off."_ With that in mind, Itachi focused his chakra to his feet, shaking off the black fog that began to consume his eyesight and with Sasuke in tow, raced across the field. As the sun peaked out over the horizon, Itachi was grateful for the extra light aiding his vision. Maybe now, he'd be able to at least catch a glimpse of anymore flying objects coming their way. Itachi held back a cough and adjusted his hold on his brother as he continued to run. "Sasuke" Itachi panted out as he struggled to maintain the dead weight. "You have ... to run as … best ... you can." If he were able to use a genjutsu then they would have had the time they needed to escape but doing so would just weaken him further and right now he needed every ounce of chakra he had left.

Sasuke gave a half nod and lazily lifted his legs, eventually breaking out into a tired sprint while holding on to Itachi even though his body cried and protested for him to stop. His head ached and Itachi was going too fast. Everything looked a blur. It was making him feel sicker. How was Itachi still able to run like this? Sasuke hissed and bit on his tongue to prevent a cry as a shuriken was sent flying and buried itself in his calf; the blood seeping into his right shoe.

"Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed as the hit caused them both to falter. Zetsu must have given the signal already. The sound of seven hundred plus ninja could be heard as weapons were thrown from the front line and Itachi amazingly managed to narrowly avoid them all. "_I have to use a jutsu to get some of them off our tail." _Quickly, he released his grip on his younger brother and formulated different hand seals as quickly as he could. "Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!" The fireball grew to a frightful height and consumed a large section of the small forest along with plenty of ninja and Itachi dropped to his knees, digging his fingers in the mud in an effort to sustain his weight. It was raining again. God, he was tired. He was so tired from all that trying he didn't even notice his own gaping and gushing wounds. Maybe he hadn't avoided them all like he thought he had. Itachi's arms gave out as his body weighed on him, the poison having already begun to wear him down. If only he had recognized the trap sooner, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. He should have seen it coming. Itachi let his head hit the ground. Everything was heavier. His legs felt like lead and moving his arms was impossible at that point. Itachi could barely breathe under the new weight of his body. He could have sworn gravity was pressing against his body, forcing his lean figure in the dirt. It was now apparent that the black and white Akatsuki member's strange gas did more than absorb chakra and reduce oxygen level. It had the ability to paralyze too although Itachi doubted it to be permanent. Having no choice, Itachi stared wearily at Sasuke's limp form as he listened to his heavy breathing and begun to feel shame creep upon him. From somewhere he could hear Zetsu's unique voice. He should have seen this coming. As the older brother he should have been more prepared. Now because of his lack of preparation, Madara was going to use this chance to interrogate the both of them. It was funny really. Loser or not, Madara was a genius; a genius with moronic ideals. The plan was admittedly flawless: an S-rank spy they were unable to detect, a debilitating gas that couldn't be seen through with the Sharingan or smelled until too late and then throw in about seven hundred or more ninja to fight them in case either had some spirit left and just like that, they were captured; mission failed. If Itachi could have mustered up the strength, he would have smiled out of shear bitterness. After all, Shikamaru had once told him that the simpler the plan, the better the chance of success. This would be a prime example of that knowledge passed on although he had already known the value of keeping things simple. Itachi hacked, feeling the toxins in his lungs squeeze the air right back out of him before he could really breathe anything in. This was his fault. "I'm … so … sorry …" Itachi managed out between strained gasps. He wished he could quit but he couldn't turn his head to stop looking at Sasuke's body slung over the raised root of a giant Kama no Kutsu [1], open weapon inflicted gashes and cuts bleeding on the thickened roots. He was too alert to even close his eyes. "Sasuke … are you okay Sasuke?" Itachi wished he could still move. It all seemed like a bad dream; a really bad and painful nightmare. The raven watched as Sasuke's hair shortened; brown locks slowly darkening to black. His very own eyes and hair had begun to revert back to their original states as well. Tsunade jutsu was wearing off due to lack of chakra. Itachi couldn't even congregate the amount of energy needed to flinch when Zetsu walked over and pressed a sandaled foot into his ribcage as if he wasn't already near suffocation already.

"Mission 'Capture the Uchiha Brothers' complete." Zetsu said mostly to himself and kneeled over to examine the first prodigy with his foot still jammed painfully in the other male's ribs. He seemed pleased with his handiwork although Itachi couldn't really tell because of the flytrap encasing the criminal's head.

The onyx eyed male blinked as droplets of rain fell into his eyes. This wasn't even the Rain Village yet it had been pouring for the past two days.

"Without rain the waterfalls in this land would eventually dry up and no longer be worthy of it's title; like you. _I guess this could apply to your brother too in one way or another." _

Itachi tried his best to sound out the string of truth and lies coming from Zetsu's mouth. He wouldn't let Zetsu get to him even if he had won the physical fight. Itachi groaned softly and let his eyes flutter after a vague image of Sasuke being dragged then roughly hauled up by his arm flitted through his hazed mind. He was so tired.

**TBC **

* * *

**Omgosh, I'm finally done with this chapter. It didn't take me long really and I had so much fun writing this. Finally, here comes the stuff I've been looking forward to! I'm really excited about creating the next chapter since I already have so many ideas formulating in my head. Also ... Hmm … while chapter 19 was seriously tons of fun, it was also the most aggravating thing ever!!! Because I to … find some 'genius' way for Madara to sort of easily get the upper hand on them without Madara actually getting involved so I decided to use Zetsu since Zetsu seems to be the only member of the Akatsuki that others can't sense until he appears (including Sasuke and KARIN*which says a lot*!!) even though I have no real clue **_**what**_** Zetsu's technique are (which is one of the reasons why I chose him). Anyhell, if I had to come up with some amazing plan to capture the Uchihas, this is totally how I would've done it. But hey I'm not a strategist. I would like to be though :3**

**[1] Kama no Kutsu – One of the largest and/or thickest trees in Japan; looks pretty sweet too. Check it out on Google.**


	20. Breaking Resolves

Itachi groaned as he began to wake; back burning and head still throbbing. The raven licked his chapped, dirt covered lips through labored breathing. It felt as if his chest was going to implode. _"Zetsu …"_ Itachi thought bitterly as he struggled to open his eyes. His whole body ached and the cement (he realized he was currently laying on) wasn't helping at all in easing the pain.

"Itachi"

Itachi's eyes shot open at the strained voice. "Sasuke?" He asked needlessly. It was already clear to him that the owner of said voice was indeed his little brother. Itachi gritted his teeth as he struggled to sit up. His body was practically screaming for him to stop; to lie back down on the stone cold floor and stop irritating the gaping wounds randomly placed throughout his being. The male panted and gripped his bleeding side while steadying himself against the wall. He could've sworn his legs had been set on fire. Each step felt like pure hell but he couldn't sit down. Not yet. The cell, he assumed they were in wasn't necessarily big. Maybe ten by fifteen feet or so but in his condition, anything more than a couple mere inches away was too much. Itachi swallowed thickly as he momentarily stopped; the taste of blood and dirt still in his mouth.

"Stop, I'll come … the rest of the way."

Itachi immediately let out a sigh. If Sasuke could meet him halfway then he must not have been hurt _too _badly.

"What are your injuries?" Sasuke asked as soon he reached his brother.

Itachi shrugged and rested his head against the wall. "My right arm and collar bone feel fractured …" With a finger he pressed it against his knee and winced. "My kneecap is broken and I have other wounds. None of which are too important." Itachi lifted his head off the wall and took in the sight of Sasuke's leg. "We need to take care of that." He said and rested the palm of his right hand over top of his left; letting them hover above the injury. Sasuke's wound wasn't life threatening in the least but if left unattended to it could very well be with the risk of infection looming around in this filthy place they were in. Itachi shook off his fatigue which was mixed with aches and twinges of pain racing up his hands, through his bruised arms and everywhere else. He didn't really have enough chakra to spare at the moment to make a significant impact but maybe … Itachi panted and closed his eyes, willing himself to focus his chakra. He would have to remember to thank Sakura and Ino for the medical jutsu lessons once they found a way out of here.

Sasuke quickly swiped at the hands attempting to heal his leg. "Don't bother." He said matter-of-factly, "You'll just be wasting your chakra."

Itachi once again licked his lips and coughed. God he was thirsty. "You should quit being so stubborn." The eldest Uchiha swiftly shot back. Once again, he raised his hands and began to pick up where he left off. He was glad yet surprised when he received no further resistance and was able to continue.

Thankfully, a few minutes later, the wound finally began to show signs of healing and Itachi let his achy arms fall to the side, ignoring the unpleasant feeling of his bloodied knuckles scrapping against the concrete from the careless action. He was finally able to muster up enough chakra to heal Sasuke's leg. It wasn't by much but at least he wouldn't have to worry about him getting any infections.

"You …" Sasuke began uncomfortably and tried to relax by propping up his arm. "You're the stubborn one."

Itachi didn't respond to the concealed 'thank you' but cracked open an eye and was barely able to fight back another string of horrid coughs. He may have pushed himself a little too far. "Maybe" Itachi blinked when he noticed a small, red seal donning Sasuke's forehead. _"Chakra seal." _Was the very first thing that came to mind when he quietly examined it. _"One of Madara's works no doubt."_ Itachi thought as he analyzed the distinct yet small design. He could recognize that seal anywhere. If Sasuke had one then he himself undoubtedly had one as well.

The raven studied the 'steadily building wall' he continued to call aniki and knitted his brows as a question came to mind. As soon as he formed his lips to speak, the sound of a heavy steel door being pushed open drew their attention and two large figures appeared in the now unsealed doorframe, heavy in armor and weapons.

"This one ..." The first man said, pointing, while the second unrolled chakra infused rope. "…is Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke felt his heart begin to speed up in alarm and wearily swung his arm between the weighty ninja and Itachi. "What the hell do you want with him?!" He yelled, his voice coming out scratchy and not nearly as demanding as he had originally meant for it to sound.

The two big men were, however, unaffected by the sudden outburst and carried on. "Take him."

"Don't say anything else Sasuke." Itachi urged and suppressed a small cry of pain when the man's heavy hand coiled around his arm with an iron grip, fracturing it further.

"Get up" His attacker said mercilessly and yanked the male away from the wall.

Itachi gasped as the fracture worsened to a break sending a loud, sickeningly snap around the room. "Ah!" He screamed hoarsely as he coiled on the ground, gripping his now completely busted arm.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled again as best he could and stood up. Shortly after, Sasuke was doubled over gasping for air as the oxygen left him. _"Itachi" _Sasuke wrenched his eyes shut as he struggled to catch his breath. That blow had hurt way more than it should have. It was useless. He didn't even have the energy needed to beat those guys and save his brother.

"Shut-up" The first bulky man seethed out through clenched teeth. "That one is annoying. He should be more compliant like this one." He said, gesturing to Itachi.

So those were there new names, 'this one' and 'that one', huh? "Be quiet ototou …" The ex-Akatsuki member groaned as he was roughly yanked up and placed on his feet; broken knee pounding and burning from the sudden movement. Itachi clamped down on his tongue until blood could be tasted along his molars when his arms were pulled back to have his wrists tightly bound together causing the chakra infused rope to create a thick burn along his skin.

"Calm down Kuro. You should treat Madara-sama's family with a little more respect."

"_So his name is Kuro [1] … it suits him."_ Itachi spared a weary glance in the direction of the deep voice and was finally able to get a good view of the stocky male now that he was out of the dark prison cell.

"Why? I hate the Uchiha clan and Madara is no exception." Itachi heard Kuro growl from behind him and stifled a silent curse when the rope was tightened further as he continued to be pushed none too lightly down the dimly light hall. Even outside of that cell the smell of blood, piss, filth and decay still lingered heavily enough to almost make him gag. As silence passed, the walkway became dimmer and the horrible stench seemed to amplify itself in his nostrils. For a second, he had to hold his breath against the smell just to keep from puking. It was so quiet. The only sounds to be heard were their out of sync footsteps and his heavy breathing. Itachi felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. Where was everybody? Shouldn't they have more guards than just these two at least? Some dusty ceiling lights flickered as they stopped in front of red double doors with the paint peeling off.

Itachi swallowed thickly and felt his good knee lock; sandaled feet sticking to the floor. Just a moment ago he was almost perfectly fine so what was wrong now? Perhaps it was apprehension but of what? He was fine until seeing that door. Maybe his anxiety had grown because the possibility of being tortured was high. Itachi braced himself as the bulky men shoved him through. He didn't even have time to take in his new surroundings before a blindfold was quickly tied around his head and all too soon he found himself being pressed against what felt like a brick wall.

"He's a quiet one."

"This one is just as Madara-sama said he would be."

There they went again with the 'this one' and 'that one'. But anyways, what did they expect him to do other than keep quiet? There was nothing to say; nothing to talk about or discuss and no worthless pleas to make.

"Not even protesting."

Would they let him and his brother go if he did? No, of course not. Itachi rode off a wave of pain as he felt his arms being unbound and stretched above his head only to be rebound again. Not long ago, when he had first woken up and discovered himself to be in a cell, the damaged done to his arm had been just a small fracture. Now there he was only twenty minutes later with a brake. Itachi jumped in surprise as he felt metal graze against his skin and tear through the fabric of his shirt leaving his back bare and a cloth was stuffed in his mouth. Without warning, a thick piece of heavily twined material he immediately recognized as a whip ripped across his back like lightening and Itachi's heart began to pound wildly from the unexpected amount of immense pain tearing through his entire body as another lash came into contact immediately breaking the skin. _"Oh God …" _Itachi thought to himself and bit down on the now saliva soaked cloth. He wouldn't scream. Itachi gagged and bit down harder as the chakra enforced hit came again. _"Don't let them know. Don't show them." _All the training he had to go through as an ANBU just for these situations would be in vain if he begged for them to stop. Itachi hands became clammy as he struggled against the cuffs and willed himself to think of anything besides the pain and the blood flowing down his back. With every second the blows continued and doubled in forced creating new wounds and reopening old ones. Suddenly, the smell of alcohol and pepper filled his lungs; the fumes burning his throat and nasal passages.

"All you have to do is tell us all the information you gathered from Konoha. Just say, 'Okay' and I'll tell my boy here to stop."

The ex-Akatsuki member glared as the offer pressed and probed against his brain. He wouldn't betray his village. Itachi clenched his fists and shook his head. He'd rather die than become a traitor again. _"In through the nose and out through the mouth. In through the nose and out through the mouth." _He forced his mind to chant as his pulse yet again began to quicken when the heavy sound of a metal object being dragged across the ground became louder with each passing second and a cork could be heard disconnecting from its bottle. Itachi clenched his teeth. He wanted to just get it over with already. Why were they taking so long? Or did he just think that they were taking their sweet time humiliating him? Maybe Zetsu was hiding in a wall somewhere recording this entire ordeal so that bastard could watch. If only his sharingan worked. The Uchiha's thoughts came to a bitter end as sharpened steel collided with his toned and battered back, puncturing and hooking into his flesh only to be quickly yanked out letting blood to splatter and pool around his feet. Itachi's eyes bulged and finally released a blood curdling scream against the gag which in turn activated his gag reflex causing vomit to fill his mouth and sodden the already filthy fabric, onyx orbs watering and spilling over with unrestrained tears in the process. This was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Itachi fought to keep his eyes from rolling as they began to flutter shut.

"That's probably enough for tonight. We don't want to accidently kill him and have to explain to Madara-sama why the kid's dead."

"Yeah, and that point of this was …"

Itachi felt his body immediately go limp and crumble to the ground as his restraints were broken. It was like his body was made out of jelly and absorbed the impact of him hitting the ground. He strained to take in the conversation and heard the vague sounds of a chair or maybe a table even being slid somewhere off in a corner. Itachi groaned at the feel and sight of his blood spreading, slowly stretching out on the ground; pushing at his arms and hands which acted like a dam in shielding his face from becoming wet with the thick liquid. If this is what the torture was going to be like then …

"The point of this session was just to break him in beforehand Shiro[2]."

Itachi let his lids droop when Shiro hoisted him over his shoulder and began to complain about the blood and pepper getting all over his armor. The events following were a giant blur, literally, as he felt himself moving and the red door he had begun to fear losing itself into the distance and the walking continued almost unbearably slow. His eyes glistened for a second time when the gashes corrupting his back started to smolder again and the soft skin surrounding his lacerations became inflamed. Was that all? The raven's vision wavered and slowly darkened as he stared at his torturer's moving feet making him nauceous although they weren't moving very fast. Right. Left. Right. Left. It seemed so simple when he looked at it being performed; walking. But now … he didn't even have the strength to lift his head. Madara just wanted to break him in? He was humiliated and his throat hurt from screaming not to mention his head ached from crying.

**TBC **

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, I took FOREVER to update! Wow …. I surprised even myself hehe. I had the worst writer's block EVER with this chapter. Like, I knew what I wanted to happen and I could picture it in my artsy brain but! for some reason I just couldn't get it on paper! Has that happened to any of you before? Gomen. **

**[1] – Kuro means black in Japanese which is why Itachi said, 'It suits him." I know it's a color but I like it as a name for him.**

**[2] - && Shiro means white :3 hehe. I named him Shiro because he's slightly less meaner than Kuro.**


	21. Butterflies

**A/N: **So here's chapter 21. Looks like this story is going to end soon. A couple more chapters and 'scene'. It'll be a wrap. Oh well, I'll just enjoy it while it's still ongoing because this is indeed my longest chapter fic ever! Oh, and sorry for the ridiculously late update! I just started college this month so I've been busy XD

**

* * *

**

"Get in there. That one will be next."

"Itachi!" He called out hoarsely to the unmoving silhouette; heart racing. "Itachi, hold on. I'm coming. What happened to you?" Sasuke questioned aloud and narrowed his eyes when his felt his legs and arms fire up from the overbearing amount of shear effort it took to stand. "Can you move any?" He didn't know why he was firing off questions before he even got near the male. Maybe it was to assure himself that nothing horrible had happened and his brother was simply chakra depleted. _"I have questions that need to be answered."_ He needed Itachi to answer all his questions like he always did. He wanted Itachi to say that nothing bad had happened, he could still move, and he was just tired from rough questioning or something. Instead of answers though, he got nothing; absolutely nothing to find comfort in. The Uchiha's breath hitched in his throat as he finally got near enough to see the heavily inflicted lacerations decorating his brother's bloodied back and felt his eyes widen as the color left his face. "Oh god … Itachi ..." Sasuke fell heavily to his knees and dared his fingertips to graze against a single wound, immediately drawing it back as the older Uchiha's back tensed. "Idiot ..." Sasuke whispered before maneuvering himself so he was facing the front of his brother.

"This-"

Sasuke listened, eyebrows knitting together, gaze fixed as Itachi practically coughed up a lung and shivered, most likely due to the pain of his back muscles contracting. "Don't say anything." For a long time, it was quiet, save for the sounds of coughing and short gasps. It felt surreal; like a dream, being trapped in a … in a cage with only the other for comfort and reassurance that everything would be fine. At one point, Sasuke had tried to forced himself to believe that this entire thing was just some long, painful, vivid dream. That maybe he had fallen into a coma after hitting his head and was lying somewhere in a hospital bed; dreaming. That wasn't the case though and Sasuke knew it. He would never be clumsy enough to accidentally hit his head. But right now, since the situation they were in was indeed real, he had to think of a way to clean Itachi's wounds before an infection could occur. Sasuke lifted his head, scanning the area, looking for something, anything to clean the wounds with. _"Come on damn it." _Sasuke sucked his teeth in agitation._"There has to be something!" _There was nothing. No food. No water. No nothing.

"Sasuke ..."

Sasuke's eyes flickered down at the mention of his name only to come in contact with onyx, half lidded ones. After all this time, it was still weird seeing Itachi without his Sharingan. "Not right now."

"Sasuke stop."

The younger Uchiha sucked in a breath and dug his fingernails in his thighs. All that suppressed anger and anxiety he had been feeling ever since waking up in this shit hole was finally starting to reach it's limit. "What?!" Sasuke snapped, eyes hard and stained with every negative emotion possible. "Stop what?! What the hell is it that I'm doing wrong this time?!" He almost felt bad for yelling at the man; almost.

"You …You know what and … you're not doing anything wrong."

"Then why the fuck are you telling me to stop?! You don't even know what it is I'm doing!"

"I do know what you're doing ..." Itachi trailed off and with what ever strength he managed to congregate in his arm, reached up and pried Sasuke's fingers away from his thighs, frowning at the crescent moon shaped cuts Sasuke inflicted on himself. "Looking a third and fourth time won't make anything appear."

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall. His brother was right. "Do you remember ..." Sasuke paused. He didn't know why he found himself wanting to talk about their past. Perhaps, it was to get their mind off what was happening for a second. "Do you remember" He began again, "that time when I was playing with plastic shuriken in the house and broke the expensive vase dad got from grandma before she died?" Sasuke smirked when he heard a barely audible laugh. "I was crying and you promised not to tell on me so you put the pieces in your art box and slid it under your bed. I was four and you were nine. It didn't turn out so well for either of us. We cracked under okasan and tousan's interrogation." However, after he finished, Sasuke's smirk turned into a bitter frown. His throat began to ache. "That was before..."

"Butterflies"

Sasuke blinked. Butterflies? "Whatare you talking about?" What did butterflies have to do with anything?

"Behind the door … is that butterfly." Itachi's eyes widened and rasped out. "I know now."

"Know what? Are you okay because..." Sasuke asked as he craned his neck to look behind him and squinted at the …. butterfly? Barely visible behind the small barred opening which served as another pitiful source of light. When the door slowly pushed open, Sasuke tensed and put a hand on Itachi's quivering shoulder. Who knows what would happen next once that door opened again for the third time? Sasuke watched the butterfly Itachi had spotted move around and glisten through the shadows, his eyes widening when the figure of it's owner revealed itself by stepping into the natural light. "You're ..." He managed, speechless as his jaw dared to drop. It was definitely her. The red hair, blue eyes, slim frame, slightly tanned skin. That bitch. Sasuke growled and stood up ignoring the pain and fatigue shooting up every corner of his body causing the female to gasp, fingers still wrapped tightly around the door. "You stupid bitch! So you were the messenger bird? I should have known." To his chagrin, his voice didn't come out nearly as loud, threatening or pissed as he would have preferred it to sound.

"So what if I am?! And I'm don't call me a bitch!" The petite young woman flared, finally closing the door behind her.

"Then what the hell do you want? And stay back."

"I know that guy laying beside you," Mariko studied the shivering form of the longer haired male. "must be in pretty bad shape."

Sasuke looked from the female, to Itachi who remained quiet and back up again, clenching his fists. "That's all you came here for?!" He was sick of talking to her. "Stay where you are or I'll kill you!" Sasuke snarled as the waitress or whatever she really was, came closer. It was an empty threat, a stupid one and he knew it so she probably did too which was why she didn't even back away.

"If you could kill me then you would have been out of here by now but you can't because of that ugly chakra seal on your forehead. The only thing you can do right now is stand up, right?"

Sasuke glared. She pissed him off. "What do you want?"

"Not a whole lot." She answered vaguely and stepped around the angry raven, falling to her knees as she came face to face with the injured Uchiha's mutilated back. "Just to help ..." Mariko finished and dug out various items like ointment, bandages, bottled water, washcloths and a towel from her bag. "I'm not really good with medical jutsu." She admitted and laid the stuff out on the large towel, pulling her loosely curled hair back in a messy bun. "So I'll use it after I fully treat the wounds."

"Why are you helping?" Sasuke asked, defensive and cautious, as he watched get to work, rinsing the heavily inflicted cuts with water and carefully wiping around the edges but not before she tossed him a bottled water which Sasuke gratefully accepted, seeing that it hadn't been tampered with.

"Oh, he's asleep ..." Mariko observed and frowned before providing an explanation. "When I told that blue, weird looking man I'd keep a lookout for you guys, I didn't know _this_ would happen. I've been working for Kisame-san, the blue man, for a while now … doing simple things like keeping an eye open for specific people. He has at least two people in every well known town or village spying for him and he pays well for it too." Mariko informed, voice laced with concentration. "But this is the first time I've been brought here."

Sasuke studied her for a long moment, trying to catch a lie but finding none. Still … "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Then how can I trust you?"

"You can't."

"Why'd he decide to drag you in here?"

"Based on the facts I've gathered, I'm thinking it's because he's going to kill me." Mariko responded as if she was only making a scientific observation and flinched when a hiss came from the sleeping male. "I'm sorry. I'm almost finished." She whispered and placed her hands above the wounds after applying the ointment and double checking for any signs of anything that didn't belong there. "The guards are handling business elsewhere in this ..." She trailed off, biting the corner of her lip as if trying to think of a suitable name to call the place. "... hellhole but they won't be gone for long. If we're careful, I can help you two escape."

At this, Sasuke perked up and couldn't stop a relieved breath from escaping his lips. "When?" The sooner they got out, the better.

"As soon as I finish with this. I found some black book bags too and brought them here. They're, sitting by the wall, outside. I thought they might belong to you guys … since they were filled with scrolls, clothes, personals and weapons. Normal people don't usually carry those kinds of things around; paper bombs, kunai and stuff. I bet you and your brother or cousin can't wait to get home."

**TBC**


	22. The Great Escape

"Are you guys ready? We're going to have to move fast." Mariko whispered after adjusting a bag over her shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't remove the seals." She added and looked both ways down the dimly lit hall.

"Yeah" Sasuke paused and modified the grip he had on Itachi. Thankfully, Itachi wasn't heavy by a long shot and by now the older male had healed just enough to be able to use his legs with some assistance.

"Mariko, hand me my bag."

Sasuke inwardly jumped at the unexpected request. Itachi hadn't uttered a word since the girl had appeared. "Aniki-"

"I think I can do it." Itachi said, cutting him off.

"Alright" Sasuke replied and slowly let go, eying him as he swayed.

"Here ya go tough guy, catch." She told Itachi and tossed the bag at him, mildly surprised when he caught it without falling on his ass. "Alright, let's do this. Follow my lead."

Sasuke sucked in a short breath as they eased out into the halls, his nerves almost getting the best of him until he felt a fist come into contact with his shoulder that was too light to be threatening.

"Don't be nervous." Itachi mouthed, his voice falling just below a whisper.

Sasuke shot a short glare in his brother's direction. "Shut-up." He mouthed back, embarrassed and once again, found himself focusing on the obstacle facing them.

Mariko slowed her pace and momentarily craned her neck behind her to the two Uchiha clan members. "If you see any kind of animal, it means we've been caught and we're gonna have to make a run for it so be prepared for that." She said in a warning tone as they rounded a corner, turning her head back around when she saw them nod.

Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the cold kunai buried in his pocket. The further they went, he steeled his grip, stomach pitting and muscles tightened. The lights kept flickering above them as they inched down the long stretch of hall lined with doors on each side, cheap paint chipping and peeling off by the second. It was obvious that this place wasn't particularly important to Madara. This was probably the exact reason why he didn't bother hiring anymore ninja or guards to keep watch. There wasn't anything to hide that he cared enough about to keep secret. The place felt abandoned and not a sound could be heard except for their own light footsteps and the swaying of chains. Of course it wasn't really abandoned though. There were definitely others there; hiding and the guards were off somewhere in another section of the building. God, he hoped there wouldn't be any guards popping out anytime soon. Neither him or Itachi were in good enough condition to fight and _win_, especially not Itachi. He may have been walking, but that didn't take half the strength that-

Sasuke froze, thoughts skidding to an abrupt halt as a shuriken whizzed past, missing his head by only a mere inch. Immediately, his well trained reflexes took over and the kunai sitting in his pocket, had shot out and sped down the hall only to be blocked by another weapon making its way towards them.

"Shit" Itachi cursed and grabbed Mariko by the arm, pulling her behind him. "Sasuke, we don't have the strength to take them on once they reach us. We need to find another way out."

"Right" Sasuke agreed without argument for the first time during their entire mission together.

"But I don't know any other exit!" Mariko exclaimed, and shrieked as a light bulb busted above their heads.

"Forget about it. Just get on my back."

Once she was on, arms wrapped around his neck, they turned on their heels and took off.

It didn't take long, a couple minutes maybe, before his chakra depleted body began screaming, crying, begging for a break from the additional weight of the red head. Immediately, he thought about Itachi. If _he _was getting this tired then how was his brother doing?

Unfortunately, or fortunately enough, he didn't get the chance to take a look as shouts were heard and paper bombs suddenly exploded from behind, sending all three of them flying into a wall. "Ah!" Sasuke cried out from the impact and scrunched his eyes closed, head pounding as the sound from the blast continued to ring in his ears. His eyes opened however when a pained groaned somehow broke through the incessant ringing. "Mariko!" Sasuke gripped his head and stood up shakily, knees wobbling. His voice sounded so muffled. "Mariko! Itachi!" He tried again and staggered through the smoke, coughing as it filled his lungs with each inhalation. Had the bombs exploded outside or someplace with windows, the smoke would have cleared up and breathing would've been much easier.

This wasn't going to work. Not at all. There was no way they'd all escape. _"Finally ..."_ Sasuke thought as he made out a figure lying on the ground and ran towards it. It was Mariko and her left ear was bleeding, he noticed while searching for a pulse, her face and limbs scratched and bruised but otherwise okay. _"Good, her breathing is regular." _After a few moments of struggle, Sasuke was able to lift her onto his back and exhaled a sigh of relief upon seeing Itachi, crouched over and gasping but alive.

It wouldn't be much longer, perhaps another twenty seconds before those ninja pinpointed their location under the thick mass of smoke. When that happened, everything would be over for them. "Aniki!" Sasuke shouted, trying to hear his voice.

When Itachi finished off another round off agonizing coughs, he looked up, onyx eyes meeting a pair practically identical to his own. Although he didn't say anything right away, he was glad Sasuke was alright.

"Yeah" Itachi managed to get out through his burning throat. Just like Sasuke, Itachi too knew it wouldn't be long before they were apprehended once again

"Think you can handle taking Mariko for me?"

Itachi's eyes widened. "What are you planning?" He asked, straightening himself up, although he already knew. He just hoped his assumptions were wrong. Still, he outstretched his good arm and grabbed Mariko, albeit a bit awkwardly, before tossing her over his shoulder. When he didn't get a response he asked again, louder. "What are you planning?!"

"_Fifteen seconds ..." _"There no way all three of us are going to make it! We need a distraction, someone to hold them off! And ..."

"No" Itachi said, refusal heavy in voice. "I can't allow that. I'm captain." _"We're brothers."_

"Quit trying to tell me what to do!" _"Ten seconds ..." _"Hurry up and leave with that girl!"

"No, I-"

"I'm captain now alright?!" _"Five seconds … God, just fucking go! If you don't leave … I'll hate you forever …" _Sasuke took in a breath and unwrapped the bandages around his wrist."I'm not a stupid kid anymore." _"I'm nineteen!"_ "I can make sacrifices just like you now. So go. I'll try to follow you out."

"Alright ..." Itachi trailed off, shifting his weight. "Promise me."

Sasuke heart began to race as adrenaline and nervousness coursed through his body. If promising would make him leave then fine. "I promise." He responded and took a stance, stabilizing his feet as several silhouettes began to appear in the smoke."Go" Sasuke ordered quietly and smirked bitterly as the sounds of Itachi's hesitant footsteps were heard, fading behind him. Well, this was one of the very last things he expected to be doing.

**TBC **

* * *

**A/N :: Oh yeah, I know a few of you were probably wondering how old Sasuke is in this story since the years had obviously progressed quite a bit before the mission so I just decided to mention it at the end. Itachi is twenty five now. So about four and a half years have passed since Sasuke and Itachi first returned to the Leaf!**


	23. A Breath of Fresh Air

"_I knew it ..." _Itachi thought to himself and looked down when Mariko's hand reached up and lightly touched his arm from her sitting position. _"I knew I shouldn't have let him do something so foolish."_

"He's probably on his way out. His name is Sasuke right? Yeah, he seems like a strong guy." Mariko offered and smiled the same way she had in the restaurant some days ago. "Don't you think so?"

Itachi didn't reply but gazed back at the burning building which they had managed to get far away from. He could go in there; find his brother. But if he did that and got hurt or worse, died, then Sasuke would have risked his neck for nothing. Sasuke wasn't the one who should be making sacrifices. It should be _him _in there not Sasuke. Actually, neither one of them should have been in that place to begin with. They would probably be well into their mission by now had this stupid girl, Mariko, not reported their whereabouts. Itachi glared ahead of him, rage boiling. It was steadily rising and with every second Sasuke couldn't be spotted, his anger grew towards the female sitting next to him who was smiling in that sickeningly cheerful manner as means of comfort.

"I'm sorry for all this. I know you're pissed with me even if you don't show it." Mariko sighed and drew her knees to her chest. "I would be too because … because I have a little brother. So I apologize."

Itachi blinked and turned his attention to her. She was staring at him now with those big blue eyes about two shades lighter than Naruto's. "I'll be back. Stay here." He said, turning his back to her and began walking down the grassy hill they were currently perched on.

"What?! Wait a minute! Hey!"

Itachi heard Mariko call out to him but kept walking as he chose to ignore her for the time being. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't follow him if he didn't bother to listen to her. Sasuke was taking too long.

His skin began to heat up as he came closer to the flames, finally reaching the building after going through a small patch of forest area. Itachi covered his mouth as numerous coughs started to once again take over his body from the heavy smoke. His eyes burned and glossed over as fumes continued to probe at them. He had to find Sasuke. _"I should have came back." _It was his duty. "_I should have come back sooner." _Itachi repeated the phrase in his brain while he desperately scanned the area, seeing every except for the single thing he was searching for. He saw slabs of stone, debris, birds, bright flames, blood and dead ninja strewn about, some crushed under the weight of the crumbling building and others either severely burned and bleeding from large injuries but no Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Sasuke!" Itachi tried again, his deep voice raising only slightly. His throat was still raw from earlier. The back of his shirt began to cling to him as the he wounds on his back had opened up again and blood began to seep out from moving around too much but he had to keep trying. It hurt and Itachi had to fight the urge to take a break under the pain flowing freely through him.

"H...Here"

Itachi eyes grew at hearing the voice that seemed to be coming from right beside his feet. Sure enough, as he glanced down, he spotted a limp arm with the familiar purple bandage wrapped around its wrist. "Sasuke, hold on ..." Itachi breathed out and immediately dropped to his knees, picking up small and large rocks and chunks of building. The Uchiha hissed as every slight movement caused his shirt to stick and tug at the, once again, inflamed lacerations. "Hold on." He said again to both Sasuke and himself. It seemed like an eternity before he was able to make out a black mass of hair and shortly after, a debris covered face but once he did he felt like crying out for joy. "Say something." He ordered while pushing away the last of the stone and ignoring the state of his own body, slipped one arm under Sasuke's legs and the other behind his shoulder blades. Itachi grit his teeth, swallowing a groan when his already injured shoulder partially dislocated only to snap back in it's socket.

"Hey ..." Sasuke murmured and let his head fall on the other male's shoulder. He was way too exhausted to complain about being held like a chick. Although, he would later. But for now, he was just glad to have been found by his brother and not some other ninja. "Thanks ..."

"Don't thank me." Itachi said gently and braced himself as he started up the steep hill. Arms aching, his voice became winded as he spoke, "You're always causing trouble."

Sasuke cracked up an eye and stared at his brother's weary profile before letting out a slurred, "I forgive you, you know; for what you did to our family." He was tired of clinging onto whatever was left of his hatred towards Itachi. Actually, he had been tired of it. It just took him like four years and a completely failed mission for him to figure that out. Sasuke sighed gratefully when the smoke began to disappear and fresh air filled his strong lungs. He had never thought he would ever com to a point where he'd be so grateful for green grass, blue skies, a bright sun and whisked clouds looming above them. Saying it felt nice to be out would be an understatement. It felt … amazing? Fantastic? Either of those words would do.

"Oh, you found him!"

Sasuke lifted his head at the light voice and saw Mariko as she jumped up, red hair pulled up again in a messy up-do with little bits of debris, supported by the butterfly clip and waving her arms excitedly, brown shorts, blue tank top, and sandals covered in dirt. For her to have been through an exploding building with ninja chasing after them, she didn't look that horrible. "This _is_ all your fault you know." Sasuke stated in a matter-of-fact tone as the fogginess in his head began to lift and motioned for Itachi to put him down.

"I know it's my fault and I've already apologized!" Mariko frowned and snapped back, "But! It is also _my fault_ that you guys were able to escape. And you know what else is my fault?" She asked, voice rising. "It's also _my fault _that your disgusting wounds are bandaged up and safe from getting an infection from the beating you took while _you guys_ got _captured_! Oh!" The red head seethed, hands on her hips. "And let's not forget to blame me for hydrating both you and your brother's shriveled insides with MY bottled water! I'm _so_ sorry because if I hadn't showed up you two would be goners!"

Sasuke growled, "If you hadn't shown up _period _we wouldn't have gotten caught up in that shit!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and sat down on a fallen tree. He was surprised that a simple statement and an apology had blown up into an argument in the course of five seconds. Had he not been so tired and in the amount of pain he was in, he would've probably found it funny or amusing at least. But right now, it was down right irritating. In addition to that, Sasuke's apology was still ringing loudy in his ears. Maybe Sasuke was too dazed to understand what he was saying? Itachi crossed his legs and wiped tiredly at his eyes. Should he bring it up again later after everything was over? Perhaps it would be better not to say anything. Still, the idea of Sasuke seriously forgiving him made ...

"If you were a better ninja or _whatever _you are then you would not have had to worry about getting caught up in anything, now would you?!"

"Shut up! You're so annoying!"

"Well this annoying girl is going to accompany you on the rest of your mission as payment for my services!"

"Don't you have a home to go to?!"

The eldest Uchiha buried his face in his hands. _"Oh god … this is going to be a long journey." _

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**Wow, I'm uploading chapters like crazy. I'm surprised with myself, haha. So what do you guys think of Mariko so far? I hope you like her a little bit :3


	24. Camping Out Under The Stars

**A/N: **I finished my last winter quarter class on the 15th so yes the dreaded Finals have ended and now I have a short break before college begins again! That's why I haven't been updating this story lately. I was really focused on school :3

Anyhell,

**Please Note:** You'll find in this chapter that my writing style has developed quite a bit since my last update so the overall feel may be a tad bit different. **This is a fun chapter by the way. **Well, here you guys go.

* * *

Itachi stood up stiffly, wincing as he lightly yanked on the back of his shirt. "Come on Sasuke. Break is over."

Sasuke nodded slowly and asked, "Do you think that girl is alright by herself?"

"Yes" Itachi answered as they trekked down a worn path of crushed grass while listening to the sound of discarded leaves crumpling under their dirty sneakers. They had been walking for what, five hours now? He could only hope that Mariko was having a peaceful journey back home. They would have walked her back had they had the time. Plus, as unfair as it sounded, her safety was not a part of their mission.

_***/Flashback **_

"_But-"_

"_We're thankful that you helped us get out of there but you are not coming with us, understand? You would only be a hindrance." Itachi informed as he stared on ahead at the terrain. "Madara may send an Akatsuki group soon. You should leave when we do."_

_Mariko nodded, her eyes downcast before giving off a small smile. "I understand I guess … but you'll come back to Souhon right? Check out the restaurant again?" _

"_I don't make promises." Sasuke told her, voice now completely free of the weariness it contained earlier. _

"_See you later." Itachi said and waved lightly. _

_***/End Flashback**_

Itachi furrowed his brows. Perhaps Kisame might presume her to be dead among the other bodies if she were to ever be so lucky. Itachi shifted the bag on his shoulders and once again pulled at the back of his shirt. The sensation was so unpleasant he found himself having to fight back a grimace. He could practically feel secretion mingling with the caked blood on his back as his loose shirt flapped against the cuts. But what was even more unsettling than the pus and blood, was his head. He knew that if he even so much as darted his eyes around too fast that the action would the world spin rapidly on its axis and cause him to throw up whatever small morsels were currently sitting in his throat and stomach. Itachi fought the urge to tug again at the offending top. His back itched, ached, and stung all at the same time. His headache only worsened as they carried on, the two of them strolling along in relative silence save for the sounds of a sneeze, clearing of the throat or cough every now and again which would sometimes break the silence enough for a small conversation to present itself only to end just as quickly as it began. Neither one of them were very talkative people.

But five hours and one too many small talks later, Sasuke's third sigh was the sigh that seemed to relieve the weighty stillness and Itachi was finally able to breathe again. It seemed like he had been holding his breath for most of their journey to Kumogakure. Silently and cautiously, he turned his head as a means to keep himself from puking everywhere and observed as Sasuke suddenly dropped his pack and came down on his haunches, onyx eyes flitting towards his older brother's briefly before fiddling with the zipper on his bag.

Sasuke growled through clenched teeth as he snatched out a grey tin box and laid it none too graciously on the grassy path. "It's getting late so we might as well set up camp." Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead, lips pinched tightly together and said in a none-too-friendly voice, "Just as a warning … I'm pissed off so stay away from me."

Itachi frowned, following suit as his brother unrolled a thin blanket, it figures Sasuke would revert back to his usual self once he started feeling better and the hot smoke from his lungs cleared up.

He recalled himself saying no more than a few years ago that Sasuke was like an open book. That statement couldn't have been further from the truth. If anything, Sasuke was exactly like one of those cheap journals that his favorite auntie had purchased for him at gift shop nineteen years ago with a lock and 'special' key to close off its contents.

The very first time he had lost the flimsy key to his kid journal that had his favorite species of dinosaur on it –the longneck dinosaur or more accurately, the titanosaurus– he was reasonably upset. He didn't cry over it even though at the time he most surely felt like it because losing that key felt like losing his heart. It was most likely because his heart _was _in there. All of his secrets, records of good days and not so good days, childish dreams and even silly fears, they were all in the forms of doodles only decipherable by him. So his journal was more than a bunch of drawings, to him it was his own personal friend slash portal to another planet where he could smile broadly, cry openly, say and feel whatever way he wanted without being afraid of the repercussions. It didn't take long though -being as intelligent as he was at that age- before he found out that if he pulled the front and back cover hard enough, the lock would indeed unlock and his journal would once again open and his vacuum sealed secrets would spill out from its wide ruled pages. Yeah, Sasuke was definitely like that because although he locked himself away most of the time, there were still moments where if pushed and pressured hard enough, fragments of Sasuke's true self would come through and leave his heart out wide open and raw, letting go of just about every emotion and thought he kept hidden under that tough exterior.

It didn't take too long, maybe ten or so minutes for them to fully set up their camping grounds and start a decent fire but in that short time frame the sun had fallen drastically and the first signs of stars had appeared.

"Hungry?" Itachi asked and when Sasuke nodded he tossed six snack bars and an apple right over the fire before tending to his own bar. To tell the truth he was pretty hungry himself. Matter of fact, he was more than hungry, he was starving; famished, ravenous, voracious and whatever else that correctly explained the severe state of his stomach. Biting into it, he immediately relished the sweet substance that made his taste buds explode, the sugary taste of glazed almonds and granola gliding over his tongue and sticking in the dips of his molars, his stomach faintly rumbling in anticipation to receive the small snack sliding down his esophagus. After all they hadn't eaten anything the last couple days save for the bread crumbs and dirty water they received at the prison. Never before had an organic snack bar tasted so delicious.

"So you still won't say anything?"

Itachi blinked owlishly for a moment, feigning ignorance and stuffed the now empty wrapper in the front pocket of his pack. "What do you suppose I say? I'm supposed to stay away from you, remember?"

From across the fire, Sasuke glared, face flushed and stood up, habitually dusting off his shorts, "Quit acting like you don't know what I'm talking about and shut-up."

The prodigy said nothing as Sasuke stepped around the flame and towards him after grabbing that grey box Itachi had seen him holding onto earlier.

"Since you wanna act like you don't know what I'm referring to." Sasuke said, coming directly behind Itachi while tapping the tin with his index finger. "I'm talking about your busted up back."

Itachi curled his fingers in a fist as the loose fabric-that had by now plastered itself to his back- was lightly tugged at in an effort to slacken his shirt from the lacerations.

For a moment, they had once again fallen into silence with the exceptions of single curse word coming from Sasuke and a short hiss of pain whenever they ran into a particularly stubborn piece of black tee that refused to lift without the aid of water. Other than that, it was oddly relaxing. He had fully expected a string of insults and taunting remarks to just come shooting out the younger Uchiha's mouth but instead, to his utter surprise, the other just stayed on his knees, taking steady breaths of air that every so often licked against the nape of his neck or his shoulder blade whenever Sasuke would lean in forwards in concentration; only leaving once to expand the fire for better lighting in the dark woods.

"Itachi-niisan?" Sasuke asked in a low voice while taking out several gauze pads.

Itachi's eyes widened, it was very rare for his little brother to address him by 'niisan' or 'Itachi-niisan' anymore. Perhaps aniki but never niisan. Niisan was who he was to Sasuke before he massacred their clan. Now he was simply Itachi or if he was lucky he would even be Aniki on their good days. "Hm?" The older raven responded, voice steady and strong despite how he was really feeling. As they fell back into silence, Itachi waited patiently for the teenager to speak although curiosity continued to relentlessly gnaw at his brain and some part of him hoped whatever Sasuke had to say wasn't too aggravating, insulting or pessimistic. Another small part of him however knew that what Sasuke was thinking to say wasn't like that at all. He could tell just from the tone of Sasuke's voice. He could tell by the way it came out barely teetering on the lines of softness, lightly layered with hesitance and topped off with a hint of curiosity. Yes, it was at times like these that made Sasuke so much more bearable to be around.

"Don't laugh."

Now _that_ was a new one. "Okay" Why would he laugh? Not like he did much of that anyway. He heard Sasuke take in a deep breath.

"You claim to know me better than anyone else - even better than myself at certain times. So …"

"So?" He gently prodded.

"What am I really like, niisan?"

Itachi studied the blazing fire, eyes narrowing a fraction at the complicated question. Sasuke was and wasn't a lot of things. "Well" Itachi started, feeling slightly unsure of what he should say for once. Sasuke had finally bandaged his back and plopped down beside him. "It's good that you have realized your true self isn't who you've been over the years but who are presently." No, Sasuke couldn't have figured that much out yet. Itachi paused as he searched around in the backpack for a clean shirt and gently pulled it over his head before continuing, hissing briefly whenever the treated cuts stretched along with his muscles from their current position. "No matter what you believe or portray and no matter what others tell you ototou, you're good points are that you are very kind, curious, loyal, caring, respectful and sharing. You're a good listener. You are playful, funny, honest, energetic, talented, smart, shy and sensitive." Itachi inhaled, took a sip of water from his canteen and continued. He wasn't positive about his next sentence. Sure, he was positive that every bit of it was true. He just didn't feel like dealing with an embarrassed-enough-to-be-mad-about-it Sasuke. "You also love to smile and laugh around those of which you're close to. Although at the same time you are judgmental, brutally honest, impatient, pigheaded and impulsive." Surprisingly, he didn't get a glare or any kind of denial in return.

Sasuke frowned; his eyebrows creasing as he absentmindedly thumbed the bottom of his shoe for jammed pebbles. "You can be an asshole too ya know."

Itachi raised his brows in amusement and let himself laugh. "I don't recall ever labeling you as an asshole." Itachi shot back calmly and released his locks from the ponytail. His hair was disgusting. It was all greasy and dirty and not to mention tangled. "I can't wait until we find a suitable water source."

The younger prodigy tossed a twig in the fire and then began the minute task of polishing off the apple he received earlier with the side of his shirt. "Me either. We both could use a bath." Sasuke responded simply, voice distorted from the piece of fruit now in his mouth.

"That's putting it lightly." Itachi shook his head and tried to unsuccessfully run his fingers through his hair as he came into contact with a stubborn knot. "Man, look at this shit. It's fuckin' impossible." He then added and pointed an index finger to his black hair.

Sasuke looked on with wide black eyes. Clear surprise written all over his soft features before clamping down on the corner of his lip with his teeth.

Itachi cocked his head to the side and nudged the other with his foot. "What?"

"You …" Sasuke breathed out heavily, face flushed. "Y-You sound …"

"Sound what?" Itachi smirked and released a breathy laugh. "I'm not much of a curser, huh?"

Sasuke's shaky frown quickly turned into a big smile as he finally let himself break out with suppressed laughter. "No!" He cried out.

_It worked. _Itachi laughed with him and once he started it seemed like he couldn't stop and neither could Sasuke as they obviously fueled each other. "Alright Sasuke." The raven managed through a small gasp.

His sides and injured back ached tremendously. Not to mention he could barely breathe. It was a strange sensation because even though it was becoming uncomfortable it gave him a joy he hadn't felt in many years. It was as if an unbearable weight was steadily lifting on his shoulders and he wondered if his brother was feeling the same way. How long had it been since either one of them laughed so much? God, it felt amazing. It was instantaneous. Like magic, one of the many missing pieces in his heart had been miraculously found as if his heart was actually just some sort of one-thousand piece puzzle that had been only seventy-two percent complete and abandoned on the table until now. Now. Now Itachi felt that if anything he was at eighty-two percent completion. One by one the missing pieces that made up who they really were as normal people were slowly being recovered.

"You're an ass for that." Sasuke said suddenly as he came down off his high.

Itachi followed right behind him and didn't fail to notice the smile still donning his little brother's face. He and Sasuke had similar smiles whenever the smiles were genuine, Itachi realized. They both smiled like their mother. "I know. We need to get to Kumogakure in two days tops so we can start gathering information." Said Itachi as his mind wandered back to their current situation and mission.

"It'll be strenuous because of these chakra seals on our foreheads." Sasuke remarked as he walked back over to his side of the fire and lied down.

"I've been thinking over it ever since we left and I think..." Itachi trailed off as he zipped up his bag and lied on his stomach, using his arms as a makeshift pillow. "That if we" He began again. "focus as much of our chakra as we can into a single spot – that spot being our forehead – that the seal will break. It would be extremely painful but I think it would break if I'm not mistaken. However, it'd have to be fast and strong."

"Why?"

Itachi buried his face in his arms, "Think of the seal as something aggressive and sticky like a strip of zinc oxide adhesive tape but applied directly to the skin without gauze pads."

"It would hurt like hell getting it off."

The jonin nodded in agreement. "Right, so what do people do when it's time to take it off before that kind of adhesive has had the chance to loosen up? They brace themselves and rip it off to get it over with because going slow hurts more and takes longer."

"A person who tries to remove it one centimeter at a time will either be at it all day or just give up and not want to try again. Also, if a bandage is strong enough, it won't release unless that person practically tears it off."

"Exactly." Itachi said, voice soft and soaked with sleepiness. "We'll try it in the morning. For now, let's get some sleep."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** *The Uchiha brothers actually got along for an entire chapter with only one spat!* -GASP-

Some of you may have figured out that the story isn't so much about the mission as it is about them slowly coming back together and dealing with the issues they have with each other over a series of events (like the mission and all it entails).

Oh I added the 'cussing niisan' bit because I have a sister who practically never curses and whenever she does it makes me laugh like a mad woman because it sounds so out of character coming from her and so I was like, "Hey, I could use that as the subject of Itachi and Sasuke's first real laugh together."

BTW: Didn't the organic snack bar sound yummy? I was freakin' starving when I wrote that part haha.


	25. There's a First Time for Everything

**A/N:** Sorry for the long period with no update. My vision has been messing up (double vision, whoa) so being on the computer is kind of a hassle but I updated with more than one chapter to make up for it!

&& since this story is getting closer and closer to its end with every chapter, thanks =) to everybody who's reviewed, added this to their faves/alerts, and also to those people who have added ME to their faves/alerts. And for those who haven't done any of that yet … thanks anyway for reading because it's just as awesome getting more views.

**NOTE:** I ask you to forgive me in advance for any spelling and grammar errors. Since my left eye is all fucked up lately, it's hard to catch things like that (can't wait to go to the freakin' doctors).

* * *

"Baka" Is what just so happened to be the first thing that shot out of Sasuke's mouth upon unlocking the door to their hotel room.

Itachi frowned, silently calling dibs by tossing his bag on the twin bed closet to the window. "I understand why you're angry but it's your fault, not mine."

"No, it's your fault. You did it on purpose." He accused. He had stayed quiet and hadn't uttered a single word while traveling to Kumogakure since the 'Sasuke's Chakra Incident' - as Itachi oh so graciously dubbed it - back at the camping grounds meaning he had been absolutely silent for two whole days.

**/ Flashback**

"_If I lose any skin off my forehead, I'm gonna kill you." _

"_I'm sure." Itachi replied and sat on the ground once he finished packing up his things. Morning seemed to come within seconds of them falling asleep. "The seal isn't going to rip your skin off." Before he knew it, they were awake, packed and ready to leave the campsite before the sun even came out. But prior to leaving, they had to remove the chakra seal which was why they were currently on the ground with Sasuke leaned up against a tree and Itachi sitting no less than a foot or two in front of him. _

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do. Trust me on this." _

_Sasuke scoffed. "You just do?" _

_Itachi frowned. They didn't have time for this. They were already behind schedule and had been through a lot as it was. "We can do it together or I'll go first then you second." Itachi offered, eyes narrowing the slightest bit. It seemed the only way Sasuke ever listened was when he was stern. "Pick one." _

"_Together"_

**/End Flashback**

"I wouldn't do that."

"Ah, well then explain this to me. Why do I have a big burn mark on my forehead and you don't?"

Itachi shrugged with questioning eyes as he studied the white bandages wrapped firmly around said teen's forehead across from him. "Ask Tsunade-sama or Kakashi-sempai when we get back to the village."

"Liar."

"No, I told you not to focus all your chakra but you didn't listen. You were being pigheaded as usual."

Sasuke took in a breath. He hated those 'I-told-you-so' moments more than anything –especially when they came from Itachi of all people because he always managed to make him feel like a complete fucking idiot.

His angry glare softened as he looked passed Itachi and out the window. Ever since he was little he had always been called stubborn. However, this stubbornness seemed to worsen whenever it came down to Itachi. Maybe 'pigheaded' was listed in the job description for being a younger brother or something. Sasuke studied the night sky and bright stars, his reflection in the window staring back at him. From outside, he could hear the muffled voices of people young and old mingling, working, playing and relaxing with the occasional unnecessary muffled shout of, "Hey, are you coming?!" or "See you later!" that seemed to pass right through the glass.

Looking out at the sky always proved to be therapeutic whenever he found himself troubled or pissed off. When he was younger he would sometimes catch his father in a rare moment of tranquility staring out at the sky as well while reading the daily newspaper. Sasuke blinked at the memory and idly toyed with his bandages. Perhaps this served as a double edged sword. It seemed that every miniscule habit he developed at an early age brought back painful memories. Itachi, although not a habit, brought back memories too; mostly because Itachi was a memory. He was a memory of everything that was and everything that wasn't. He was a walking, talking, breathing memory.

Sasuke switched his gaze from the window to Itachi who was no longer looking at him but sitting on the bed taking out his packed belongings. Maybe he should start on that too. Itachi never failed to get things done faster than him. The younger Uchiha continued to study the male, watching as Itachi frowned a bit upon peering in his bag. A few seconds later he retrieved a few items covered in a thick substance that Sasuke immediately recognized as shampoo once the fumes infiltrated his nostrils. The plastic bottle must have uncapped without the other realizing it. The younger raven looked on with curiosity at the now slightly troubled look on the prodigy's face when Itachi single-handedly toyed the simplistic, cheap looking necklace gracing his collarbone and began the task of putting his clothes in the small dresser drawers while sorting through which miscellaneous items were free of shampoo and what unfortunately wasn't and would have to be rinsed off. He had never seen Itachi touch his necklace like that before.

"I'm going to get some food. Are you coming?" Sasuke asked after feeling his stomach growl. Thankfully it served as a temporary distraction from his thinking.

"Hn" Itachi said while he finished putting away the last bit of his travel items. "No, sorry Sasuke, I'm not hungry at the moment. Maybe next time otouto."

Sasuke inhaled softly at the memorable phrase.

_Maybe next time otouto_

Itachi always had some lame excuse when they were younger followed by a 'Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time.' but this time that half assed apology wasn't accompanied with a small smile and a poke to the forehead like all the other moments.

"Yeah" He replied and was about to make an exit for the door when he abruptly stopped. He wasn't sure what caused him to halt in his actions or say the next sentence that soon formed in his mouth. "Come with me." It was like his mouth had a mind of its own. The very moment he saw the upraised brows of his older brother, Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up. _"What the hell did I just say?" _And immediately he wished he had been bestowed with an ability that would somehow enable him to freeze sound. That way, he would have been able to capture his voice before it could even get the chance to reach his brother.

For a long while, both men were silent and Sasuke struggled to figure out what on earth the long haired male could possibly be thinking. It wasn't until the awkward stillness weighing down on them became nearly unbearable did Itachi finally offer a single nod and slipped on his sneakers after grabbing his wallet off the nightstand and again did that annoying thing with his jewelry piece. The action was so simple and quick that even Sasuke himself didn't have a clue as to why it got on his nerves so much but it did. Something about the way Itachi ran his fingers over each of the three silver pieces reminded him of a nervous habit. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but shockingly enough, no words came out as Itachi walked up and sidestepped him.

"Well, are you coming?" Itachi asked lightly as he held the door open.

"Hn"

It didn't take too long before they were outside of the hotel building and squinting against the bright rays of sunlight that bounced off the rooftops. It seemed to burn into every bare part of their bodies which in this case happened to be their lowers arms and calves.

"_It's so hot out today…" _Sasuke voiced needlessly in his head as he flapped his t-shirt in a useless attempt to bring in any cool air to his overheated torso. The air was not only hot but sticky and already he could feel sweat forming in tiny beads behind his neck as the cotton of his shirt soaked up bits of moisture from his underarms. This was undoubtedly the hottest day so far. God, he hated really hot days. It made him irritated and gave him nausea and headaches from time to time depending on how hot it happened to be on that day. The occasional bump to the arm he received every couple minutes or so by a speed walking passerby didn't exactly help either.

"Do you have anything in particular you're in the mood for?"

He stopped his silent ranting as the familiar deep voice that obviously belonged to Itachi suddenly spoke. "Barbeque" Sasuke responded and pointed to a restaurant building with an oddly large sign that read Isakawa's BBQ in big, gigantic orange lettering. Normally, he wouldn't choose to eat at a barbeque joint but it had been more than a few days since he or Itachi had a real meal.

As they came closer to the inviting building and kept walking forward, the smell of well seasoned meat had begun to fill his nostrils and make his mouth water.

"Welcome!" A tall man with tanned skin and a big belly greeted them once they stepped in. "Table for two, right?" He then asked and stepped behind the front desk. "And what is the name?"'

Sasuke took a moment to relish in the wonderful feeling of having a heavily air-conditioned room push cold air to his body; cooling the sweat forming right at his hairline and the nape of his neck. "Yes, and it'll be under Nowaki." Sasuke answered for both of them.

Nowaki was the alias that he and his brother used to check in the hotel with. It was pretty amazing actually how both of them could even _use_ fake names and get away with it after all the shit that they've done in the past. He wondered how most people outside Konohagakure - and of course Sunagakure - failed to recognize them without their family crest.

"Oh, that's excellent. A very strong, solid name you boys got there! Follow me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The guy was too damn loud. People like that almost always rubbed him the wrong way even if they were 'nice'. That's one of the reasons him and Naruto bickered so much. Sakura was no exception to that little fact either. She wasn't as loud as the blonde but she ran a close second when pissed off. It didn't necessarily mean he hated them though. He would be lying right through his teeth if he ever said he did.

"Here you are, gentlemen." The hearty man said as he waited for them to take their seats at a cozy booth and set out their menus. "And these are your menus. Want anything to drink?"

"Water" Sasuke answered and then looked at Itachi who was sitting across from him with his elbows on the table.

"A water for me too, please." Itachi politely voiced. "Do you know what you want?" He asked and steadied his dark eyes on his younger brother.

Sasuke tried to relax under Itachi's penetrating gaze and let his back lean against the booth. "I'll have whatever's good."

"Alrighty then …" The man acknowledged - who once Sasuke finally bothered to take a peek at the black and white name tag, discovered his name to be Suzuki – with a scribble of his ballpoint pen on a tablet. "And you?" He asked, drawing his attention to Itachi.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure you don't want anything? We really do have some spectacular dishes today." Suzuki pressed on, pen poised and ready to jot down anything the male wanted but sighed when he was answered with a simple shake of the head. "No problem. I'll give you the same thing as your brother – I presume he is – on the house for both of ya! No excuses! You look as if you haven't had nothin' but a bite to eat in decades! It'll take a couple minutes and I'll be sure someone comes back in a jiffy with your meals. If you need anything just flag one of the waiters or waitresses down."

After he watched the kind yet oddly annoying man leave and disappear through the steadily thickening crowds in the small barbeque place, Sasuke used the time given to take in the physical condition of his brother – the earlier remark Suzuki made, sticking and weighing on his brain like cement. After all, Itachi had been eating the same amount of food as he had since the mission started so there wasn't any reason why Itachi would look too hungry; tired maybe but not unhealthy or starved. He then found himself noticing a lot of small things about his brother's appearance that he had not noticed before like the darkening circles under his dull eyes, pale complexion and all around tired disposition. Just because he noticed _those _things though, didn't mean that he looked half-starved. Suzuki was obviously exaggerating. Sasuke wondered if he looked as worn down as Itachi did. If he did, then the guy wasn't saying anything.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, their food was in front of them. The steam and heavenly aroma wafted off the appealing barbequed meat dishes and right into their faces.

_He's eating. _Sasuke mentally observed with the slightest feeling of relief as they dug in to their meals."Why did you say you weren't hungry when that guy asked you what you wanted to eat?" He asked as he stuck some more slabs of meat on the grill with his chopsticks.

Itachi scrunched up his face and for a moment Sasuke thought it was directed at him until the older male held up his index finger, stuck his face in his crook of his elbow and let out a dry sneeze then proceeded to stick a thin slice of meat in his mouth "I didn't realize how hungry I actually was at that particular moment."

"Hn, bullshit …" Sasuke muttered quietly – which went unnoticed by the other Uchiha because of the heightened background noise – while taking his now fully cooked steak off the off the grill and set it on his plate. Sasuke sighed "I have another question then." As brothers they were supposed to care about each other right? They couldn't help but care which is why Sasuke cried so much after Itachi's 'death' and wanted to kill off every breathing thing in the Leaf Village; a small part of him still did. It's also why Itachi always tried his best to help him out, had his back and kept his patience with him. Itachi didn't kill him on the night of the massacre or during their final battle. The short haired teen frowned. He hated to admit it but Itachi did a lot. So perhaps asking the damn question was the least he could do. Besides, he really wanted to know.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Aniki" He said and tried to look as busy with his almost completely finished meal as possible.

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

"You've been acting funny ever since we left camp." Sasuke stated and didn't fail to notice the barely noticeable flicker of emotion flash across his eyes.

Itachi looked into those eyes that were nearly identical to his own. "Is that so otouto?" He asked while retrieving a few bills for the tip out of his wallet. "We should be getting back to the hotel." Itachi then said and slid out of the booth.

Sasuke growled in irritation as he stood up and walked along side his brother straight out of the restaurant. This was one of Itachi's more subtle ways of blowing someone off. "Don't change the subject." He barked and shivered at the cold gust of wind that blew against his skin.

It was already getting late and the only thing that they had managed to get done was grabbing something to eat. Honestly, Sasuke had never been on a serious undercover mission before so he really hadn't known what to expect. He immaturely thought that'd once they got here all they would have to do is go around, ask some questions, spy a bit and then be the hell out of this village within the week but the more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that missions like these were not that simple and would require both of them to actually blend in with the rest of the villagers. They would have to get some measly jobs soon too. Not only because they were running low on money – a problem that wouldn't have occurred had those guards back in the prison not stolen practically all of it – but also because then that they would have a better chance of obtaining some good information on Akatsuki that way. He remembered Tsunade-sama mentioning some time ago that there's reason to believe that Akatsuki has ties with the small time shipping companies here. And if that was the case, it'd be a hassle trying to find anything out from those companies unless they worked there. Also, he doubted that they'd quickly get any information about the village's connection with Akatsuki without coming off as oddly suspicious and having their cover blown to Madara or any of the other members if they caught word of, 'two males with black hair going around the village and asking about Akatsuki.' It wouldn't take a genius to figure out who those two males are. So yeah, maybe that's why Itachi seemed pretty relaxed about not rushing out to dig up whatever they could on their first day of being here. Maybe that was the reason behind Tsunade-sama giving them an entire month. However, because of the previous incident, a time extension may just be in order.

Sasuke released a breath and looked towards the freshly polished floor as they walked through the hotel doors and made their way to their room, watching how his stride was slightly longer than Itachi's and at that moment he realized that he, at nineteen years of age, was actually an inch or two taller than his older brother who was now twenty-six years old. Itachi hadn't changed much at all with his age, Sasuke noted as he studied the raven with his peripheral vision. In fact, he looked better. The heavy stress lines that were once prominent amongst Itachi's face were fading; fading back to how they were originally when he was younger. Even through the fatigue, his skin and hair looked healthier and his eyes appeared brighter. It never ceased to amaze Sasuke how removing just one or two major stressors could physically and mentally benefit a person.

"I'm going to take a shower." Itachi said as reached in his back pocket. Pulling out their swipe card key he unlocked the door and stepped in the room.

Sasuke shrugged and slipped off his shoes, setting them by the door. "Don't take too long." He told him and dumped the contents of his bag on the bed. He had said earlier that he needed to start taking out his things as well. "I need to get in the shower too." Sasuke tiredly ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes after seeing the bathroom door close. He was exhausted. _Not sleeping in a bed for two to three weeks can do that though. I wonder if I'll be able to sleep in late. _The raven thought idly while refolding a pair of wrinkled khaki shorts and sitting various items on his nightstand.

It was weird. As usual, he didn't want to admit it – really, really didn't want to admit this one – but he and Itachi were starting to get along a lot better, especially since the mission. Or was it that _he _was starting to get along a lot better with Itachi?

Now that he thought about, he couldn't recall a single time Itachi initiated a fight of any kind with him. Sasuke clenched his jaw. That little known fact kind of made him feel like a jerk. _I'm not a jerk. I'm abrasive and … aggressive. _He reassured himself and tossed his emptied pack into a nearby corner with more force than necessary. There was nothing wrong with being those two things as long as he wasn't a jerk, right? Sasuke shook his head and flopped down on his stomach, enjoying the familiar comfort of hitting a soft mattress and fresh sheets instead of stone, branches and dirt.

"Itachi" Sasuke called out just loud enough for his voice to carry over into the bathroom. "Hurry up!" He shouted this time and pinched the bridge of his nose. He planned on at _least _brushing his teeth before he could get too tired.

Just then, Itachi appeared in the bathroom doorway and strode out with one towel wrapped firmly around his slim waist and another tossed half-hazardly over his head. "I left some hot water."

Sasuke mentally grimaced at the raised reddish-purple scars that donned his brother's back and reached to the left side of his ribcage. The scars were healing at their own rates; some much faster than the others and a lot much slower. Particularly, it was the bigger and deeper lacerations that seemed to keep reopening, and excreting pus but nevertheless they were healing. Suddenly he found himself wondering what being in Itachi's shoes at that particular moment – in the exact moment that it happened – would feel like. Would _he _have been able to handle that kind of thing? How badly had the pain been? Did it still hurt? Would he have come out strong in the end too? Now that he had actually begun to think about it, it seemed impossible. It seemed like just 'getting back to business' after such a horrendous ordeal would be a near impossible feat to accomplish but Itachi didn't say anything about not being okay. _Itachi said …_ Sasuke paused. Itachi didn't say anything. Itachi never talked about it and Sasuke really wasn't sure if bringing it up would answer his questions.

It seemed like he was the only one who had all the questions and none of the answers for anything. All the answers that he thought he had to situations had been so wrong in the past. He couldn't even really be sure of himself anymore. But it would be okay, right? If he asked his brother whom he'd started rekindling a bond with only four years ago, if he was alright? When he was still an academy student, Iruka-sensei had once told the class that asking the right questions takes as much skill as giving the right answers. When he was younger he didn't know what the hell that meant and for the most part didn't really give a rat's ass. But now there was, seven years later and for the first time he began to understand what Iruka-sensei was trying to say. Asking the _right _questions to someone who may have a problem was increasingly harder than throwing around a couple right answers to someone asking for advice.

Sasuke sighed as he stepped in the bathroom, closed the door behind him and peeled off his clothes then proceeded to turn on the water. Immediately upon stepping under the showerhead, he began to feel once all too tight muscles relax and the achiness in his legs, arms, back neck and seemingly everywhere else started to ebb away as the almost searing hot water pelted at his taut skin. The air was still moist from its usage prior making him feel hotter than he should have been feeling at that moment. Turning the cold water up just enough for him to be able to put his head fully under without burning his scalp, he started the process of washing his hair. He hadn't thought to bring shampoo and conditioner along with them on their mission like Itachi had so he ended up using his older brother's instead. It smelled good at least; smelled warm like peppermint oil, ginseng and rosemary mixed together which surprisingly enough to Sasuke wasn't very feminine all. After shampooing, he applied the conditioner to his flattened hair and began to wash his body, watching with minor irritation as the lathered soap cleaned and rinsed away whatever little bit was left of the dry blood caked on his thigh, arm, chest and shoulder.

He hadn't been injured nearly as bad as Itachi had so his wounds healed rather quickly with antiseptic, a few stitches and not even a complete roll of bandage tape. His dislocated shoulder was able to be reset and although he couldn't use it to its fullest capabilities, it too was well on its way to being completely healed up mainly because Itachi had assisted him in rotating and moving the joint around for ten to fifteen minutes a day as a kind of amateur therapy so it never stiffened and the muscles surrounding the area had begun to strengthen again.

Once completely rinsed off, Sasuke turned off the showerhead and stepped out the shower, tied a towel around his waist and went on to brush his teeth and wash his face before leaving the now unbearably humid bathroom. Tiny beads of water ran down the white walls and some of it was beginning to form on the ceiling so when he finally opened the door and stepped out, he couldn't help but pant as a huge wall of cold air hit him square in the face.

Upon collecting himself, Sasuke frowned when he noticed Itachi was already in the bed asleep. Sure it was dark out, but it was still only eight o' clock. Maybe Itachi had been just as tired as he was after all. There wasn't anything wrong with it though since this was the day they were supposed to take to relax and recuperate before continuing after further with their mission.

Quickly, he dried himself off and no more than a few minutes later he was in fresh boxers and a clean shirt that by the way, had never felt so much like heaven after days of bathing in random waterways – not all of which were clean ones – and having to double the time they would normally spend wearing the same articles of clothing, boxers included. Sasuke was in the midst of drying off his thick locks of hair but froze in his tracks when he heard something that sounded close to a whimper come from across the room.

"Oh God …"

Sasuke dropped his towel on the carpet and stared at the figure lying stilly under a mass of comforter. Was Itachi talking in his sleep or was he just hearing things?

"Don't … Don't let them know."

"Itachi" The jonin said unsurely and walked forward until his knees bumped against the mattress. He did the exact same thing when he went to check in on Itachi after the older male attempted to take away his own life. No one would ever get him to label his brother's past actions as suicide. Not ever.

"Don't show them." Itachi mumbled in his sleep. "… out …"

"Itachi" He called out again, louder this time and reached a hand out to touch his arm but swiftly drew away, startled when Itachi suddenly gritted his teeth; his black bangs sticking to his clammy skin.

"Wake up." The raven begged and grabbed the sleeping male's firm shoulders. "Itachi!" He tried again for the thousandth time albeit a bit louder than before.

Itachi struggled against Sasuke's strong grip, eyes still wrenched tightly together. "Hurts" He uttered between heavy gasps. "It hurts."

"What are you talking about? What hurts?" Sasuke let go momentarily to turn on the light near Itachi's bed. "Just wake the hell up already." He demanded and restrained a startled jump when the long haired male suddenly bolted upright covered in a thin sheen of sweat with wide onyx orbs.

Itachi breathed heavily as he looked around and laid a bewildered set of eyes on Sasuke and reverted his gaze to the blanket covering his legs.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Past occurrences."

Sasuke stared at Itachi's hung head, tightly clenched fists and stiff shoulders. He knew what the occurrence was. He didn't need Itachi to tell him which was probably a good thing because it at the moment it seemed as if his brother was not intending to go any further than that. "It's in our regulations that a ninja must not ever shed a tear. However," The raven took a breath as he forced himself to finish what he started. "If I can cry in front of you and my friends … then … then you can cry in front of me at least if no one else." Sasuke sighed. "Like you did the night of the massacre. I think it's impossible for someone to live out their whole life and never cry. That's why I can't even count on my fingers how many ninja I've seen do it. Besides," Sasuke said and against his pride, put a comforting – or as comforting as he could manage – hand on the slouched shoulder of his brother. "…it's only us here."

Itachi broke into a small, bitter smile. "Perhaps" He answered. "Maybe next time, Sasuke."

* * *

**TBC**

Ah yeah, you're probably wanting to know what happens afterwards. Well … I just decided to leave it up everyone's imagination. It'll be like some big aggravating mystery lol.

**A/N:** Wow, 25 chapters and counting?! How amazing! I never thought it would be this long, jeez. Oh, and see? I told you all that I'd make up for the long time without an update. The next chapter is going to be pretty damn amazing. I got all kinds of inspiration and ideas for that one.


	26. Meeting Motou

**A/N:** So this is chapter 26. I'm apologizing in advance for any spelling errors. Like I said in the last chapter, my vision is messed up (double vision in one eye. Weird, huh?). So forgive me please! I tried to correct as many typos and other errors as well as possible.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as a ray of warm light crawled over him, heating his skin and filtered through his eyelids and took that moment to burry is face in his pillow. Even though he clearly remembered saying at some point in his life that he quote "Would never get a good night's sleep" unquote, he woke up that morning feeling nearly the best he had ever felt. It was pretty cool not waking up to an empty room or tossing and turning throughout the night because of stress and bad dreams. Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes, squinting at the bright ball of sun peeking around the thick curtains.

"You're finally awake."

Sasuke heard Itachi say and turned over on his stomach to see his brother already fully clothed and eyeing him with lathered shave gel spread over his face. For whatever reason that was obviously beyond him, he never imagined that his brother would need to do such a normal 'guy thing' because during the entire time they had inhabited that small apartment together, Sasuke had never once even seen the other male even pick up a thing of shave gel, much less a razor. So needless to say when Sasuke jumped out of bed and padded over to the opened door of the bathroom, he found it rather amusing although he'd never laugh about such a stupid thing aloud. Besides, it wasn't like men didn't shave. He should have expected Itachi – as a grown man - to grow stubble every now and then like all the other human beings out there that had succeeded in finishing the final stages of puberty, right? But even after rationalizing this obvious natural phenomenon that went with being one of the guys, he still couldn't help but watch the repetitive action from his position in the doorway as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes and tried to fight down a loud yawn. Now that the situation had presented itself to him he realized that he had never once seen anyone shave in his entire adolescent life except for on television.

That being said, would he know how to do it when the time came to shave off the small bits of stubble he currently had? Or would he end up with a bunch of bleeding razor cuts because no one had ever taught him? Sasuke made mental notes as he continued to observe the raven. He noticed the way Itachi would tilt his head just slightly, sometimes frowning only the tiniest bit and how after every single swipe he would slip the triple bladed razor under the running sink water and then examine it to make sure it was clean enough before beginning the process all over again. _Everything Itachi does is careful._ Sasuke thought and found himself slipping into the small bathroom a little further in order to get a better look at what Itachi was doing and suddenly, for the first time in a long time, at that exact moment when Itachi paused midway, razor still pressed against his cheek and gave him a long, curious gaze, Sasuke thought that Itachi looked more like a big brother right then than he ever had when they were small and had been wishing for stubble to shave like their father.

Maybe it was because this was precisely how he had always seen older brothers be in the movies. The cool ones were always portrayed as being in shape with nothing on but a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt on complete with a short white towel tossed behind their necks and over both shoulders. The mean brothers though were either very unattractive or so good looking to the point that it would seem unfair that the younger brother was not as striking as the jerk (who were by the way, always checking themselves out in the mirror and never had a kind word to say). Itachi was obviously the initial one.

Maybe he was just being sentimental but somewhere in between the time they had spent together last night just keeping each other company to the time he woke up this morning to stand where he was currently standing, did he feel that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to know this more grown up version of Itachi who now no longer had to dream of shaving and no longer played hide and seek with him as a source of fun or poked him in the forehead a hundred times a day. Maybe he could get to know the present day Itachi because really, he didn't know anything about the other male at all. It made Sasuke feel a bit uneasy knowing that regardless of how much or little Sasuke knew about his brother that Itachi still seemed to know just about everything having to do with him – even though the younger Uchiha never actually mentioned what he liked and disliked_ – _based on some kind of instinct or common sense that Sasuke must have either lost or failed to acquire along the way.

"When you get ready to shave for the first time …" Itachi began, razor still pressed to his jaw and sounding as if he was heading up on what was to be a grueling lecture rather just than giving pointers on shaving. "… try to make sure that you take your time because if you rush, you might knick yourself and more than likely won't notice until it starts burning and bleeding after you finish."

When Itachi's steady voice reached his ears, Sasuke blinked and soundlessly walked toward the edge of the sink when Itachi gestured him over with his hand.

"I might as well teach you how." Itachi said as he finished up, washing off the excess gel and patted his face down with the soft towel hanging around his neck. Sasuke was closer to Itachi than he thought he would ever be on a normal day and the unique scent of whatever kind of shave gel Itachi had just used invaded his nostrils with unexpected vigor.

"You already finished." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly, raising a brow when he felt a pair of hands take him by the shoulders and guide him over to the mirror where Itachi had once previously stood.

"That's why _you're_ going to shave and I will instruct you." Itachi replied and no more than a couple seconds later, grabbed Sasuke's hand, squeezed some gel out of the container and into his palm. "Apply it on."

"This is a waste of time and stupid." Sasuke frowned at Itachi through their reflection in the mirror. "I barely have any stubble."

"Just do it." Itachi demanded lightly, and smirked when he noticed Sasuke's ears turning red as he reluctantly rubbed the lathered gel on his practically nonexistent facial hair.

"Now what?" The younger raven asked quietly mostly out of embarrassment; partially out of mild irritation and just wanted to call it quits when Itachi pulled out a new razor that looked exactly like the one he had seen him using earlier. What was the point in shaving when he didn't have anything to shave? He felt like a little kid playing pretend.

"Fill the basin with water and wet the razor."

Sasuke, slowly getting used to the idea of shaving an imaginary beard and mustache, did as he was instructed and with inquiring onyx orbs, studied the blade and tried to reenact on himself the same thing he had seen Itachi shave. "It's this way, right?" He asked while trying not to think about how silly he thought he looked with the stuff spread on his face.

Itachi nodded, "Yes. Shave in the same direction your facial hair grows. When you get under your chin, shave towards your chin instead of away from it. After that, you're done."

Sasuke regarded him for a moment before returning his concentration to the task at hand. It had been some time since he had last seen that look from his brother. The intense yet friendly stare while he tilting his head to the side as if either only slightly perplexed or very much intrigued reminded him of those rare but greatly appreciated occasions when Itachi would have the time train or help him.

Honestly, Sasuke thought to himself as he dipped the razor in the water and finished clearing away the last bit of his make-believe facial hair, he didn't think he would ever be doing something like this with his brother of all people. He thought that maybe he would learn on his own just like he did everything else. But there he was, standing in the bathroom and letting Itachi teach him how to shave his face. This would be another thing that Itachi has done for him since coming back to the village while Sasuke had yet to do anything for him. Sasuke sighed and patted his face dry with the white hand towel Itachi had used after rinsing away any leftover shave gel. Perhaps he had grown a little more facial hair than he originally thought because his face felt way smoother than it had last night, he noticed after running a hand across his jaw.

Lately, he felt as if he were becoming some spoiled and selfish man who was always on the receiving end of things but never giving anything of equal or greater value. And that may have been true. It was certainly true for Naruto. The blonde had wasted years of his life chasing after him and trying to save his ass from darkness but what did Sasuke have to give back? And Sakura, she helped heal him and Itachi's injuries countless times because was the only one who could next to Tsunade and he never even thanked her. Kakashi had acted as his mentor _and _sensei for all that time and also tried to save him but even now he hadn't given him an apology for what he'd done. Even seven years ago on the day - when they were labeled as being the Rookie Nine - everyone from the squad raced after him and practically died trying to bring him back home. All he did for them was run away to Orochimaru and spare Naruto's life. But what bothered him the most was Itachi. Because as much as he convinced himself that he secretly hated it, they were family. Itachi was his blood and the others were water. Itachi threw away everything and ruined his entire life for him and the village and what he got in return was worse than nothing but even so, Itachi never once came out and brought it up. The few times he did, he never put the blame on anyone at all, only himself. He didn't blame the fourth Hokage, Danzo, the Elders or the Leaf because in the end it was Itachi's decision.

Sasuke looked away from the mirror and gripped the edges of the sink. Itachi did tons of things for him like the time he bought him those clothes and sneakers because he hadn't thought to bring any that didn't bear their family crest. He made sure they had food and money. He trained him and treated his wounds during and after the time they were held captive. Itachi put up with his moody bullshit on a daily basis and even protected him on more than one occasion. But then, the two times Itachi really needed him, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't save Itachi when he was bleeding out from his wrists that night in the bathroom and he couldn't save Itachi from almost getting beat to death in the prison. If his older brother ever needed him again, would he be too weak to come through for him?

"Sasuke"

Sasuke heard Itachi call him but he didn't say anything. Instead, he chose to alternate between staring at his whitening knuckles and contorted reflection on the small faucet. Every time he looked at himself, he would start to feel the way he looked on that faucet; a warped mess that seemed to never get any better no matter which way he turned or tried to look at. Internally, he felt disfigured and ugly. It was as if he had a hole hiding somewhere deep under his skin and whenever he made an attempt at filling it the damn thing would get even bigger than the last time. That feeling only worsened recently and it bothered him because it always would start out as familiar twinges in his chest and stomach then lead to a heavy pitting in his abdomen. Whatever he was feeling, it made him nauseous. Perhaps he just wasn't strong enough to protect the people he cared for.

"Otouto" Itachi said and Sasuke looked on as Itachi went to pick up the towel that had been dropped to the tiled floor. "Are you okay?"

Should he have said 'yes' or 'no'? Maybe he would have been better off not replying at all because he was never good at expressing things like his emotions unless they reached a point where he couldn't hold it in any longer. He wasn't any good at it because it just wasn't a part of his character. But if he did tell him 'no' and let his brother in on the little fact that he definitely wasn't okay, would he be able to tell him the reason? Would he be able to tell Itachi that he felt guilty for not being able to save him and that if he had then he would not have been inflicted with those horrible wounds? Would he be able to say that last night's nightmare was his fault because he hadn't been strong enough to prevent the cause? What would Itachi say if he could tell him everything?

Sasuke released his firm hold on the sink along with the breath he had sucked in and turned to the door. Itachi had already gotten dressed for the day in a loose fitting shirt and white shorts. Had he really been standing there just thinking for that long?

"No" He finally admitted, falling under the pressure of Itachi's concentrated gaze that – at that moment – seemed to bore holes right through him. When he saw that the other wasn't planning on interrupting him anytime soon he continued. "Do you think I'm strong?" He asked; a mixture of apprehension, anger and sadness laced in his voice while he stared at Itachi, who pursed his lips and frowned.

"I think you're strong enough to overcome anything."

"That's …" Sasuke began, biting the inside on his cheek to keep from shouting. He felt pissed off and a whole bunch of other things. "That's a lie. It's a fucking lie." Clenching his teeth as the words dripped out, and looked at his open left palm then dug his nails into it with his right hand as a way to relieve the steadily building tension. "I couldn't do shit. This entire time, I thought I was strong Itachi. I thought I was one of the most elite ninja out there but when it came time to actually-" Taking a breath, he cut himself off. He was embarrassed, talking too fast and had too many different emotions swelling up. First, he had to recollect his thoughts. "Those scars and lacerations," Sasuke said, taking a new approach and made a gesticulation at Itachi's torso. "Those wouldn't be there if I had been able to do my job and prevent it from happening. You're … You're my niisan and I wasn't even able to – ah!" Sasuke exclaimed and brought his hand to his forehead when Itachi walked up and poked him.

"It's not your fault and you're still stronger than ever." Itachi explained, "I don't want you to blame yourself for things that were out of your control. As brothers, as unique brothers, we have a bond that inimitable. Our job is to protect and help each other but neither of us will be able to fulfill that job perfectly each and every time. It doesn't make you or me any weaker but it can make us a bit stronger."

"We need to get down to work." Sasuke, deciding to change the subject, said after letting the information sink in as he brushed past and dug out something to wear from his drawer. "There's not much time left." The response he was waiting for never came. The only thing he got in return was the key card to their room and a few neatly folded bills shoved in his hand. He didn't even get to ask _what _he was about to do or _where _he could possibly be going before Itachi hastily slipped on his shoes and literally ran out the door. Well, that was weird. So weird in fact, that what Sasuke really wanted to do just then was go after Itachi. Then perhaps find out where or what he was so in a rush to go, do, or see. But he as strong as his curiosity was, he figured that it wasn't any of his business. If it was then Itachi would have invited him along. Still, as he stood dumbly, now entirely alone, he felt ticked off that the bastard didn't even tell him where he was going at least.

It wasn't long – thirty minutes later – before Sasuke found his own thing to keep himself busy with though because before he knew it, he had also gotten his own shoes on made an exit out the door to do what he said he would do which was: get down to work. Sasuke idly toyed with key card resting inside his pocket as he walked down the busy morning streets of Kumogakure, peering through a few display window every now and then whenever he saw something that appealed to him although those moments came far, few and between. The small store and food shops seemed endless. Even though his hometown was way bigger, it didn't have half as many places to go as this village did. Konoha, admittedly, had more homes than stores and for Kumo it was the exact opposite. Sasuke sighed and squinted against the bright sunlight that loomed over him and – if it could – practically set his raven hair on fire. It was hot yesterday and damnit, it was hot today if not even hotter. Yesterday was roasting and today it was blistering. It was so hot in fact that he was already starting to sweat and it would be a downright miracle if he did not get sunburned right through the very clothes he was wearing. He didn't see how the people here could be happy in all this heat. Even his breath felt quite literally hot and warmed his esophagus with every tiny inhale. He was thirsty and irritated. He was thirsty because he was hot and he was irritated because thirty minutes had quickly turned into an hour and he still hadn't heard a word about Akatsuki or anything else that could have any correlation to the group. Frustrated, Sasuke stopped in his stroll, leaned against a sizable window and from there proceeded to dig his sneakered heel in the mulch lining some random ice-cream parlor. Of course he wouldn't get anywhere by simply walking around. He needed to think; think about what he knew. But right now he was too overheated to think and the window he was pressed against was cold and suddenly the idea of stopping for ice-cream sounded enticing even though he didn't particularly like sweets. However, the thought of having something cold running down his parched throat was too good to pass up so with that, he walked through the doors, a bell jingling as he pushed them open, and the cool air immediately chilled the sweat clinging to his skin. Looking around, he saw a lot of things. The first thing he noticed was the smiling and relieved faces the many men, women and children sitting around in various booths, each with a full or in most cases, half serving of the cold treat. The second thing was the soft music and third, the long counter lined with precisely twenty tubs of ice-cream protected behind a short wall of glass, each a different flavor and a few different colors.

"Chocolate" Sasuke said briefly and handed some tall guy behind the counter his money. "Two scoops."

"Sure, it's hotter than hell out today isn't it? Good day for some ice-cream."

The onyx eyed teen chose to ignore the rhetorical question. It wasn't that he was shy or stuck-up. He just didn't make a hobby out of talking to people he didn't know unless he had a reason to.

"Here ya go, man." The employee said as he handed Sasuke his change and moved down from the register to the line of ice-cream where another guy was currently busy putting multiple scoops of ice-cream on a cone for a large man wearing a too tight shirt that failed tremendously in concealing the bottom half of the fleshy stomach that hung over his brown pants. He watched the tall guy with platinum blonde hair hover his hand over the tubs for only a fraction of a second before diving right into the chocolate bin and retrieving two neatly shaped scoops of chocolate ice cream. "Here ya go, man." The blonde said for the second time in a row and Sasuke wondered if saying that particular line was required whenever they gave change and ice-cream to a customer.

Sasuke tilted his head and grabbed the cone. "Thanks"

"No prob. Try not to bake out there, man."

_I'm already baked. _The Uchiha responded silently and with his ice-cream in tow, walked out of the parlor and into the scorching heat that was summer. Sasuke sighed and momentarily closed his eyes when he took a small lick of the chocolate cone, the cold substance glazing over his tongue and molars and freezing his throat as it went down. Ice-cream wasn't as nasty and 'sweet' as he had originally assumed it would be and for a moment he wondered why he had never given it a try as a kid. _Now_, Sasuke thought as he took another lick. _I can finally think. _

Instead of thinking of where he would find information about Akatsuki, he ended up pondering where Itachi had run off to. It was in that instant, did Sasuke realize how much he actually hung around his brother. In the beginning, when Itachi hurried out the room without saying a word, he thought that he would still be able to enjoy himself and maybe do something useful relating to the mission. But here he was, having – so far – no luck with digging up anything, baking in the sun, eating a chocolate ice-cream cone to cool off, and bored out of his freaking mind. Before him and Itachi had reunited, he was perfectly fine with doing tedious things like this. Matter of fact, he had rather enjoyed it. Back then he could spend hours just snooping around to find whatever facts he wanted with just himself but now it was different. He wasn't up for it. He had gotten so accustomed to Itachi just being there strolling along right beside him with a straight face, striking up conversations and gesturing towards a restaurant or small time shop they should check out that now, now he admittedly didn't know what the hell to do. And the thing he knew he should be doing, he didn't really feel like doing after all. A small part of him felt concerned and annoyed over the fact that he had already begun to rely on his company like he did. Sasuke shook his head as he walked further and further down the road not only because he hoped that _someone somewhere_ would be talking about Akatsuki but also because he was looking for Itachi, hoping he would run into him eventually.

"STOP!"

Sasuke heard a shrill scream and quickly whipped his body around to see what the commotion was and spotted a pregnant woman down the road holding her rounded belly and shouting a steady repetition of words as a male sped off towards him with impressive quickness.

"STOP! SOMEBODY HELP! HE'S A THEIF! STOP! THEIF! STOP!"

Sasuke frowned at the male running his way with a purse and with unbelievable speed, Sasuke extended his arm and roughly grabbed the young man by the collar before he could get the chance to brush by.

"What the fuck is your problem? Let me go!"

Sasuke eyed the guy and let him go but not without first prying the purse away from the male's tight grip.

"Bastard"

He heard him growl out and it was when the male whipped his head up to reveal a set of pissed off grey eyes, did Sasuke get the chance to look at him – not that he wanted to.

"Lay off me!"

"Here" Sasuke told the woman who smiled brightly as she shuffled up to them.

"Thank you very much." She said and then turned to slap the thief still in Sasuke's grasp. It hurt like hell, Sasuke knew because the sound was so loud that it echoed and for the aftermath, left an angry red whelp on the guy's left cheek. "I don't know how to repay you."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's okay." And it really was. He didn't stop the guy because he wanted a reward or a pat on the back. He just thought that it since he was perfectly able to stop it, then there wasn't an excuse not to. Plus, he hated seeing civilians –especially women – getting treated wrongly by those stronger than them.

"I own Akebono Bakery – the only bakery in town. We're right on the corner. It's run by me and my husband, you know. But he's out on business." She informed and took out a cigarette even though smoking was unhealthy for her _and_ the baby she was unmistakably carrying. "If you ever decide to come around – and I hope you do – I'll let you and a guest order whatever you want on the house for your troubles. God that young man really had me worked up. I'm not used to screaming at the top of my lung in case you didn't notice." She finished, shooting a disapproving look to the man still struggling in Sasuke's hand and took a long exaggerated drag of her cigarette, most likely to calm her nerves, her raspberry hair blowing across her round but pretty face as a small wind wafted between them. And Sasuke did notice because her voice had already become hoarse. "So I'll be expecting you to drop on by, alright?"

"Thank you." Sasuke said and once the lady smiled and walked, or more waddled, off down the road, eventually disappearing into what he presumed was Akebono Bakery, he let the guy in his grasp go.

"Lemme guess." The guy said while dusting off his shorts. "You must be a ninja, right? If you're here under cover or some secret crap like that, you're doing a piss poor job at being discreet."

Sasuke's eyes had widened momentarily before returning back to their usual size. How did this guy know he was a ninja?

"Nobody around here _ever _does shit, by the way. That's how I knew you must save people for a living. And I just kinda figured it was being a ninja. That's why the people were just standing around looking like a bunch of scared idiots while I tried to run off with her purse. Keyword: _tried_ until you dropped down from the clouds and got in my way just so you could pretend to be the angel of some hard smoking, liquor loving pregnant lady. I wasn't really pissed off though."

Sasuke just stared partly out of (his ever present) irritation and partly because he was just speechless. What the hell was with this guy? He didn't know what to say and he wasn't exactly sure he even wanted to say anything so he just looked on and watched the currently nameless male reach in his pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes, lightly tapping the bottom to get one out and lit the stick with a rusty lighter after shoving the pack back down in his pants pocket.

"I mean, yeah, you fucked up my shirt with this huge wrinkle but I'm not mad. I can always make up for the lost finances later on tonight. I was just trying to see if you were as cool as you look. So I cussed you out a bit and put on a big show. Want a smoke? I usually charge but I'll let you off this time because you almost kicked my ass back there and that was pretty awesome."

Sasuke pressed his lips together until they turned white and still in complete silence, brushed passed the male with the intention of going back to the hotel.

"My name is Motou Hisoka [1] by the way." The young man called out from behind, taking another drag of his cigarette. "I don't know what ninja would be doing here though unless they came as nosey asses."

This made Sasuke look over his shoulder and glare at the blue haired male. This guy was annoying and he wanted to keep on leaving but something going off inside his brain made him pause in his tracks.

"You look bored."

True.

"If you're as sick of this heat as I am, you'll get a drink with me."

And _that's_ how he ended up exactly forty minutes later at a dingy, run down, hole-in-the-wall bar that smelled of stale smoke, fake leather and sweat. It was the kind of bar didn't have a problem serving alcoholic beverages to those under the age of twenty-one as long as at least one of those underage, young adults had, in their possession, a fake ID, which Motou-san did.

"I take it you're not much of a drinker."

Sasuke looked up from his still very full drink, to Motou-san who was sitting on a barstool next to him wearing a half smirk that almost appeared to be mocking him. "No" He answered, and pushed the drink away. At least he hadn't purchased it. "I'm not a drinker. So what is it that you want Motou-san and who are you? Why are we here? I don't like to waste time."

Motou snickered and swished the ice cubes around in his glass. "Okay, Mr. Killjoy. Relax. I'll tell you backwards. We're here because that's just the way shit ended up. And I hate formalities so cut it out with the 'Motou-san' bull crap and call me Hisoka." He told him and before continuing, downed his liquor in one huge gulp.

Sasuke wondered how was it that, five glasses later, the guy still wasn't drunk.

"I'm an eighteen year old who lives in a box. This whole place is like living in some kind of invisible, indestructible box and what I want is," Suddenly, the smirk Motou wore disappeared as quickly as it came and he became serious. "For you to make up for the money I lost while you were trying to be a freakin' vigilante slash ninja. But you did spare my ass and I hate owing people so I guess that since we both owe each other, I thought we could strike up a deal. Since we owe each other big time, and I mean _big time_."

Sasuke turned back to his glass, watching the ice cubes melt in the cup and took off the lemon slice, squeezing the juice in the beverage. He had contemplated walking out and he had also thought about telling Hisoka, the strange teen who bought him a drink and offered him a smoke after Sasuke humiliated him, – though he declined to both – that he didn't owe the guy anything and to get lost. But of course, thinking and saying were two totally different things.

"This village doesn't have any shit worth knowing about to shinobi except for the fact that most of the factories are tied up with that group, umm … Akatsuki or whatever. I've lived here mostly all my life so I know a lot about what the factories do and say and I can tell you if you do something for me."

"What?"

"Give me forty-five thousand, nine hundred fifty yen [2] **and** I want to be provided six meals a day for at least three days."

Sasuke scowled and hopped off the barstool, ready to walk out. "No" He didn't care if he had valuable information. There was no way he was going to give him that much yen and provide him with food like a housewife or slave. He didn't even _have _that much money! And what the hell did he need six meals for? This was bullshit and Motouwas also apparently full of bullshit. But still, Hisoka may be their key to finding out something good and with only one week left …

"Deal but no meals." Sasuke said reluctantly and peered over his shoulder just in time to see the other teen plaster on that damn smirk with an aura that was so condescending, it made him sick. It was kind of aura that read, _I fucking knew it._

"Okay, deal it is then. I have a question of my own though."

"What is it?"

"Why are you such a smartass? There's only room in this world for one and that's me."

Sasuke turned back around and walked out the bar, the morning sun still as bright and hot as ever, a harsh contrast to the dim and chilly bar he was just in. Then he felt a small smirk form on his lips when Motou-san or … Hisoka caught up beside him, the remark still ringing in his head. No, he didn't like the guy and he probably would begin to hate him. "Tell me what you know."

* * *

**TBC**

[1] – Motou Hisoka is my smart mouthed, thieving OC who took 3 days to create. Yeah, three days. His name actually makes sense. Motou, his last name, means _origin_ or _place of origin _and Hisoka means _secret_. So together it means _secret place of origin_. I hope you liked him. I know that OC's can be very annoying and silly, especially when the author's are trying to describe them from head to toe and make them seem all extra amazing lol.

[2] – 45, 950 yen equals out to exactly 500 US dollars


	27. Under The Sunrise

**A/N: **I know, it took forever. Oh well, gomen. I've just been very busy with work && school. Things are going to start getting really interesting after this chapter because I've finished setting things up && introducing characters.

**

* * *

**

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, following Hisoka as he turned around a sharp corner leading to a narrow alleyway that seemed to shrink in width the further they got until eventually, they went from walking side by side to single file.

"We're taking a short cut."

The raven frowned as they ventured deeper, letting his hand run along the brick wall that was so close it almost touched his shoulder. "_Where_ are we going?" He repeated, this time with a little more annoyance.

Hisoka scoffed. "The place I like to take shortcuts to." He teased, and once they were out of the alley, abruptly stopped. "We're here."

Sasuke looked on at the building in front of them, stepping out beside the teen. The area was dirty, run down and obviously for those with low income. It was like that tiny alley way had led them to a whole other world that was completely separate from the rest of the village. "Where are we?"

Hisoka stared at him before turning his attention to the ground, crushing a weed growing from one of the many small cracks in the concrete with his sneaker. "Takara Street. This is where me and my friends hang out." He said, gesturing to the building and with a frown stepped on the porch and roughly kicked at the door. "Unlock the door, damn it!"

Sasuke watched on with mild interest. He didn't like Hisoka, no definitely not. But he had to admit. The guy was interesting. Hisoka wasn't nice or mean. Instead, he teetered on the border of two and clearly wasn't afraid of the Uchiha nor did he feel the need to impress him. Perhaps that's why Sasuke was actually willing to follow the other around to strange places in the blistering heat of summer.

"Hey!"

Sasuke heard the prussian-blue haired teen yell again and shortly after, the door swung open with a loud bang to reveal a thin, but obviously in-shape man with a mop of black hair and grey eyes.

"Christ, dude, will you chill? Next time I won't even bother to-"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the person in the doorway suddenly cut himself off as if finally noticing his presence. The stranger was staring him straight in the face and to be honest, it pissed him off. It was as if he was examining him, quietly challenging him to see if he was cool or man enough to even bother associating with. Then unexpectedly, that damn stare went from being incisive and bold to normal and accepting.

"Hi, I'm Tama."

"Sasuke" He told him and then turned his head to the side to look at Hisoka who was busy taking out another cig from his pocket.

Hisoka exhaled a cloud of smoke from his nostrils and shrugged his shoulders. For whatever reason, Sasuke didn't know. "Let's go inside."

Sasuke barely nodded, quietly following Hisoka and when he stepped inside the non-air-conditioned home, he was surprised to see that instead of it being just as shabby inside as it was on the outside, it was actually almost, _almost_ halfway decent. The living room, Sasuke noticed, was nothing special. It had a hideously ugly orange couch, cheap bean bag chairs tossed randomly around the floor, a few music posters that served as a poor attempt of decoration, a decent sized television and a DVD player accompanied with an unbelievable pile of movies that appeared to have been knocked over. Then, only a few feet from the living room was a kitchen which was even less impressive and consisted of only a refrigerator, coffee maker, an oven, a microwave and a small table for three or four people.

"Oi, Tama, guess what?" Hisoka asked as he rummaged through a stack of DVDs and Sasuke, tired of standing, eventually plopped down on the floor next to him. He would be a liar if he said he didn't feel awkward sitting around in a complete stranger's house, hangout spot, pad or whatever Hisoka wanted to call it. Naruto would throw a fit if he ever found out and for a fraction of a second he had begun to feel guilty. At home, he barely went over his teammates houses, if ever. "Sasuke has a question."

"Alright …" Tama drawled as he reappeared from around the kitchen corner and fell back on the couch with a white stick of something hanging loosely in his mouth and exactly three beers in his lap before tossing one to Hisoka who more than gladly excepted it. With a pause, Tama looked at Sasuke, an extra can still in his hand. "You drink?"

Sasuke shook his head as he eyed the beverage, nose wrinkling when Hisoka popped the tab and the pungent aroma wafted over.

Tama laughed quietly and with a short drag of the strange white stick, held the additional drink in his hand as if still ready to toss it even after the Uchiha had silently declined. "Here, try it. Just take a sip and if you don't like it, hand it back."

Sasuke was never great with peer pressure. It was one of the many reasons why he had, in the past, ended up doing a countless number of stupid stuff with Naruto that he would not have normally done so he wasn't surprised when he found himself popping the tab off the chilled beer despite his refusal to do so earlier. As childish as it seemed, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. The anticipating glances he was receiving didn't help either. He felt excited, a little apprehensive even at the thought of doing something he knew his deceased parents would frown upon at his age. Sure, he might have had one shot and _only _one shot of Sake whenever the holidays or his birthday came around but this was different. Today wasn't a holiday or a celebration. It was just a regular day – with the exception of the mission.

The taste was potent and heavy on his palate, Sasuke thought as the drink went down. The drink was way too strong and left a strange taste in his mouth. It was like he had just accidently poured liquid aluminum all over his tongue. It wasn't the best thing he'd tasted, as a matter of fact, it was gross and his first reaction had been to hand it back but at that moment it began to warm his stomach and after four or five more tentative sips it began to relax his tight shoulders and stiff neck.

"Well shit man, welcome to the club." Tama laughed and took whatever he was smoking out of his mouth and handed it to Hisoka. "So what do you want?"

"What do you know about the manufacturing companies and the Akatsuki?" He asked and raised a brow when the ebony haired male frowned.

"Well for starters, the people who run the factories are dicks; just huge, massive dicks, okay? There are three factories. Two of the factories run during the day and the other one runs mainly at night. The two that run during the day manufactures your average everyday things and then ships them out to the local villages and towns." Tama paused; fingering the tab on his beer can as if trying to collect his thoughts before continuing. "The one that does all its shit at night does dealings with the Akatsuki. They manufacture metal, steel and weapons. Word of mouth says that they're making shit for Akatsuki that's so crazy it'd even leave Konohagakure cowering out with its tail between its legs. But that part is just a rumor since nobody really knows that much about what goes on."

"Why doesn't anybody know?"

"Because the only way you can a job there is if you're tight with the big man who runs it – which hardly anyone is – or they force you and the people who are forced to work keep their mouths shut. Also, you can bet your ass that the guys who actually manage to voluntarily work at that place aren't gonna tell you anything either."

Hisoka, who was still going through the mountain of DVDs at the time, sighed. "Tell him about the people."

"What people?" Sasuke asked as he spared a glance out the window from his position on the floor and stood up. It was getting late, almost time to leave.

"The Akatsuki. Every four weeks two guys drop off either a body or a briefcase and they'll slip 'em a scroll. I don't know what's in 'em though. There were two guys in particular that showed up often. The only reason I even remember them is because one of them was blue and the other guy was none other than Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke took in a sharp breath; narrowing his eyes as he did so. If Itachi came here before wouldn't coming back have at least jolted that memory if nothing else?

"I worked at a dango shop like about … ten years ago when I was sixteen." Tama's head lolled back as he downed the rest of his cheap beer - the alcohol and drug combination obviously beginning to take affect. "I remember how every time they came into town to do business, the Uchiha would stop by and buy a box of pocky, dango and tea with his buddy. He always had a pissed off look on his face though but I haven't seen him around for some years."

"Alright, thank you for your time." He told them and walked to the door, having already stood. He needed to get out of there.

"You're leaving?" Hisoka asked casually and tossed a movie to the raven. "It's a good movie." He said, pointing to the DVD in Sasuke's hand. "Bring it back tomorrow. We can meet up at that crazy bitch's bakery."

Wordlessly, Sasuke nodded; not making direct eye contact with Tama who was now staring at him with the same intensity he had been earlier as if he were searching for something hidden beneath his skin and with a little more hurry than actually necessary, rushed out the door and into the chilly, dark and slightly emptier streets. The raven shivered as a cold gust of wind pushed against his body, cooling down his overheated skin. It was a nice contrast compared to the hellfire he had experienced only a half hour ago. Sasuke sighed as he reentered the alleyway and upon exiting, he was greeted with brighter lights, paper lanterns, relative happy people, and - of course - the ever present aroma of food. It seemed like this town treasured street food and restaurants more than anything else.

Twenty minutes later, after successfully weaving through the crowds, the Uchiha's stomach growled and Sasuke was glad that he had finally reached the hotel him and his brother were staying at.

"You've been sitting out here long." Sasuke asked quietly although it came out as more of a statement when he noticed Itachi sitting outside of their room door with a small blue bag and a bunch of larger plastics ones. When he didn't get an immediate response, Sasuke looked over his shoulder after swiping the keycard. He turned on the light just in time to see the slightly shorter male shrug.

"It doesn't matter."

"Where did you rush off to this morning?" The younger Uchiha gestured to the bags in Itachi's hand.

"I went grocery shopping. I figured, since our room has a kitchen, that we could save money this way."

Sasuke nodded and said nothing as he slipped out of his sneakers and tossed the DVD on the bed before following his brother to the half kitchen area.

Itachi sat the bags on the counter and began taking grocery items out.

"I found some things out today." Sasuke said and watched as the older Uchiha paused and turned to look at him. When he didn't get any other response, he took that as his cue to continue. "It seems that only one of those factories we knew about work with the Akatsuki. It runs only at night too and provides them with weapons. However, no one really knows what goes on beyond that. I also found out that exactly every four weeks an Akatsuki team will present the factory with a body or a briefcase and then the factory will hand them a scroll. The person I talked to said he saw you and Kisame going into those buildings making exchanges at night as well."

"Is that so?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He knew a rhetorical question when he heard it. Instead, he settled for grabbing a bottled water and hoisted himself up on the counter. The silence was thick and if not for the sounds of plastic bags crumpling and cabinets shutting, it might have even been deafening. Itachi had responded as if he had only rambled about how amazing his day was, leaving the conversation up to dry. Sasuke uncapped his water and took a sip to try and ease away the strange waves of nausea he felt. Wasn't _he _the one who kept stressing the importance of them gathering as much information on the factories as possible before heading back to Konoha?

"Sasuke," Itachi said as he emptied the last bag and pushed his bangs out of his face. "How did this source of yours end up disclosing all of this to you?"

"We made a deal."

"A deal."

"Yes, that I would give him forty-five thousand, nine hundred fifty yen in exchange for all that he knows about what's going on."

Itachi stared and before Sasuke could even register the meaning of the look that the other was giving him, had turned away and begun the process of preparing – what Sasuke assumed would be – a very quick dinner as he took out just two paper plates and a knife.

Itachi said with a stoic face, "We don't have-"

"I know that." He shot back, cheeks tingeing red from embarrassment and once again they were thrown in silence while Itachi began to core the tomatoes with mozzarella, black pepper, a small loaf of, what Sasuke guessed was, ciabatta bread and a couple other condiments neatly lined up on along the countertop. It was weird still, seeing Itachi cook like a normal human being just like it had been weird to see him shave earlier that day like a normal adult male. He didn't know why, it just was. Seeing him, carefully yet quickly slice the ripened tomatoes into halves, and lay them on top of a slice of bread and then top it off with prepackaged mozzarella cheese just before lightly sprinkling kosher salt and black pepper over it. Sasuke looked on as Itachi grabbed another slice of bread, spread some kind of wonderful smelling sauce over it and pressed it over the tomatoes and cheese, successfully completing the sandwich then sat it on a paper plate and repeated that same process over and over again until three sandwiches were neatly piled on.

"Here you go, Sasuke" Itachi, wearing a small smile that was only for him, offered before turning to make a plate of his own three sandwiches.

It was only an instant – a split second in time. But for that tiny moment, Itachi had reminded him so much of their mother. Perhaps, that was a weird thing to think because his brother was obviously a male and their mom was undoubtedly – and thankfully – female but even still, the resemblance was there. It was there in the way Itachi knitted his brows, slightly leant in over the counter with his bangs tucked loosely behind his ears and away from his face, darkly colored eyes focused but not so much to where it looked like he was having a tough time. And mainly, it was the way Itachi had then straightened up, turning towards him with that smile he could have only gotten from her while saying 'here you go Sasuke'. _Yeah, here I go_, the younger Uchiha thought as he hesitantly bit into the homemade sandwich and was pleasantly surprised by how familiar it tasted - the strange sauce and juices from the tomatoes, delicious once it hit his tongue and slid down his throat. The money issue temporarily forgotten. There had been a time when mom used to make these. Sasuke continued to eat beside the counter as he watched Itachi put the finishing touches on his own simple meal before they headed back to the bedroom.

It was a quiet and admittedly somewhat awkward meal they shared since the two brothers had never actually eaten together outside of a restaurant. Usually, breakfast, lunch and dinner ended up with them being apart; Sasuke in one room and Itachi in the other. But here in this small space, there was no other place to really go and be alone.

He thought back to when they were much younger and one of his favorite things to do was to run up and hug Itachi, nuzzling his face in his older brother's shirt because he missed him whenever Itachi had gone away. No matter how stupid it sounded, that feeling, over the course of four years had very slowly returned.

"We should go."

Sasuke watched as Itachi gracefully slid off the bed and stepped into his shoes after throwing his paper plate in the tiny trash bin. He didn't need to ask. As soon as he saw Itachi grab his weapons pouch, he already knew where they were headed.

* * *

**TBC**


	28. Resurfacing Memories

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO and its characters belong to Kishimoto.

**CLAIMER: **Once again,all _OCs_ are mine so those characters belong to ME, JoongStarr.

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long to update! You have to forgive me, I'm in the US Army so I'm pretty busy. But yeah, I'd say that chapter 28 marks the 'little more than half way' point of this story. However, there's still a lot to add in and tie up so don't expect the end to come next week! I'm already working on chapters 29 and 30 though. I hope to have those finished and posted up by Tuesday.

* * *

It was hot. That was the very first thing Itachi and Sasuke noticed as they scaled the factory's walls and quietly squeezed through a narrow window where they were immediately bombarded with heat, steam, shouting and the undeniable sound of steel grinding against steel.

Itachi frowned as he quickly scanned over the giant grey machines and pulleys that seemed to tower over them even in the distance and the burly men covered from head to toe in protective suits. The Uchiha raised his arm to cover his face as a pot immense in size tipped over from its position in the air and spilled its contents of red-orange fiery steel, heating up his skin to an uncomfortable level, and seeping out like lava into a large pool like area. Beside him, he saw Sasuke do the same thing. The pot of melted steel drained its last drops sending bright orange sparks popping up in various directions. A thin sheen of sweat quickly became present on Itachi's face and with one hand motioned for Sasuke to follow him once he felt that it was safe for them to move. The area seemed so familiar. He didn't even need to think about where he was going as they quickly yet carefully passed by the seemingly endless rows of different stations. It was as if his body remembered everything about this place that his brain didn't.

"Stop" Itachi whispered quietly as they maneuvered their way down a narrow, dimly lit hall where various voices were able to be heard behind one of the doors. The powerful smell of cigar smoke invaded his nostrils and he had to fight to keep from coughing.

"_I told you guys to quit bringing me bodies!"_

Itachi looked back at Sasuke who nodded and pressed his ear against the wall. Inside, they could hear the shuffling of feet and indistinct mumbling accompanied by a loud _'thump' _which both of them immediately recognized as the sound of dead weight hitting the floor.

"_I don't care!"_ The bodiless voice boomed with its rage and irritation as clear as day even though they couldn't see. _"… time for this! Take them to the fucking __**exchange point**__ and hand me my money in cash or I'm going to start raising prices for the trouble! I'm sick of keeping dead people in my office until morning! If you guys can't at least do that, then just forget about it and pay me out of pocket!"_

This time there was another voice, a recognizable one. _"You've been getting rather comfortable with us Yamada-san._" The laughter that followed it was razor sharp and teasing which somehow almost effectively hid the coldness lying just beneath it. _"So, forgive me if I cut you to shreds."_ Then there was a pause. _"The Uchiha isn't around anymore to get in my way."_

Itachi furrowed his brows when the other man's unabashed boldness and rage seemed to disappear with the smoke leaking through the door.

"I well, um – No, I'm sorry! The … The bodies are fine! I – I just wanted to … well its fine! It's fine! Just … no! _Please_!"

Itachi's arm shot out when he felt his brother shift beside him, blocking the other male's movements. He understood what Sasuke was feeling but to go in would be not only a reckless decision but it could also cost them their mission.

"Get the requested items ready in seventeen days. Oh … I'm glad to see you're alive, Itachi-san."

Itachi stiffened and jumped out of the way when Kisame's Samehada exploded through the wall.

"I wouldn't be much of an Akatsuki member if I wasn't able to sense you two. I'm still surprised you and Sasuke didn't burn to death in the fire." Kisame said and smiled, his teeth a set of serrated blades as he stepped through the massive hole he created. "How have you been, Itachi-san?"

Itachi's gaze hardened; his jaw tight as his ex-partner came closer while he took a few steps back. He wanted to avoid fighting Kisame by all means possible. Itachi readied himself as Kisame stepped his foot back and raised his sword but the blow he had been expecting never came. Instead it was met with another sword. He watched as Sasuke's arms trembled under the pressure, his feet skidding ever so slightly against the floor while he gritted his teeth and held his ground.

Sasuke glared. "I'll kill you," He bit out with venom seeping from his voice.

Itachi stared wide eyed, his breath caught in his throat. Was Sasuke really protecting him? He looked on as Kisame blinked in surprise then unexpectedly pulled back and grinned.

"You got spunk kid. You can kill me later." Kisame said and disappeared in a swirl of water.

When Sasuke turned around to mouth something to him, Itachi felt a wave of nausea roll through him and the floor started to tilt. He felt like he was standing sideways and suddenly the doors, the walls, the whole place blurred and images began to flit through to his head. He swallowed back his urge to vomit when the hard floor started to rock under him and the lights flickered causing him to drop to his knees. His head pounding, aching beyond belief as visions of Kisame, scrolls, prisoners, Madara, rooms, doors, villages and hallways started to fly by. The images, Itachi realized, we're changing and fading out so fast he could barely retain them. It was like a puzzle box that had been filled with all the wrong pieces. He couldn't make sense of any of it. Then, just as he was about to fall into the black hole that had begun to eat away at his bits of reoccurring memory, an arm wrapped latched itself firmly to his waist and hoisted him up. He tried to steady himself and clear the black that was creeping up on him but he couldn't. It was as if someone had set a weight on top of him, forcing his head and every other part of his body down. A strange feeling overtook him, making his insides flutter which soon ended when he heard the sound of gravel. He could hear footsteps shifting the pebbles beneath him sounding further and further away as his vision faded and his hearing dulled to nothing.

Itachi moaned and opened his eyes when he felt a cold cloth being draped across his forehead.

"You're awake." Sasuke said with a small sigh of relief, frown only slightly disappearing.

"How long have I been out?" Itachi managed to ask after a moment of trying to keep his eyes open in the midst of the harsh lights. His voice raspy and throat dry. He was so thirsty.

"You've been in and out of it for three days. I …" Sasuke trailed off mid-way and pinched his lips together and reached for a tall glass of water. "Here, sit-up."

With a grateful glance, Itachi sat up taking the glass and in seconds it was empty. For a moment, they sat in silence and Itachi could practically feel Sasuke's penetrating gaze boring holes through the side of his face. There was an unspoken question in the air that he really didn't feel like answering. Itachi knew that if he talked about it, he would be risking the chance of those bits of memories resurfacing. He frowned. What if he somehow got his memories back and he turned into a heartless criminal? After all, he had to have been a little heartless to have killed his entire family, right? Would Sasuke be able to hate him if he got his memories back? It would make sense because at that point he would technically be able to be held accountable for every single thing he's done. Then again, Sasuke only hated him for slaughtering their family not anything else, right? Either way, it was a risk he needed to take.

"Back there," He began and paused, recollecting his thoughts while Sasuke leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms expectantly. "I had started feeling ill after Kisame left and I saw … I saw so many different images I could barely make sense of them all."

"What did you see? By images, do you mean memories?" Sasuke pressed.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I saw numbers, rooms, the villages, prisoners we kept and scrolls … _Leader-sama_ would hand to us."

"Do you know what was in the scrolls? What villages did you see?" Sasuke asked, his once calm voice rising ever so slightly as he fired off one round of questions after another. "What is Madara planning? Does it have anything to do with the Hidden Leaf?"

"I don't know." He admitted and looked up from his blanket to his brother. What was the point in having a memory of something with no details? It was useless as finding a pen with no ink.

The younger Uchiha sighed in defeat and irritation. If Itachi could remember even a third of what he used to, they could end their mission and get one up on the Akatsuki before anything bad could take place. "It's alright." He said and grabbed the cool rag from the raven's hand and dipped it back in a bowl filled with water. "Lay down. You still have a fever. Let's just focus on that for now."

Itachi sighed, lying down as Sasuke stood up and just as he was about to head into the kitchen – bowl in hand; he stopped him. "Sasuke" He called softly, his throat still dry from lack of water and when the boy paused and turned around, he drew in a breath and let his arm dangle off the side of the bed. "You know … if I could go back I would."

Sasuke stiffened upon hearing those words. Even though Itachi wasn't being specific, he didn't have to be, he knew exactly what the other male was referring to. It was like an unspoken agreement. _I won't talk about it if you don't. _And as far as he knew, neither of them did.

"I wouldn't." Sasuke responded firmly. "Forget about it." He said; glaring as he met the annoyingly calm gaze of Itachi's.

"Alright then," Itachi began as he sat up and brushed black tresses away from his line of vision. It wasn't until that moment that Itachi noticed the absence of his hair tie. He hated it when his hair was down because it always got in the way of battle and everyday affairs. Even still, as many times as the locks pestered him, he couldn't bring himself to take a blade to it for his mother was very reason why it was so long anyway. Itachi thinned his lips as his heart seemed to drop and the muscles in his chest tightened. Why? Why was it that after so many years, the mere thought of his family still filled him with remorse and unease? Itachi jumped out of his depressing thoughts when something bumped against his forehead. Itachi sucked in a deep breath when he realized that it was Sasuke. He was staring straight into round irises such a beautiful dark grey they appeared black. They reminded him of his own eyes. The other Uchiha was so close that he could pick up his familiar scent. Sasuke's scent was unique. It reminded him of Konoha's morning dew and sandalwood – a combination he hadn't smelled in a long time. Somehow, this gave him comfort that there are a select few things in life that would never fade or change until death. He wanted to say something but clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't afford to ruin this moment now even if it only resulted in a moody Sasuke telling him to go to hell later.

"You try too hard." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes and a surprising firmness despite the nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling the younger he was acting outside of himself. "Stop trying to fix it. You killed them. I almost killed you and Danzo almost killed me but we survived. That's the end of it."

At that, Itachi drew back and frowned. Younger brothers weren't supposed to give the elders advice. Besides, there was no such thing as trying too hard. The raven swallowed back bile as a wave of nausea rolled over him. He was still sick with a fever and his head ached.

"I know this must sound crazy as hell – especially coming from me – but can't you …" Sasuke struggled to finish the sentence which was something that rarely happened. Slowly, he moved away and let his eye flicker to the door as if determining his distance from the exit.

Itachi's small frown deepened, transforming into a scowl. _It must be some question._ He didn't know why he was feeling so irritated all of the sudden. Not only that but it was unusual of him to openly show his displeasure unless confronting an enemy.

"…just let go?"

The question was simple but the impact it made – if it could – was strong enough to annihilate an entire village_._ So that's what Sasuke had meant earlier. Had his brother let go of the past already and just hadn't said anything? Itachi inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to steady his heart. His hands trembled in his lap. He couldn't breathe. The thought of letting them go was too hard. What was wrong with him? He should be able to keep his emotions in check. It was like his soul was betraying his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reel back and a small noise escaped from his lips. Had that really come from him? _No, impossible._

"They'll hate me that much more if I do so I'm-" Itachi cut himself off and tried to compose himself enough to finish his statement. "I'm bound to my guilt." Itachi tore his gaze away from the male sitting beside him bowed his head as felt tears begin to break free from their glossy hold on his eyes and travel down his cheeks only to bleed into the blanket. One by one they came. His eyes, throat, nose – it all burned. Itachi clenched his t-shirt as he started to cough and a fire ignited in his chest. _I can't breathe._

"You fucked up. What now?"

If said by anyone else, the words would have been like throwing salt on a wound. But this wasn't anyone else, this was Sasuke. Itachi closed his eyes as he felt himself relax against the strong hand planted between his shoulder blades. He _did _fuck up but there wasn't much he could do about it now. The damage had already been done. All he could do now was continue to rebuild the relationship he shared with his little brother. Itachi blinked and shook his head as blackness tried to form a ring around his vision. He was getting tired again and the episode that took place just a few seconds ago didn't help anyway. "You're right."

Sasuke smirked and pushed the older Uchiha back down on the bed with his hands. "I finally got something right."

**TBC**


End file.
